Alternate Universe
by Attachiante Nephilim
Summary: "Bon... Je suppose que je dois me préparer psychologiquement aux rides alors" soupira Magnus. Aventures de la dimension alternative de l'épisode 10 avec un Magnus sans paillettes et de nouveau mortel, un Sizzy geek, un Clace tout mignon tout plein, et un Alec très gay et... Très intéressé par Magnus!
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Universe

 **Disclaimer: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices, Lady Midnight et The Bane Chronicles ne m'appartiennent pas. PS: Je t'aime Cassie Clare.**

 **RESUME: "Bon... Je suppose que je dois me préparer psychologiquement aux rides alors" soupira Magnus. Aventures de la dimension alternative de l'épisode 10 avec un Magnus sans paillettes et de nouveau mortel, un Sizzy geek, un Clace tout mignon tout plein et un Alec très gay et... Très intéressé par Magnus!**

"Bon... Je suppose que je dois me préparer psychologiquement aux rides alors" soupira Magnus. Il prit son combiné et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie de toujours, Catarina Loss.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, je dois t'envoyer une carte de voeux qui dit "bienvenue dans le monde des mortels"? Décrocha son amie sorcière à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Bon matin à toi aussi Catarina. Et comment tu sais?

\- J'ai senti ta magie se faner...Comment tu te sens?

\- Mortel, ironisa l'asiatique.

\- Tu savais que ça n'allait pas tarder Magnus. Tu étais sûrement un des derniers sorciers encore immortels, même pour Ragnor le temps est compté. Mais c'est mieux comme ça crois-moi.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça? D'accord l'époque des démons et des chasseurs d'ombres est révolue mais pourquoi est-ce que nous aussi devons subir les conséquences de ce changement?

\- Parce que comme tu viens de le dire, les démons sont en pénurie totale, donc le sang de démon en nous se fade.

Magnus soupira de nouveau, ennuyé par cette situation, tout en ne l'étant pas d'une certaine manière.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé? Demanda Catarina au bout d'un moment.

\- Longue histoire. Disons juste qu'une néphilim rousse d'une autre dimension m'a épuisé toute ma magie.

\- Tu ne t'en servais plus de toute façon.

\- Si au contraire! Pour... Faire apparaître la nourriture de mes bébés.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, ton immortalité va te manquer parce que tu ne voleras plus de la nourriture pour chat. Allez cher ami arrête de te comporter en enfant. C'est toi-même qui voulait enfin une vie normale en ouvrant ta petite boutique d'antiquité, de tarots ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Petite boutique? Je te ferais remarquer que mon business marche à merveille ma chère!

\- Oh oui j'ai vu ta pub ne t'inquiète pas, se moqua-t-elle.

Magnus savait que faire cette pub stupide était une mauvaise idée.

\- Bref... Je suppose que tu as raison et que ça ne change rien à ma vie actuelle.

\- Exactement. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir je passe demain matin avec un bon café pour te remonter le moral avec Tessa.

\- C'est d'accord mais je veux un Pumpkin Spice Latte.

\- C'est promis! Bonne journée Magnus.

Elle raccrocha et le sorcier se laissa tomber sur son canapé en ivoire. Il devait s'y attendre après tout: les sorciers perdaient leur immortalité ces dernières années à cause de l'effacement du monde obscur. Mais peut-être que Catarina a raison, que ça ne change pas grand chose... Il pourrait vraiment démarrer une vie normale pour de bon et surtout, _surtout:_

Trouver le véritable amour. Celui avec qui cette fois il pourrait vieillir et mourir heureux.

Mais bon, reste à le trouver... Il s'était empêché d'aimer pendant plusieurs siècles, était-il vraiment capable de s'attacher à nouveau? Magnus méditait là-dessus pendant encore un long moment, affalé sur son canapé et c'est quand il passa sa main dans ses poches, qu'il s'interrompit. Un bout de papier plié était dans l'une d'entre elles et quand il le déplia il fut surpris de ce qu'il lut:

 _Xxxxx-xxx appelle moi ;) Alec L._

Puis il se rappela: la fête... La beauté aux yeux hazel.

* * *

\- Alec! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît!

Le susnommé roula des yeux mais finit par aider sa petite soeur avec les lourds cartons qu'elle chargeait.

\- Tu as mis toute ta vie là-dedans ou quoi?

\- Bah quoi? Tu vas râler si je te laisse un bordel pas possible.

\- Vrai, affirma-t-il.

\- Je suis tellement excitée, sautillait sa petite soeur.

\- Je vois ça. Tu remercieras encore une fois Simon pour moi, en te demandant de vivre avec lui j'ai tout l'appart' pour moi tout seul!

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, tu sais que Jace et Simon aiment squatter l'écran plat. Et puis ne rapporte pas trop de mâles le soir toi, je te connais!

\- Pardon? Répondit Alec d'un faux ton outré. Je te ferais signaler que par respect pour mademoiselle, je ne ramène jamais personne.

\- Parce que j'ai été traumatisé de te trouver au lit avec Raj! Argh je sais même pas comment t'as fait pour sortir avec lui, dit-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Je te réctifie d'avance: on sortait pas ensembles, c'était juste le délire d'une nuit. Même si il continue de s'accrocher...

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de klaxon venant de dehors et le sourire d'Isabelle doubla de volume.

\- C'est Simon! Bon, je viens récupérer le reste des cartons demain okay? A plus, je t'aime big bro'!

\- Moi aussi little sist'.

Isabelle partit avec sa traînée de caisses en carton et Alec sourit quand il la vit se jeter dans les bras de Simon, tout aussi excité qu'elle. Ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Alec mentirait si il disait que sa présence n'allait pas lui manquer dans l'appartement. Isabelle et lui avaient toujours tout fait ensembles et elle l'avait soutenu plus que tout quand leurs propres parents n'en étaient même pas capables...

Pourtant, elle exagérait quand elle disait qu'il "attirait des mâles" dans leur appartement, il n'avait pas eu autant d'aventures que ça. Disons qu'il se divertissait le temps que l'Amour avec un grand A, frappe à sa porte. Mais il commençait à se demander s'il allait vraiment connaître ça comme sa sœur et Simon ou encore Clary et Jace...

Son cellulaire vibra et il fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était un numéro inconnu. Pourtant un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il lut les quelques lignes. La roue tournait on dirait.

De: ?

 _Salut! Hum... c'est Magnus de la fête à l'Institut. Je voulais savoir si tu serais partant pour un café un de ces quatre?_

* * *

\- "Un de ces quatre"? Dis-moi que tu blagues Magnus Bane!

Le rire de Catarina s'éleva dans tout le loft et Magnus marmonna dans sa barbe tout en buvant son gobelet de café. Tessa, elle, se retenait de rire dans son thé.

\- Merci de votre soutien les filles.

\- Y a pire ça va encore. Mais... Disons que y a mieux comme phrases d'entrées.

\- Dois-je te rappeler comment Jem et toi vous êtes mis ensembles?

Tessa se mordit la lèvre, presque gênée et Catarina calma son hilarité quelques secondes.

\- Il est comment ce jeune homme de toute façon? Tu as besoin de ma bénédiction pour le fréquenter!

\- Calme toi un peu veux-tu, je n'ai même pas encore reçu sa réponse.

\- Ca ne devrait plus tarder, rassura Tessa. En tout cas je suis contente que tu te sois décidé à revoir quelqu'un, ça va te changer les idées.

\- J'appréhende un peu... J'ai pas eu de rencards depuis...

\- 11 ans et des poussières, coupa Catarina.

\- Non mais je rêve, tu as compté?!

\- Tu me connais Magnus, je ne loupe jamais une miette de quoique ce soit. Mais tu ne dois pas paniquer tu dois juste être toi-même et retrouver ton flirt d'antant.

Magnus allait répliquer quand son cellulaire vibra à nouveau. Son coeur loupa un bond en voyant qu'Alec lui avait répondu.

De: Alec

 _Avec plaisir ;) Tu connais le Taki's?_

* * *

Alec était tellement excité qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Jace? Mmh... De ce dont il se rappelle son frère adoptif ne garde pas un très bon souvenir de ce bel asiatique à cause d'un malentendu avec Clary, donc ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Pareil pour la rousse.

Izzy? Elle et Simon étaient en plein dans les cartons, il ne voulait pas les déranger dans leur bulle de bonheur commune.

Aline? D'accord c'était sa meilleure amie mais aussi sa lesbienne préférée, donc question mecs elle ne s'y connait pas du tout.

"Ah je sais!" pensa-t-il soudain en sortant son combiné.

\- Allô?

\- Comment va ma blonde préférée? Sourit le brun.

\- Je croyais que c'était Jace ton préféré?

\- Oh et bien non, c'est toi mais ça reste entre nous bien sûr.

Il entendit le rire de Lydia à travers l'autre bout du fil et se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire. Il était content qu'elle aille mieux...

\- Alors je t'écoute, comment s'appelle-t-il?

\- Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné Lydia Branwell, pourquoi penses-tu directement que je vais te parler d'un garçon?

\- Ose me dire le contraire Alexander Lightwood!

\- Bon d'accord je m'incline, soupira-t-il dramatiquement. Et il s'appelle Magnus, Magnus Bane.

\- Le Magnus Bane de la pub? Le voyant, t'es pas sérieux? Rit-elle à nouveau.

\- Rho arrête il est vraiment canon et encore plus en vrai.

\- J'avoue. Alors, comment tu l'as rencontré? Tu as voulu connaître ton avenir?

\- Très drôle. Non, il était à l'anniversaire de l'Institut mais il avait l'air pressé, il est parti aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de lui glisser mon numéro de téléphone, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'il me rappelle.

\- Alors t'as plus qu'à passer à l'action mon cher. Fais ton petit numéro de charme, bat des cils et ça sera dans la boîte.

\- Mmh je pense que je vais me la jouer différemment cette fois, jouer un peu moins sur le flirt.

\- Pourquoi? S'étonna la blonde.

\- Il a l'air différent des autres, surtout qu'il m'a résisté à la fête. Et puis... Autant apprendre à le connaître.

\- Non je rêve... Alec Lightwood veut apprendre à connaître quelqu'un? C'est du sérieux on dirait!

\- T'emballe pas trop! Mais... Oui je crois que je veux me lancer dans une relation sérieuse pour une fois. Je sais pas si c'est lui le bon mais j'ai un bon pré-sentiment alors on verra.

\- Fais attention d'accord? Je voudrais pas que tu termines comme moi...

\- T'inquiète Lyd's... Mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais essayer de voir d'autres personnes tu sais. Depuis John...

\- Chaque chose en son temps... Bref, tu me raconteras tout?

\- Comme d'habitude! A plus.

\- Bye!

Lydia était vraiment une fille bien. Alec avait toujours blagué sur le fait que s'il était hétéro il l'épouserait direct, cette fille est parfaite. Mais elle a malheureusement eu sa dose de coeur brisé elle aussi: elle sortait depuis presque 4 ans avec John Monteverde, son premier petit-ami. Depuis le lycée ils ne s'étaient jamais lâchés mais durant leur première année d'université, il l'avait trompé avec d'autres filles. Depuis, elle refuse de sortir avec qui que ce soit.

C'était en partie pour ça qu'Alec n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses: Aline et lui avaient tellement consolé Lydia en pleurs qu'il ne voulait pas que ça lui arrive. Jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain, dire que Magnus était nerveux était un euphémisme. Il avait hésité maintes et maintes fois sur la tenue à choisir, et était arrivé à l'avance au Taki's pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard. Il était maintenant assis à une table, les poings crispés et se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

Il n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis des années! Il ne savait plus flirter, apprendre à connaître quelqu'un sans se ridiculiser. Oh par Lilith, et si il bégayait? Mais ses craintes disparurent d'un coup en voyant que son rendez-vous était arrivé et bon dieu... Alec Lightwood était vraiment beau. Il ne regrettait définitivement pas. Le brun le vit attablé et sourit en venant s'asseoir juste en face.

\- Content de te revoir Magnus. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre j'espère?

\- Euh moi aussi... Non t'inquiète pas c'est moi qui suis en avance.

\- Mmh, ravi d'apprendre que tu avais hâte de me revoir.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'oeil et le sorcier sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. "Bon sang Bane tu as quel âge pour rougir comme ça" se gifla-t-il mentalement. Alec, lui, nota dans sa tête que c'était très mignon.

\- Alors hum... Tu viens souvent ici?

\- Oh parfois avec ma sœur, quand on en a marre des cafés de Jace.

\- Ah oui ta sœur... C'est la brune qui était avec celui à lunettes c'est ça?

\- C'est ça, Isabelle.

\- Vous avez l'air proches, constata Magnus pour faire la conversation.

\- On l'est, même si elle est impossible à vivre parfois. Mais bon, les petites soeurs! Tu as de la famille toi?

\- Oh euh...

Comment expliquer à un magnifique terrestre au sang d'ange qu'il n'a qu'un père qui est un prince de l'Enfer? Et que sa mère et son père adoptif ont été dégoûté d'une marque démoniaque qui, à l'heure actuelle, se fane?

\- J'ai été adopté, mentit-il. Mais je n'ai pas de frères et soeurs.

\- Ah je vois, acquiesça le brun. Je sais plus ou moins ce que c'est, Jace est notre frère adoptif à Izzy et moi, il est arrivé chez nous quand il avait 9 ans.

Ils conversèrent pendant plusieurs heures où Magnus devint un peu plus à l'aise. En plus de flirter comme un Dom Juan, Alec était très sociable et de ce fait, aucun blanc maladroit n'eut lieu d'être dans leurs conversations. Ils en étaient déjà à leurs deuxièmes cafés quand le portable de Magnus sonna.

\- Tu ne décroches pas?

\- Oh, ce n'est sûrement rien d'important.

\- Je suis flatté de voir que tu renonces à ta vie sociale pour converser avec moi, dit Alec.

\- Et bien techniquement, avoir un rencard avec quelqu'un constitue une vie sociale je suppose.

\- Un rencard donc?

Magnus écarquilla légèrement les yeux, réalisant que peut-être Alec ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon.

\- Je-je, enfin oui ou non! C'est pas... Ca peut, ça pourrait-

\- C'en est un, rassura Alec accompagné d'un sourire.

Et ce n'était pas un sourire charmeur, c'était un sourire sincère, doux. Et Magnus ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, un élan de confiance le prenant d'un coup.

\- Je... je veux t'inviter à diner, déclara-t-il.

\- Vraiment?

\- Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Je suis plus que d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-L'Ethiopien sur la 17e, tu connais?

\- J'apprécie d'avance tes goûts culinaires, dit le terrestre. Vendredi vers 18h c'est okay pour toi?

\- Parfait, sourit Magnus.

Ils finirent par sortir du café, toujours dans une bonne ambiance où Magnus riait à une anecdote d'Alec sur son petit frère Max. Magnus admirait la façon qu'avait Alec quand il parlait de sa famille. Bien qu'il ne mentionnait pas vraiment ses parents, mais Magnus supposa qu'il ne devait pas avoir une très bonne relation avec eux.

Le sorcier insista pour raccompagner le jeune homme devant son immeuble et durant ce trajet, où leurs mains se frôlaient, où ils se souriaient, Magnus se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un...

\- Bon... C'est là, déclara Alec en s'arrêtant devant un bâtiment à l'écart de Brooklyn. On se dit à vendredi alors?

\- Oui, à vendredi.

Alec surprit le sorcier en se baissant à sa hauteur pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Magnus entrouvrit la bouche de surprise, ses joues écarlates, et Alec sourit, satisfait de son petit effet. Magnus se retourna, prêt à partir quand Alec le héla toujours devant son immeuble.

\- Magnus?

\- Oui?

\- Si jamais pour vendredi, c'est bien un rencard aussi ne t'inquiète pas!

Magnus pouffa et continua son chemin après un dernier regard pour le terrestre au sang d'ange.

Il rentra chez lui, se sentant léger comme une plume et avec un sourire prenant la moitié de son visage. Beaucoup de passants l'avaient dévisagé bizarrement mais il ne portait pas beaucoup attention. Il était juste heureux de ce... Rencard.

Il déchanta cependant quand il alluma la lumière à l'intérieur de son loft:

\- PAR LILITH! Raphaël, tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Effectivement, Raphaël Santiago, ex-vampire et bon ami de Magnus, était assis sur le canapé un verre de martini en mains.

\- J'ai été obligé de passer puisque monsieur ne daignait pas décrocher son cellulaire.

\- Et tu étais aussi « obligé » de te servir dans mon bar à alcools? Demanda l'asiatique en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Oh arrête un peu, tu ne bois plus autant de toute façon. D'ailleurs tu étais beaucoup plus accueillant quand ta consommation d'alcool était plus haute.

\- Et si tu me disais le but de ta visite?

\- Ah oui, et bien rien de spécial à vrai dire. Mais Catarina m'a dit quelque chose de très intéressant tout à l'heure...

\- Je la déteste, soupira Magnus.

\- Alors comme ça monsieur voit quelqu'un et ne m'en parle même pas?

FIN. Ce sera sûrement une fiction de 3-4 chapitres pas plus, j'espère que ça vous plait.


	2. Chapter 2

-Tu ne trouves pas que la veste ça fait un peu de trop ?

-Magnus Bane est stressé et me demande des conseils en mode ? On aura tout vu ! Se moqua Raphaël.

-Urgggh tu me casses les pieds Santiago, j'aurais dû appeler Ragnor pour m'aider, il m'aurait donné des conseils pertinents _lui_.

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu reproches à mes conseils, c'est important d'avoir des préservatifs sur soi surtout quand on s'apprête à aller dîner avec un bel apollon.

Magnus soupira, las et amusé en même temps comme toujours de son ami et sa langue bien pendue. Son second rendez-vous avec Alec avait lieu demain et même si Magnus commençait à redevenir confiant comme il l'était dans ses précédentes relations, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser car c'était Alec. Alec, le beau brun ténébreux aux yeux hazels qui le faisait déjà perdre tous ses moyens.

-Je me trompe ou tu commences vraiment à t'attacher à ce gamin ?

-Il est juste tellement… Magnifique. Et intéressant ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant discuté avec quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de mon passé de sorcier, de mes années folles…

-Alors profite, _amigo._ Bon je te laisse, je dois vaquer à mes activités. Mais ne stresse pas trop pour demain soir, soi toi-même et encore une fois… Garde des protections sur toi !

-Raph' !

-Je sais que tu m'aimes, à plus ! Lâcha l'ex-vampire en sortant du loft.

Magnus soupira en entendant la porte claquer. « Cet abruti d'espagnol va m'en repayer une, un jour ! » pensa-t-il en rangeant les vêtements qu'il avait éparpillé sur le lit. Il y a des années de ça, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde pour un rendez-vous : des paillettes, des paillettes et rien que des paillettes. Mais plus les siècles ont défilé, et plus le sorcier se lassait de cette vie de fêtard, de cette magie qu'il surutilisait… Puis un jour, une tornade nommée Camille Belcourt, vampire séduisante et satanique, lui a brisé le cœur et c'est ce jour-là qu'il a tout raccroché : sa magie, ses paillettes, le Pandémonium, même son titre de Grand Sorcier et surtout : l'amour.

Il s'était privé de tout sentiment mais… Alec a débloqué quelque chose en lui.

* * *

L'heure du rendez-vous était enfin arrivée. Alec, comme toujours, était splendide sans en faire trop et Magnus était resté sur la tenue qu'il avait choisi avec Raphaël la veille. Ils furent rapidement attablés à une table près de la fenêtre et parcoururent le menus des yeux.

-Je suis surpris, admit Alec d'un ton admiratif. Peu de personnes aiment la nourriture éthiopienne.

-L'Ethiopie est un de mes meilleurs voyages. Après l'Australie et le Pérou, bien sûr.

-J'ignorais que tu avais beaucoup voyagé.

-Oh hum… Disons que j'ai eu le temps pour ça, dit Magnus en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Il allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'Alec ne se doute pas qu'il avait plusieurs siècles derrière lui. Le brun esquissa comme à son habitude un sourire charmeur, avant de se pencher vers Magnus au-dessus de la table.

-Entre nous, pas besoin de beaucoup voyager quand j'ai une des sept merveilles du monde devant moi.

Magnus, au lieu de rougir ne fit que sourire en guise de remerciement mais il sentait ses oreilles chauffer. « Comment ce gosse arrive-t-il déjà à me mettre dans cet état, on est à peine assis… »

Un serveur arriva pour prendre leurs commandes et chacun commandèrent un plat différent en promettant à l'autre de lui faire goûter.

-Au faites, tu ne m'as jamais dit de quelle origine tu étais.

-Oh euh, d'Indonésie, près de Jakarta pour être exact.

-La chance ! Bali m'a toujours fait rêver.

-Les montagnes sont impressionnantes c'est vrai mais Lombok est une destination beaucoup plus belle si tu veux mon avis. Et puis c'est le plus grand archipel du monde, il y a plus de dix mille îles magnifiques à découvrir.

-Je ne peux que te croire, rit Alec au mini cours de géographie.

-Je… Je te montrerais peut-être un jour ? Dit Magnus d'un ton incertain.

Pourtant, Alec acquiesça avec un grand sourire et le cœur de l'ancien immortel se mit à battre plus vite. Leurs plats arrivèrent par la suite et Magnus prit du plaisir à raconter ses nombreux voyages au plus jeune, lui raconter des anecdotes qui firent beaucoup rire le terrestre… Cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas juste essayé d'apprendre à le connaître. Il se sentait à l'aise avec Alec.

Il en apprit lui-même un peu plus sur le jeune homme et retint un rire quand Alec lui dit qu'il était né à Alicante, en Espagne. « Ironie du sort quand on sait qu'il aurait pu être un chasseur d'ombres » pensa-t-il pour lui.

-Tu veux goûter ? Lui demanda le sorcier en pointant son _injera._

-Volontiers.

Magnus lui tendit la fourchette et déglutit en voyant la vision devant lui : Alec s'était penché pour se saisir de la bouchée et l'avala en gardant ses yeux fixés dans ceux de l'asiatique et en s'attardant longtemps sur la fourchette. Ce garçon allait le faire craquer s'il continuait comme ça…

-Délicieux, sourit Alec comme si de rien n'était. Et pas que le plat d'ailleurs.

-Je vais finir par croire que c'est une habitude chez toi…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Me faire perdre tous mes moyens…

-Content de voir l'effet que ça te fait.

-Allumeur, râla doucement Magnus mais Alec l'entendit et rit.

La nuit était tombée désormais sur New York et les deux hommes finirent par quitter le restaurant après que Magnus ait insisté maintes et maintes fois pour payer. « C'est moi qui t'aie invité tu te rappelles ? », et qui était Alec pour refuser, surtout qu'il commençait à bien connaître l'asiatique qui malgré son côté introverti et gêné, était très convaincant de nature.

-J'habite à deux pas… Tu… Tu veux bien me raccompagner ? Demanda le sorcier, incertain.

Alec hocha positivement de la tête et à sa grande surprise, Magnus lui saisit la main et commença à marcher en direction de son appartement au-dessus de sa boutique d'antiquités et de voyance. Alec insista pour le raccompagner en haut jusqu'au pallier (bien qu'il eût un instant de regret en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur et que Magnus habitait au quatrième étage) ce qui commença à faire stresser Magnus : certes il avait passé une soirée exquise mais… Devait-il faire rentrer Alec ? Pour un dernier verre ou… autre chose ? Non, non c'est trop tôt… Mais si c'était ce que voulait Alec ? Il inspira et expira silencieusement quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa porte.

-J'ai passé un bon moment, dit finalement Alec.

-De même Alexander.

-Alexander ?

-Oh hum désolé, tu préfères ton diminutif peut-être ? C'est juste que je trouve que c'est un très beau prénom…

-D'habitude je menace de mort quiconque m'appelle ainsi mais…

-Mais ?

-J'aime comment il sonne quand tu le prononces…

Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment fait attention à la proximité qui s'était largement réduite entre eux mais bientôt, Magnus put sentir le souffle du plus grand à quelques mètres de son visage et sa tête se mit à tourner. Le même effet se produisait sur Alec qui ne pouvait s'empêcher inconsciemment de se rapprocher un peu plus, Magnus avait cette odeur, ce parfum…Comme du bois de santal et de vanille et ça l'hypnotisait.

-T'aurais… T'aurais pas dû monter avec moi…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que maintenant j'ai envie de faire ça.

A peine finit-il sa phrase que le sorcier attira le terrestre par la taille pour coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alec ne se gêna absolument pas pour répondre au baiser en faisant reculer Magnus jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit plaqué contre sa porte d'entrée. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux légèrement gélifiés du plus âgé qui sentit ses jambes trembler quand la langue d'Alec commença à taquiner la sienne. Il n'avait pas embrassé quelqu'un depuis bien longtemps et jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de désir dans un seul baiser.

… et c'est ce qui l'effraya le temps d'un instant.

Il repoussa Alec un peu plus durement qu'il ne le voulait et ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'il attrapait ses clés.

-Euh je-je, désolé ! C'est-je-tu es… C'est juste que je veux pas t-tout gâcher en allant trop vite !

CLAC. Magnus se laissa glisser contre la porte maintenant à l'intérieur de son appartement avant de réaliser la bourde phénoménale qu'il venait de faire. Il avait claqué la porte au nez d'Alec. « Crétin, abruti de première, rustre de plusieurs siècles, gâcheur de romantisme mais je suis juste trop bête bordel ! » se traita-t-il mentalement de tous les noms.

Il ignorait qu'Alec était toujours de l'autre côté de la porte, les yeux écarquillés en se touchant les lèvres, encore pantelant de ce qui fut sûrement le plus beau baiser qu'il ait reçu en 20 ans.

FIN. (Prochain chapitre bientôt !)


	3. Chapter 3

Alec leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le rire moqueur d'Aline qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

-Attends, attends, disait-elle avec difficulté tellement son ventre se tordait de rire. Vous vous êtes roulés une pelle puis il t'a claqué la porte au nez ?

-Merci de ton soutien !

-Bah t'avoueras quand même que c'est à mourir de rire.

-Et pourquoi ça ?! Je sais même pas s'il veut encore me voir.

Aline secoua la tête, tellement son meilleur ami pouvait être bête comme ses pieds parfois.

-Bien sûr qu'il a envie de te revoir, c'est pour ça qu'il a stressé et t'a mis dehors.

-Tu crois ?

-Alec, ce mec a l'air d'un éternel célibataire qui s'est fait brisé le cœur. Si tu veux mon avis il t'aime bien et c'est pour ça qu'il a eu cette réaction.

-Mouais, souffla le Lightwood peu convaincu.

-Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu as horreur qu'on te résiste !

-C'est totalement faux !

-Pas de ça avec moi Lightwood, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait : les mecs ça a toujours été de la tarte pour toi donc le fait que ce mec en particulier ne te facilite pas la tâche, ça t'énerve.

-T'as pas cours par hasard ? Répondit Alec, lassé de la conversation.

-C'est ça, essaye d'éviter la discussion. Mais si, t'as raison faut que je me grouille sinon l'auditoire sera bondé et Helen me gardera pas de place. Bonne chance Lightwood !

-Je t'emmerde Penhallow.

La jeune fille partit et Alec se retrouva à nouveau seul au Java Jace. Jace lui-même vint d'ailleurs le voir.

-Au lieu de carburer au café tu devrais pas aller à ton cours d'architecture ?

-Mmh, nia Alec en buvant son latté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Rien, je suis juste fatigué aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de voir personne.

-Un mec ?

-Plus ou moins.

-C'est Raj encore ? Parce que s'il continue à te stalker je vais-

-Relax le Wayland protecteur c'est pas lui, rit le brun. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il me foute la paix ces temps-ci. Non, c'est… Quelqu'un d'autre.

Jace allait répliquer mais vit plusieurs commandes de cafés qui l'attendaient.

-On en parle plus tard hein ? Tu me le dirais s'il y a quelque chose ?

-T'inquiète !

Alec avala sa dernière gorgée de café et partit. Jace c'était plus que son meilleur ami, c'était son frère. Il préférait attendre avant de lui parler de Magnus ou pire, le présenter parce que si Jace ne l'approuvait pas… Hum ce serait mal barré.

* * *

Le même jour, alors que Magnus travaillait il se demanda si Alec allait bien. Bien qu'il se posait cette question depuis leur rendez-vous dont il avait complètement gâché la fin. Il n'arrivait même plus à répondre aux questions débiles de ces gens qui venaient pour consulter leur avenir et savoir s'ils allaient enfin trouver le grand amour.

Quand la cloche accrochée à sa porte retentit, signe qu'un nouveau client venait d'entrer, il soupira et se retourna malgré lui pour l'accueillir.

-Bienvenue que puis-je faire pour… vous.

Le sorcier était pris de court en voyant qui venait d'entrer. Isabelle, s'il se rappelait bien, la jeune sœur d'Alexander. La brune se tenait à l'entrée souriante, ses lunettes au bord de son nez et une queue de cheval qui relevait ses cheveux.

-Bonjour ! Je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous, désolée, mais est-ce que vous auriez le temps pour une consultation ?

-Euh, je…

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre avant d'acquiescer car après tout il n'avait rien à faire. La jeune fille sourit en guise de remerciement et s'assit en face de lui alors qu'il prépara les bougies et ses cartes. « Elle ressemble à son frère… Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? C'est peut-être lui qui l'envoie pour éviter de devoir lui-même dire qu'il ne veut plus me voir après la cata de vendredi… »

Magnus finit par s'installer avant de sourire et de reprendre son air professionnel.

-Dans quel domaine désirez-vous consulter ? La vie professionnelle, la famille, l'amour-

-L'amour, dit-elle sans hésitation. Mais… A vrai dire, ce n'est pas pour moi que je désire en savoir plus. C'est sur mon frère.

Magnus déglutit avant d'hocher de la tête. Il commença à tirer les cartes tout en sentant le regard lourd d'Isabelle sur elle. C'était sûrement la seule consultation de la journée pour laquelle il se concentrait.

-Hum… Et bien votre frère est dans un état de confusion, dit-il en tirant une de ses cartes. (NDLA : Je ne connais rien aux tarots désolée si ce passage est indécis)

-Hinhin, dit distraitement Isabelle mais tout de même attentive.

-Mais il a l'air de vouloir… Entamer quelque chose de sérieux ?

-Vous avez l'air incertain.

-Disons que c'est plus difficile quand la personne concernée n'est pas là, répondit-il avec une voix presque tremblante. Après tout, il était en train de consulter l'avenir amoureux du garçon qui hantait ses pensées depuis des jours.

Cependant, il continua :

-Je vois… De la souffrance, par rapport à un passé. Et une peur de s'engager.

-C'est tout Alec… Je crois que j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires, merci pour vos services.

La jeune brune jeta un billet sur la table au milieu des tarots et partit avant même que Magnus ne put protester quoique ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer… ? Se dit-il complètement perdu et à présent seul.

* * *

-Tu as QUOI ?! Hurla Alexander dans son combiné au point que tous les gens du métro se retournèrent vers lui.

-J'ai été consulté chez Magnus pour toi ! D'ailleurs il était nerveux, je crois qu'il m'a reconnu.

-Mais Izzy t'es dingue ? On s'est pas parlés depuis le rendez-vous, je voulais lui laisser de la distance !

-Hey je voulais juste t'aider. Et puis je te connais quand tu parles de « distance », c'est que tu ne vas jamais les recontacter !

-J'aurais jamais dû te parler de ce rendez-vous.

-Alec je-

Le jeune homme raccrocha, en rogne contre sa sœur. Il l'aimait mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle l'exaspérait quand elle se mêlait de ses affaires. Alec descendit du métro non loin de son appartement et fut d'un coup bien heureux de ne plus habiter avec Izzy parce qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à la voir. Il avait définitivement d'un bon verre de vin blanc. Mais à peine ouvrit-il le frigo que son cellulaire sonna à nouveau et il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder l'appelant avant d'exploser :

-Bordel Isabelle laisse-moi au moins tranquille ce soir.

-Ce n'est pas ta sœur Alexander. Bonsoir à toi aussi.

Alec sentit tous ses membres se figer en reconnaissant cette voix froide, presque méprisante : sa mère.

* * *

La journée de Magnus se termina normalement bien que la visite de la sœur d'Alexander lui restait encore en tête. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal bien sûr, elle avait même l'air sympathique tout comme Alec l'avait décrite. Mais comment devait-il prendre le fait qu'elle soit venue consulter pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il n'était même pas au courant…

Mais tout en continuant d'y repenser, Magnus réalisa que cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête et qu'il devrait peut-être reprendre contact avec le jeune homme, s'excuser pour cette panique monstre qu'il a eu au moment du baiser. C'était stupide après tout! Il savait déjà qu'il appréciait Alec alors pourquoi stresser? Pourquoi stressait-il depuis un siècle à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui? Son drame sentimental avec Camille remonte d'il y a si longtemps... Il avait le droit de passer à autre chose quand même!

Une once de détermination passa dans les yeux du sorcier qui prit sa veste et son portable en essayant de se rappeler où habitait le jeune homme. Mais à peine ouvrit-il la porte, qu'il se figea car quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà derrière.

-Bonsoir je-je, je sais qu'il est tard mais...

Les yeux de Magnus s'écarquillaient de plus en plus car devant lui se tenait Alec. Mais pas le Alec confiant et souriant qu'il avait fréquenté, non, là devant lui se tenait un Alec humide à cause de la légère bruine et vêtu d'une simple veste en jeans et les cheveux en pétard.

-... je me suis embrouillé avec ma soeur, ma meilleure amie est chez sa copine, mon meilleur ami pareil et je-je j'aurais pas dû venir... _Elle_ a raison je suis juste qu'une erreur...

Magnus était complètement dépassé par la situation et ne savait pas quoi faire mais au moment où Alec se retourna pour partir, il lui prit délicatement le poignet et chercha le regard du plus jeune. Et Magnus connaissait ce regard ahuri et triste pour l'avoir lui-même beaucoup expérimenté: Alec n'allait pas bien.

-Entre... Tu trembles de froid.

La voix de Magnus était chaleureuse, rassurante. Et même si Alec ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que ça, ça le rassura de suite. Il pouvait faire confiance à Magnus, il était gentil, il ne se moquerait pas de lui, il ne profiterait pas de lui...

-Je vais te servir une boisson chaude... Un thé ça te va?

-O-Oui...

Sa voix tremblotait sur chacun de ses mots et cela inquiétait de plus en plus le sorcier. Alec débordait toujours de confiance dans chacune de ses phrases mais là il avait juste l'air... vulnérable. Magnus s'absenta dans la cuisine pour lui préparer un thé et quand il revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard, il fut surpris: Alec était assis sur son canapé et Président Miaou se frottait à ses pieds et ronronnait pour des caresses.

-Il t'aime bien, sourit Magnus. D'habitude il se cache quand des étrangers rentrent ici.

Alec répondit d'un petit sourire qui se fana rapidement. Magnus finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés en posant la tasse devant lui sur la table basse.

-Tout va bien...? Se risqua-t-il à demander.

-Oui... Enfin... Pas ce soir du moins. J'ai parfois des coups de blues... Des coups durs qui surgissent comme ça... Qui rappellent de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je connais ça, acquiesça Magnus. Tu veux en parler?

-T'es pas obligé tu sais, dit Alec en buvant une gorgée de son thé. Je suis sûr que tu as autre chose à faire un mercredi soir que d'écouter les problèmes d'un gamin.

-Non! Je... Tu ne me déranges pas Alexander. En faites... J'allais passer te voir.

Alec se tourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui je voulais discuter de la fin un peu... désastreuse de notre rendez-vous.

Magnus était content de voir que le sujet avait l'air de changer les idées d'Alec car ce dernier retint un rire.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu qualifies ça de désastreux. Tu embrasses très bien.

-Merci hum toi aussi, rit nerveusement Magnus.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira un bon coup.

-Juste... Désolé pour la porte au nez. J'ai tendance à vite paniquer quand je me rends compte que j'apprécie quelqu'un. Genre... Vraiment beaucoup.

De la surprise se lut soudain sur le visage du brun.

-Tu... Tu m'apprécies vraiment?

-C'est évident Alexander.

Ce dernier sourit.

-J'aime définitivement comment ça sonne quand c'est toi qui m'appelle comme ça. Et excuse-moi si je suis... Comme ça. C'est même pas dans mes habitudes de craquer comme ça devant les gens. J'ai l'air pathétique.

-Tu n'es pas pathétique Alexander, pas du tout... Si c'est pas trop indiscret de te demander, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là?

Le jeune homme baissa le regard et rabattit ses yeux sur le chaton, toujours à ses pieds. Machinalement, Alec commença à passer sa main sur le pelage doux du félin qui se laissa faire.

-Je n'ai pas une très bonne relation avec mes parents. Surtout ma mère en faites. Elle est déçue de comment je suis et elle ne se prive pas de me le rappeler.

"C'est pour ça qu'il n'en parle jamais" conclut mentalement Magnus. Il comprenait en quelques sortes ce que ressentait le brun parce que lui-même détestait parler de son passé. Mais comment quelqu'un, surtout sa propre mère pouvait juger Alexander sur une quelconque chose? A ses yeux, il était... Parfait. Oui, parfait. "Doux Seigneur je me suis trop attaché à ce garçon..." Mais Magnus comprenait maintenant de qui parlait Alec quand il s'était qualifié "d'erreur" tout à l'heure.

-Je sais que ça te paraît bizarre, ricana Alec. J'ai toujours l'air hyper sûr de moi, voire hautain. Ma soeur s'amuse même à dire que c'est à force de fréquenter Jace. Mais faut croire que d'après ma mère je suis pas assez... Bien.

-Elle a tord, coupa rapidement Magnus. Je veux dire... Je ne la connais pas et je ne veux surtout pas la juger mais elle a tord. Tu es... Enfin, tu...

"Vas-y Bane, enfonce toi à essayer de le réconforter alors que tu t'humilies devant ce sublime garçon plus qu'autre chose".

-Tu en perds tes mots? Se moqua Alec qui commençait à retrouver son assurance et son humour habituel.

-Rho ça va c'est pas drôle! Juste... Tu n'as pas à changer pour qui que ce soit Alec. Sache-le.

Et le sourire moqueur d'Alec se transforma rapidement en un sourire plus sincère, plus... reconnaissant. Et quand son regard dévia sur les lèvres de Magnus, celui-ci sut qu'il était foutu. Stupide terrestre au sang d'ange et son stupide charme fou. En une seconde, leurs lèvres étaient déjà jointes et se cherchaient presque désespérement. Ce baiser était encore plus passionné que le premier. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le canapé, Alec à califourchon sur Magnus. Sa chemise était froissée et il se faisait un plaisir de froisser celle d'Alec qui laissait entrevoir sa peau d'ivoire. Et même si Magnus désirait en voir plus et faire beaucoup plus, il savait qu'il devait mettre un stop.

-Alec, intervint-il entre deux baisers mais rien à faire le terrestre continuait de l'embrasser.

Le terrestre se mit alors à genoux devant le sorcier et s'apprêta à déboutonner son pantalon quand Magnus lui prit les mains pour l'arrêter.

-C'est pas une bonne idée...

-T'en as pas envie?

-Quoi? Non! Enfin j'veux dire SI! J'en ai envie, et t'es genre carrément sexy! Désolé ça sonne hyper... Hum... Je...

Magnus souffla un bon coup et se reprit dans l'espoir de trouver ses mots.

-Tu es plus que désirable Alexander, mais c'est trop tôt. Je veux vraiment apprendre à te connaître avant de... Passer aux choses sérieuses.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Alec et Magnus pensa l'avoir vexé mais avant de pouvoir bafouiller une quelconque excuse, Alec reprit la parole.

-Tu es tellement... Différent des autres mecs que j'ai fréquenté.

-Comment ça?

-Tu es si gentil avec moi, si patient depuis que je suis arrivé dans ton appart'... N'importe quel autre mec aurait profité de la situation.

Cette révélation frappa Magnus comme la foudre: Alec était fragile en ce moment-même, vulnérable... Il pensait vraiment que Magnus allait en profiter pour le mettre dans son lit? C'est donc comme cela que toutes les relations d'Alec se sont passées? Cette pensée à elle seule, mit Magnus en colère, au point qu'il se demanda si le peu de magie qui lui restait n'allait pas tout faire exploser autour de lui. Ce garçon méritait de l'affection, de la tendresse et à la place on lui a fait croire que pour remercier une personne de son hospitalité, il fallait qu'il se mette à genoux devant lui! Le sorcier agrippa presque brusquement le menton du plus jeune.

-Alec écoute-moi bien: Je ne te forcerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veuilles pas, on va à ton rythme...

Alec hocha la tête en guise de réponse car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. C'était rare qu'il laissait des gens qu'il connaissait depuis peu entrevoir la pression qu'il gardait pour lui, il essayait toujours d'avoir l'air confiant en toute circonstance. Et Magnus était si compatissant avec lui... Si seulement sa mère n'avait pas appelé... Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait directement foncé chez Magnus. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il était heureux de l'avoir fait.

-Hum... Il est tard, dit le sorcier. Tu veux... Rester ici cette nuit?

-Il me semblait que vous vouliez prendre votre temps monsieur Bane?

Magnus répulsa un frisson. Si Alec continuait à l'appeler "monsieur Bane" avec sa si belle voix, ça allait lui donner des idées pas très... angéliques.

* * *

 _Le lendemain..._

Isabelle se demandait parfois si elle ne devrait pas passer de l'autre bord tout comme son frère parce que, bon sang les mecs! Elle s'était réveillée toute seule en cette belle journée ensoleillée avec un post-it sur le front disant: "Marathon Call Of Duty avec Jace, je reviens ce soir! Je t'aime xx -S"

La belle Lightwood avait soupiré et s'était juste affaissé sur le sofa bien décidée à se faire son propre marathon mais avec ses Star Wars adorés. Elle aurait bien appelé Clary puisque leurs deux geek de petit-amis les avaient toutes deux laissé tomber mais la belle rousse devait aider aux préparatifs du mariage de sa mère Jocelyne et son beau-père Luke.

Alors qu'elle allait commencer l'épisode 2 "l'Attaque des Clones", la sonnette retentit. Izzy soupira car elle était loin d'être présentable mais finit par resserrer son peignoir et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut étonnée de se retrouver face à Alec.

-Hey...

Elle connaissait cette voix et ce regard. Elle le connaissait même un peu trop bien.

-Maman? Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

Et effectivement, Alec hocha de la tête en se fourrant dans les bras de sa petite soeur qui le serra fort contre elle. Elle vit une unique larme couler sur la joue de son frère et l'essuya. Elle était une des seules à comprendre.

-Excuse-moi pour hier au téléphone.

-C'est oublié frérot... Alors, qu'est-ce que notre adorable maman a encore dit?

-Comme d'habitude, souffla l'aîné. Qu'il serait temps que je me trouve un boulot puisqu'en tant qu'aîné de la famille elle n'avait pas à gaspiller son temps et son argent à payer des études qu'elle n'approuve même pas.

-Elle est vraiment injuste de te dire ça... Tu es un des meilleurs étudiants de ta fac et tu seras sûrement le meilleur architecte d'intérieur au monde!

-Tu sais comme moi que c'est pas seulement mes études qui lui posent problème...

Le jeune homme posa sa veste et prit une voix plus aïgue, presque agaçante:

-"J'espère que tu sais qu'il est temps que tu deviennes un homme Alexander, et par un homme je veux dire un qui ne couche pas avec d'autres hommes"

Cette parfaite imitation de leur mère Maryse aurait d'habitude fait rire la jeune fille mais cette fois, elle était juste lassée. Mais pas d'Alec, juste de la situation familiale dans laquelle son frère était fourré depuis quelques années maintenant: l'homosexualité d'Alec avait toujours été évidente pour lui, Isabelle et même Jace. Mais par pour leurs parents apparemment qui l'avaient plutôt mal pris. En faites, c'était plus leur mère qui n'était même plus capable d'entretenir une conversation avec son fils sans lui faire de reproches. Leur père, Robert, était lui juste... passif, et laissait sa femme s'acharner sur Alec sans rien dire. Alec était habitué depuis longtemps mais ses amis savaient que ça l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve le plus? C'est que maman ne se gêne même pas pour t'écarter volontairement de la famille! J'veux dire, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas vu Max?

-Presque deux mois, chuchota Alec, la tête baissée.

-Je lui parlerai Alec, ça peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Izzy ça ira je te dis, je veux pas que tu t'embrouilles avec les parents pour moi. Et puis crois-le ou pas mais... ça va mieux malgré ça.

Et effectivement, Izzy voyait bien qu'Alec avait l'air beaucoup moins touché par les remontrances de leur mère que d'habitude.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que la pilule passe aussi bien?

-Mmmh, vu le fait que tu te mêles UN PEU TROP de mes affaires ces temps-ci, je vais garder ça pour moi.

-Attends... C'est en rapport avec Magnus?! Demanda Izzy excitée.

-Peut-être.

-Alec alleeeez! Raconte!

-Ben... Hier soir après l'appel de maman j'étais vraiment pas bien et comme je culpabilisais de t'avoir crié dessus, je sais pas pourquoi mais... J'ai été le voir lui, à la place.

Les yeux d'Izzy auraient très bien pu sortir de leurs orbites. Ayant été à la rencontre de Magnus d'elle-même, elle savait déjà qu'il avait l'air d'un gars bien mais... Un gars bien au point qu'Alec aille se réfugier chez lui? A propos d'un sujet aussi personnel alors qu'il déteste en parler? A la rigueur, Alec se confiait soit à elle, Jace, Lydia ou encore Aline puisque cette dernière vivait un peu la même expérience avec son père.

-Et... Je lui ai pas raconté toute ma vie hein! Juste... Je me suis confié à lui, il m'a rassuré et...

-Ca a fini dans un lit je parie?

-Non! Justement!

Izzy fronça les sourcils et Alec soupira en continuant à monologuer.

-Ca aurait pu aller plus loin mais il a stoppé, il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on prenne notre temps, qu'il ne profiterait pas de ma vulnérabilité comme ça... Il a été adorable.

Alec sourit à ce souvenir et cela n'échappa pas à Isabelle. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour car elle était familière à ces sourires niais, les même qu'elle avait quand elle parlait de Simon et tout ça la rendait extatique:

Son frère tombait amoureux.

FIN. ATTENTION PLEAAAASE: Je suis désolée pour ce petit retard et je vous remercie beaucoup beaucouuuup pour vos reviews sur cette histoire je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise! Je vous avoue que j'ai écrit pratiquement tout l'été mais comme je suis rentrée à l'université cette année je manque vraiment de temps pour écrire :/ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas l'inspi' est bien là et elle compte rester ;) Pour ceux qui suivent encore ma fiction "I am" pour les bonus RELAX MES POULES le mariage d'Alec et Magnus va bientôt arriver, je tiens juste à ce que ce chapitre soit parfait parce qu'un mariage Malec, ça se doit d'être bien écrit!

Bisous, Anne-So :D


	4. Chapter 4

Isabelle, Simon, Alec et Clary étaient à leur table habituelle du Java Jace avant leur dernier cours de la journée. Alec était en train de relire ses cours tandis que les trois autres compères s'affairaient passionnément à un de leurs nombreux débats...

-Bon Clary, on va pas y passer toute la nuit avoue juste que Star Wars est MIEUX que Star Trek et on en reste là! S'agitait Simon dans tous les sens.

-Jamais! De toute façon vous n'êtes même pas capable d'apprécier le magnifique personnage qu'est Monsieur Spock donc vous êtes sans espoir. En plus vous oubliez que Star Trek existe depuis bien plus longtemps que Star Wars!

-Dis surtout que tu sais toi-même ta défaite, tu as adoré "Le Réveil de la Force"! Tu es même venu avec nous au cinéma pour l'avant-première, argumenta Izzy.

-Bien sûr que j'ai été le voir avec vous, vous nous avez cassé les pieds pendant DEUX MOIS ENTIERS avec cette fichue avant-première!

-Clary 1, Sizzy 0, dit Alec sans même relever la tête de son bouquin.

Le couple, tel un miroir, bouda en croisant les bras.

-Traître de frère!

-Si tu le dis! Bon et c'est possible que vous la mettiez en veilleuse maintenant? J'ai un partiel en histoire de l'art demain.

-C'est pas comme si tu étudiais beaucoup, lâcha Simon.

-Rappelle-moi ce que ma soeur voit en toi déjà?

-Hey t'es dur! Et puis regarde-moi je suis un Apollon...

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et son esprit dériva vers son propre Apollon qu'il avat hâte de revoir ce soir pour leur cinquième rendez-vous, déjà.

-Salut Lyds'! Dit soudain Clary quand la blonde s'assit à leur table.

A peine Lydia s'assit qu'Alec l'examina rapidement des yeux. Elle était vêtue d'une robe fleurie mais simple, de bottes en daim qui s'y accordaient parfaitement et bien sûr, la marque de fabrique de Lydia: ses cheveux tressés sur le côté et relevés par une queue de cheval.

-J'approuve la tenue.

-Et le grand Alec De La Renta a parlé! Rit Izzy.

-Je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges. Et c'est en quel honneur ce nouveau style?

-C'est pas vraiment nouveau, j'ai toujours eu ce look là. Mais je voulais me ressentir belle à nouveau, répondit timidement Lydia. Arrêter de me négliger, quoi...

Le sourire d'Alec s'agrandit d'avantage tout comme celui d'Isabelle quand ils comprirent l'allusion.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire?

-Je crois bien que oui cher frère. Notre Lydia se remet sur le marché!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le sourire de Clary s'illumina encore plus quand elle sentit les bras de son amoureux s'enrouler autour de sa taille, signe que Jace était en pause. Leurs discussions reprirent normalement mais Jace justement, regardait Alec bizarrement. Le brun le remarqua mais ne dit rien au début parce qu'il savait ce que ça voulait dire: Jace était contrarié et c'était à cause de lui, visiblement. Mais alors que Simon et Clary parlaient de leur prof de dessin et que Jace n'arrêtait toujours pas de le fixer furtivement, Alec en eut assez:

-Y a un souci?

-Hein quoi? Non, on disait juste que le prof fumait parfois en classe et que ça déran-

-Non pas toi Si', soupira Alec. Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu avais un petit-ami?

Un grand silence envahit la petite table et Simon et Clary se retournèrent telle une seule tête vers le plus âgé.

-Tu vois quelqu'un?! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Bon, qui a balancé? Demanda Alec, ennuyé.

-C'est pas moi cette fois! S'exclama Izzy en levant les mains innocemment.

Alec se tourna vers Lydia qui se mordit la lèvre, gênée.

-Hum... J'ai peut-être lâché la boulette hier à Jace quand on était en cours de bio'?

-Compte pas sur moi pour te raconter mon rendez-vous de ce soir Branwell, tu m'as trahi.

-Rendez-vous? Ce soir?! S'écrièrent de nouveau Clary et Simon.

-Doucement les beuglantes! Qui c'est? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda Jace.

-Tu ne le connais pas. Et je voulais attendre un peu, c'est tout récent!

-Vous vous voyez quand même depuis plus d'un mois...

-Izzy!

-Quoi, un mois? Tu les gardes pas aussi longtemps d'habitude, c'est sérieux à ce point?

Même s'il l'avait fait inconsciemment, ce commentaire de la part de Jace vexa Alec au plus haut point. Si même son propre frère voyait en lui ce type qui ne faisait que jeter les mecs, c'était vraiment peu flatteur.

-J'ai cours. Bye, dit-il en remballant toutes ses affaires.

-Non Alec le prend pas mal c'est-

-Laissez tomber!

Le Lightwood partit sans demander son reste, laissant un froid sur la table avec un Jace tout penaud et une Lydia culpabilisant d'en avoir trop dit. Alec marcha à travers le campus car il avait bien sûr menti, son prochain cours était dans 10 minutes et il avait largement le temps devant lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du prendre la remarque de Jace tant à coeur mais c'était plus fort pour lui. Il en avait marre du jugement des autres.

-Alec!

"Manquait plus que lui!" se dit-il mentalement. Il eut pendant un instant l'envie de faire comme si il n'avait pas entendu et tracer son chemin mais finit par faire face à Raj qui ne lui avait pas du tout manqué.

-Pourquoi tu réponds plus à mes messages?

-J'suis chargé, répondit simplement Alec en se remettant à marcher.

Mais pas de chance, le jeune homme le suivit ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Je sais que tu me mens.

-Ecoute Raj je sais que tu as accepté de faire le steward à la fête de l'Institut rien que pour me faire plaisir mais il ne se passera rien entre nous, désolé.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas ma chance? Sors avec moi au moins ce soir... Mon colocataire n'est pas là ce soir, sourit le basané.

Il caressa le bras d'Alec qui retira sa main avec un air presque dégoûté.

-J'suis pas un buffet à volonté. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, on a juste passé la nuit ensembles une seule fois et ça ne risque pas de se reproduire.

-Tu vois quelqu'un c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est ça.

Raj finit par partir d'un pas énervé et Alec put enfin souffler de soulagement. Il commençait à croire que sa soeur avait raison: ce mec était casse-pied et même un coup d'un soir avec lui était un coup de trop. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui dire qu'il voyait quelqu'un tellement les nouvelles tournaient vite ici. Mais comme ses amis étaient au courant, autant que tout le monde le soit.

Alec finit par retrouver le sourire en pensant à Magnus et partit vers sa salle de classe.

* * *

Du côté de Magnus, il préparait son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Alec dans la bonne humeur. Programme de la soirée: un petit repas cuisiné par Magnus (plus de magie = plus de plats préparés sans efforts...) puis petite soirée tranquille devant la télé puisque le sorcier avait découvert que le grand amour d'Alexander était Netflix. Magnus avait hâte bien qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'Alec lui manque: ils s'étaient vus quatre fois cette semaine et ne cessaient de se rapprocher.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et Magnus se demanda qui cela pouvait être puisqu'Alec ne devait arriver qu'en début de soirée. Le sorcier alla ouvrir et soupira tel un boeuf en voyant son visiteur:

-Raph' et toi ne sachez donc pas prévenir quand vous allez débarquer?

-Tu sais que t'importuner est mon activité préférée Magnus! Mais oui je vais très bien cher ami, merci de demander, et toi?

Ragnor Fell, dans toute sa speldneur, rentra et se mit à son aise comme à chaque fois qu'il passait chez Magnus. Celui-ci lui servit un verre de whisky avec un glaçon, comme son ami de toujours les aimait.

-Où étais-tu passé?

-Par ci, par là, tu me connais. J'étais surtout retourné à Londres pour quelques affaires. Mais rien de très important.

-Ragnor, soupira Magnus d'un ton plein de réprimandes. Tu te laisses pousser des ailes mon ami. Je ne suis peut-être plus le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn mais tu n'es plus le Grand Sorcier de Londres depuis un bon moment également. Continuer de t'exposer ainsi aux activités du monde obscur est dangereux. Ta magie peut te lâcher à tout moment.

-Je suis moi-même étonné que ta magie se soit fanée avant la mienne. Toi qui aimait tant te dire "supérieur" aux autres sorciers...

-C'est ça, moque-toi, dit l'asiatique, roulant les yeux au ciel. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi ma magie ne me manque pas autant que ça.

-Hinhin. Il faut dire que tu as trouvé autre chose pour t'occuper n'est-ce pas?

-Laisse-moi deviner, Cat'?

-Tessa. Mais je suis vexé, je pensais que tu m'en aurais parlé toi-même. Quand est-ce que je rencontre ce jeune homme? Alec, si je ne me trompe pas.

-Oui, Alec. Et jamais! Pas question que toi ou les autres le rencontriez, vous risquez de lui raconter ce qu'il y a de pire en moi.

Ragnor fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait Magnus Bane comme sa poche. Même Catarina, Tessa, Raphaël et Jem n'avaient pas la même relation avec Magnus comme celle qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Et il vit dans les yeux de l'ancien sorcier quelque chose de profond, une sorte de lueur. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps dans le regard de son ami...

-Douce Lilith... Tu envisages un avenir avec ce gosse... Pas vrai?

-C'est si étonnant que ça? Je-Je sais pas comment réagir Ragnor, ça fait trop longtemps que je m'étais fermé à l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un, même en étant mortel.

-Laisse faire le temps.

-Mais le temps m'est compté maintenant!

-Et alors? Magnus, tu as toujours joui de ton immortalité à pleines dents pendant les premiers siècles de ta vie et clamé que ta magie était la chose la plus importante à tes yeux. Mais combien de fois ai-je du user de mes soirées libres pour te consoler d'une peine de coeur? Quand Camille t'a quitté? Quand Etta est morte? Mais ce temps-là est révolu et maintenant tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu: l'occasion d'aimer et d'être aimé sans avoir la peur en ventre de devoir enterrer cette personne.

Tout ça, Magnus le savait. Il le savait, mais il avait peur. Parce que peut-être que tout ça, un avenir ensembles, une relation stable, Alec ne le voulait pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait quaifier Alec comme son petit-ami ou pas.

-Bon, je crois que je t'ai assez charcuté le cerveau pour aujourd'hui, conclut le sorcier suite au silence de Magnus. Alors, quoi de prévu pour ce soir avec ton Jules?

-J'avais pour projet de cuisiner quelque chose mais tu viens comme d'habitude de me faire perdre du temps!

Ragnor claqua des doigts et une lueur verte plus tard, des boîtes de nouilles chinoises apparurent sur la table.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas végétarien.

Magnus était parti sortir des assiettes et il se rendit compte que Ragnor avait vraiment fait perduré sa visite quand il entendit la sonnette. Mais MALHEUREUSEMENT pour lui, Ragnor avait ouvert.

-Bonsoir! Ragnor Fell, enchanté! Tu dois être Alec, Magnus ici présent m'a beaucoup parlé de toi!

"Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste!" Pesta le sorcier dans sa tête, sans fin. Voilà pourquoi il voulait éviter de présenter ses amis! Magnus se retourna s'attendant à voir un Alec traumatisé, prêt à partir en courant mais il ne distingua juste que de la surprise et un petit sourire.

-Enchanté. Et j'espère que Magnus ne vous a dit que du bien de moi

-Absolument! Je tiens d'ailleurs à te remercier, cela faisait un moment que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas fait sortir et le faire voir un peu de monde, en dehors de ses chats.

-BON, Ragnor, si tu t'en allais? S'écria Magnus, les joues rougissantes.

-D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse entre vous, dit le sorcier avec un clin d'oeil.

Magnus soupira, plus que gêné et jeta pratiquement Ragnor dehors après que celui-ci ait dit au revoir au terrestre. Celui-ci avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Sympathique ton ami.

-Urgh, ne m'en parle même pas. Mais c'est un des seuls bons amis qui me reste.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis, je réalise que tu ne me parles jamais de tes amis, dit Alec.

-Hum... J'ai commandé chinois, tu aimes?

Alec roula des yeux en voyant que Magnus préférait changer de sujet. Il comptait lui en demander plus sur son entourage plus tard, de toute façon. Et pour commencer, il allait user de ses charmes.

-J'ai pas droit à un bisou de bienvenue? Fit-il en faisant la moue.

Magnus sourit et s'avança avant de poser ses mains sur la taille du plus jeune et de déposer un chaste baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

-C'est tout?

-Plus tard pour ça, la nourriture va refroidir.

Alec fit semblant de bouder mais finit par se résigner en avalant sa première bouchée car bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait faim. Et puis il avait besoin de manger tranquillement pour se remettre de cette journée peu plaisante. Justement, Magnus lui demanda comme s'était passé sa journée:

-Mmh, pas terrible. Jace a fini par découvrir que je voyais quelqu'un et il a donc réagi en faisant ce qu'il sait faire de mieux: juger.

-A ce point...? Je sais qu'il ne me porte d'avance pas dans son coeur après... Tu sais, avec Clary à l'Institut.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié cette histoire, Clary elle-même s'en souvient pas bien.

"C'est parce que ce n'était pas la Clary de votre monde" pensa Magnus tout en mangeant.

-Hum... Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je lui avais juste demandé où étaient les toilettes et je pense aussi que je l'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre... Enfin bref, mais ton ami a fait une crise de jalousie par la suite.

-C'est ça le problème avec Jace! S'emballait dramatiquement Alec. Toujours à foncer sans réfléchir même quand il a tord! Et ça m'énerve qu'il croit que je sois incapable d'avoir une relation saine.

-Je comprends Alexander. Mais c'est ton frère, ne l'oublie pas.

-Ouais...

Magnus n'osait pas l'avouer mais il devait avouer que voir Alec râler tel un enfant après Jace était adorable. Le sorcier avait remarqué cette petite mimique qu'il avait... Son front plissé, sa lèvre retroussée... Dieu, il tombait de plus en plus pour ce garçon...

Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement et une fois le repas fini, ils migrèrent vers le canapé. Alec allongea ses jambes avec seulement son dos redressé par le bras du canapé tandis que Magnus était logé au creux de ses bras, entre ses jambes. C'était la position qu'ils avaient plus ou moins adopté depuis ce fameux soir où Alec était venu en piteux état à cause de l'appel de sa mère.

-Je te préviens, on ne regarde pas Narcos, signala Magnus

-Pourquoi? Tu ne trouves pas Pablo Escobar à ton goût?

-Non, c'est juste que mon ami Raphaël est d'origine espagnole et me force tout le temps à regarder avec lui, ça devient lassant!

-Tiens tiens, Ragnor, Raphaël, enfin des noms sur des visages que tu fréquentes.

A cette phrase, Magnus tiqua. Il se mit à se mordiller la lèvre, pas sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander au jeune homme.

-J'ai nié le sujet tout à l'heure mais... Tu voudrais les rencontrer?

-Tes amis?

-Oui...

Alec écarquilla les yeux et Magnus pensa qu'il n'aurait pas du demander mais Alec lui répondit instantanément:

-Oui bien sûr! Et toi? Tu voudrais rencontrer mes amis, ma soeur...

-Oui! Juste...

Le sorcier, bien que confortablement logé dans les bras du terrestre, se décala pour voir ses yeux. Alec le regardait, presque stressé, voyant que cette discussion prenait un tournant un peu plus sérieux.

-Alexander... Est-ce que nous sommes ensembles? Officiellement, je veux dire...

La lèvre que Magnus se mordillait depuis quelques minutes, aurait très bien pu finir en sang tellement la réponse d'Alec à cette question, lui tenait à coeur. Mais un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, et bientôt, Alec lui répondit d'une douce voix:

-Pour moi, nous sommes ensembles. Je ne compte pas te laisser partir d'aussi tôt Magnus Bane.

Magnus souriait tellement que sa mâchoire lui faisait presque mal. Il lâcha la télécommande de la télévision et retourna dans les bras d'Alec. Celui-ci colla ses lippes aux siennes et Magnus ne se priva pas pour aprofondir ce baiser qu'il avait attendu toute la journée.

Ca y'est, c'était officiel, Alexander était son petit-ami, enfin. Au fond, Ragnor avait raison. Une vie normale avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait, et avec qui il pourrait peut-être construire un avenir, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours demandé. Cependant, même si Ragnor avait raison, Magnus avait toujours une devise bien importante qu'il gardait au fur à mesure de sa longue vie: n'oublie et ne nie jamais ton passé.

Si les choses deviennent vraiment sérieuses entre lui et Alexander, il allait devoir un jour lui raconter son passé de sorcier.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE 4. Petite dédicace à mon Alex d'amour qui, je le sais, attendait ce chapitre depuis un bon moment et qui me soutient dans tous mes écrits. Donc si tu vois ce message, looooove ya' mon jumeau maléfique xx**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu parce que je dois avouer ne pas en être très fière, j'ai bugué beaucoup de fois sur certains moments de l'histoire. La suite arrive bientôt avec Magnus et Alec qui vont rencontrer leurs groupes d'amis respectifs ;) (Autant s'attendre à un Ragnor et une Izzy un peu sadiques mouahahaha)**

 **Bisouuuus, Anne-So :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Isabelle savait qu'Alec allait vraiment la tuer si elle continuait sur cette voie maaaaais... Elle voulait vraiment l'aider. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard dans les yeux de son frère quand il parlait d'un garçon. Alec s'était décidé à présenter Magnus à toute la bande dès demain et bien que tout le monde avait hâte, le plus âgé avait ses appréhensions, connaissant parfaitement ses amis:

Jace, étant déjà sceptique à propos de Magnus, allait interroger minutieusement l'asiatique sur ses intentions envers Alec.

Aline allait embarrasser son meilleur ami le plus possible, tandis qu'Helen, à côté d'elle, lui mettrait des coups de coude pour qu'elle cesse.

Simon prévoyait sûrement déjà des questions à poser à Magnus sur des jeux vidéos presque inconnus pour apprendre à mieux le connaître.

Et pour finir, Clary et Lydia, sûrement les moins à craindre, allaient observer tout ça d'un oeil attentif tel un match de tennis où chacun se lançait la balle.

Au fond, Isabelle comprenait son frère: leurs amis avaient beau être attachants, ils étaient des phénomènes à eux tout seuls!

... C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle pénétra dans le commerce de Magnus Bane. Et pour la deuxième fois, n'oublions pas.

Etant un lundi matin, personne n'était à l'horizon si ce n'était Magnus en train de fusiller un chat du regard.

-Hum... Bonjour?

-AH! Sursauta l'asiatique de surprise. Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu rentrer!

Le chat cracha de mépris et sauta du canapé pour aller se cacher.

-Je lui ai sûrement fait peur.

-Oh non, Church est un chat... Spécial. J'en ai un autre beaucoup plus sociable, répondit-il en invitant la jeune fille à s'asseoir.

-Alors, continua-t-il. C'est encore à propos de votre "frère"?

Magnus avait utilisé ses doigts pour imiter les guillemets ce qui fit rire Isabelle nerveusement.

-Oui, désolée pour ça, c'était un peu maladroit. Mais je voudrais me présenter officiellement, je suis Isabelle.

-La soeur d'Alexander, sourit Magnus.

Et ce sourire, Isabelle le reconnaissait, bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Magnus. C'était un sourire attendri et visiblement à cause de la personne abordée.

-Je me suis dit que peut-être tu voudrais connaître un visage familier avant de confronter toute la bande demain.

-J'avoue que ça me rassurerait, merci d'y avoir pensé. Waouh, je dois sûrement avoir l'air débile de stresser pour ça, avoua-t-il.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, Alec est un peu dans tous ses états aussi.

-C'est vrai?

-Tu es le premier petit-ami officiel qu'il nous présente. Alors il nous a un peu... voire beaucoup, briefé pour pas qu'on te traumatise à vie.

-Attends qu'il rencontre _mes_ amis et tu verras que _là,_ on pourra parler de traumatisme.

Isabelle rit et se sentit tout de suite très à l'aise. Magnus et elle pourraient devenir de bons amis. Il avait un côté un peu réservé et timide au début mais était assez sympathique. Et puis il contrastait parfaitement avec le côté rentre-dedans de son frère.

-C'est plutôt... Sérieux entre vous.

-Oui... Ca commence à l'être, du moins.

-Ce que je vais te dire est très cliché mais... Prends soin de mon frère s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'étais venue pour cette "consultation", l'autre jour. Je voulais que tu saches.

-Que je sache quoi?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Alec a une peur de s'engager. Et il n'a pas toujours été ce gars très ouvert sur sa sexualité, au contraire... J'étais juste venue pour que tu saches à quoi tu as affaire en sortant avec lui, et aussi pour te rencontrer par la même occasion.

-Wow.

-Quoi?

-Vous êtes sûrement les frères et soeurs les plus soudés que je connaisse, dit sincèrement Magnus. Pour preuve, Alec me parle très souvent de toi.

-Le connaissant, il ne dit sûrement pas toujours du bien de moi!

-Hum... Je mentirais si je disais le contraire.

Isabelle et lui rirent quelques secondes et la cloche de la porte annonçant l'arrivée d'un client retentit. Isabelle se leva donc.

-Je te laisse, je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. On se voit demain!

Magnus la salua et se rassit en inspirant profondément. Demain allait être un grand pas: Il allait amorçer un premier contact avec les amis de son premier petit-ami depuis une bonne décennie.

* * *

-Allez Raph', tu peux au moins essayer de te libérer ce jour-là! Suppliait la voix de Tessa au téléphone.

Raphaël soupira, tenant son combiné en mains tout en marchant en plein Harlem.

-Pourquoi il veut nous présenter son terrestre d'abord?

-Parce que ça compte pour lui. Tu sais toi-même que ça fait longtemps que Magnus ne s'était pas attaché à quelqu'un, on doit être heureux pour lui.

-Mmh... Je suppose que je peux décaler mes projets pour qu'on rencontre son nouveau Jules, finit par céder l'hispannique. Et puis j'avoue vouloir savoir à quoi il ressemble, ça fait des mois que Magnus ne la ferme pas à propos de lui.

-Bah voilà quand tu veux! Dit Tessa, visiblement satisfaite. Je te laisse, je dois aller rejoindre Jem mais on en reparle avec Magnus plus tard!

"Miss Gray", comme il aimait l'appeler, avait déjà raccroché et parfois, Raphaël se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à lui dire non. Mais bon... Si c'était pour Magnus, il pouvait faire un effort.

Magnus Bane était un peu... L'exception de la longue vie que menait Raphaël Santiago. Il n'avait que 15 ans quand il s'était aventuré un peu trop prés du Dumort avec ses amis et qu'un vampire nommé Louis Karnstein l'avait mordu et transformé en créature de la nuit. Assoiffé de sang, il avait tué ce même "créateur" et ses amis. Il se dégoutait, il se détestait, pour le sang qu'il avait fait coulé... Et bu par la même occasion. Il était devenu un _monstre_. Mais sa mère avait eu foi en lui, même après avoir découvert sa transformation. Au point qu'elle a fait appel à un sorcier pour l'aider à contrôler sa soif, pour l'aider à vivre à nouveau. Ce sorcier en question l'a aidé plus que quiconque, l'a soutenu dans les moments difficiles. Ce sorcier lui avait sauvé la vie. Et ce sorcier, c'était Magnus.

Aujourd'hui, le monde obscur n'est plus, les shadowhunters n'existent plus, les sorciers redeviennent mortels et les loup-garous et vampires ont désormais le choix: ils peuvent abandonner leur statut de downworlder et redevenir de simples terrestres. Raphaël a donc 79 ans derrière lui, mais a maintenant les allures d'un homme de 23 ans. Et surtout, il peut vieillir en paix en sachant qu'un jour, il mourra et reverra sûrement sa douce mère dans l'au-delà. Mais Raphaël n'oublie pas son passé et c'est pour ça que presque tous les jours, il faisait sa promenade habituelle près de la 116e rue où se situait le vieil hôtel Dumort. Ce lieu où il avait résidé pendant tant d'années et qu'il pouvait désormais regarder d'en bas, à la lumière du jour.

Raphaël sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer, signe qu'il avait un message.

De: _Le Géant Vert_

Salutations mon ami, je suis rentré de Londres! Je suppose que Théresa t'a prévenu pour cette fameuse rencontre avec le protégé de notre Magnus. Tu comptes venir?

Nouveau soupir. Décidemment on ne le lâchait pas avec cette histoire... Raphaël, toujours devant le Dumort, se remit donc à marcher tout en tapant une réponse à Ragnor.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait au coin de la rue, il s'arrêta et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'hôtel abandonné. Il n'était plus un vampire, ses sens n'étaient plus aussi aiguisés, mais il _la_ sentait. Il se doutait qu'il y avait encore quelques vampires dans le coin mais cette aura, cette présence qu'il sentait, était plus forte que les autres.

Il connaissait cette aura... Il devait prévenir Magnus de toute urgence.

* * *

Le lendemain, Magnus s'était levé de bonne humeur et en bonus: avec un message d'Alexander, lui rappelant leur rendez-vous où l'ancier sorcier rencontrerait les amis de son petit-ami. Magnus était confiant, Isabelle l'avait rassuré et il savait que cet après-midi allait bien se passer.

Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva sur le campus du terrestre et repéra la caravane qu'était le Java Jace. Il sourit quand il y vit Alec assis tout seul à une table haute, ses cours étalés devant lui. Alec était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta quand il sentit les mains halées de Magnus le serrer par la taille. Il glapit de surprise avant de se jeter pratiquemment dans les bras de son petit-ami.

-Je suis trop content que tu sois là!

-Tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir?

-Izzy m'a dit qu'elle était ENCORE passée hier et je craignais le pire, répondit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es trop dur avec elle, elle est vraiment charmante comme fille.

-Hey attention, c'est de ma soeur dont tu parles et tu es à moi, moi, moi!

Magnus rit mais son rire fut bientôt coupé par les lèvres d'Alec qu'il accueillit avec grand plaisir. Embrasser Alec c'était comme une panacée à tous ses problèmes, c'était presque devenu indispensable ces derniers temps...

-Ahem, toussota une voix juste devant leur table.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement avec un Magnus gêné et firent face à un Jace plutôt content de les avoir interrompus.

-Toujours là au mauvais moment.

-Tu sais bien que tu t'es déjà fait enlevé les amygdales Alec, je voulais juste te le rappeler.

-Ha ha ha, rit faussement son frère. Sinon à part ça, je te présente Magnus.

-Salut, hum... On s'est déjà rencontrés, je crois, déglutit Magnus.

-Effectivement, répondit Jace les bras croisés.

-Allez Jace, sois gentil, tu sais bien que ta Clary n'a d'yeux que pour toi, détentit Alec.

-Evidemment qu'elle ne voit que moi, tu m'as bien regardé? Enchanté à part ça. Tu prendras un café?

-Oh, hum, un cappuccino frappé s'il te plaît.

-Très bon choix. C'est bon Alec, tu peux le garder pour l'instant. Je reviens plus tard à ma pause le faire passer un test pour voir s'il est apte à te fréquenter.

Jace repartit laissant un Magnus un peu perplexe.

-Hum... Il plaisante pas vrai?

Alec eut un fou rire qui détentit rapidement son petit-ami et lia leurs mains.

-T'inquiète pas, Jace est protecteur mais pas curieux.

-Moi si, c'est presque maladif! Intervint une autre fois derrière eux.

-Manquait plus qu'elle, siffla Alec en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-Aline Penhallow, enchantée, dit-elle en tendant sa main à Magnus qui fut étonnée de la forte poigne de la jeune fille.

-Magnus Bane.

-T'avais raison Alec, il est vraiment pas mal! Tout à fait ton type.

-Miséricorde... Je peux savoir pourquoi Helen n'est pas là pour te retenir en laisse?

-Elle avait cours plus tôt, résultat en attendant les autres vous êtes coincés avec moi, chantonna-t-elle visiblement heureuse d'embarrasser son meilleur ami.

Jace arriva avec le café de Magnus au même moment, tandis qu'Aline s'amusait à lui raconter la fois où Alec rigolait tellement qu'il avait fait sortir du café par son nez. Quand Isabelle, Simon, Lydia et Clary arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Alec n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir.

Les nouveaux venus saluèrent chaleureusement Magnus, répètant à quel point Alec leur avait parlé de lui (Magnus n'avait jamais vu Alec rougir autant). Ils firent connaissance et Magnus était beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'à son arrivée: Lydia et Clary étaient adorables, Aline le faisait beaucoup rire, Isabelle était toujours aussi gentille avec lui et Simon était très sympa, bien qu'il était sûrement le terrestre le plus bavard qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-Si' ralentis, tu vas donner la migraine à Magnus, rit Clary.

-Ca va, je parle pas aussi vite que ça, si?

Il avait l'air de s'adresser à Magnus qui se mordit la lèvre.

-Hum... Définis "vite"?

Cela fit rire tout le monde même Simon qui avait l'habitude. Alec avait un sourire niais depuis l'arrivée de Magnus et était manifestemment heureux de sa présence. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché sa main.

-Et puis j'ai le droit d'être excité quand je parle de mon groupe, continuait Simon. On va peut-être faire une tournée je vous signale!

-Il faudra qu'on s'achète tous des boules quies, se moqua Aline.

-Simon joue de la guitare et chante aussi, expliqua Isabelle à Magnus.

-Pas mal, approuva poliment le sorcier. Moi, je jouais de la batterie à une époque.

-Pardon? S'exclama Alec. Et comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant?

-Hum... J'ai mes secrets?

-En tout cas je veux voir ça! Dit Simon.

Magnus n'avait pas l'habitude d'autant d'attention, du moins il n'en avait plus l'habitude, mais il était flatté et à l'aise avec les amis d'Alexander. Jace avait fini par les rejoindre à la fin de son service, et on voyait bien qu'il se forçait à ne pas trop poser de questions à Magnus à cause des regards moralisateurs d'Alec et Clary.

Cette journée se passait mieux que ce que Magnus et Alec pensaient. L'après-midi se terminait tout doucement et bientôt tout le monde partit chacun à leur tour. Le couple finit par laisser Jace et Clary fermer le café et partit vers l'appartement de Magnus.

-Alors? Demanda le plus jeune en posant son sac de cours et sa veste sur le canapé.

-Vous êtes une bande très unie, ça se voit.

-Maintenant que tu as survécu à ce supplice des présentations officielles, si tu me parlais de _tes_ amis avant que je les rencontre?

-Et bien... Y a Ragnor que tu as déjà vu. Un gros équivalent d'Aline si tu veux mon avis, il va m'afficher devant toi comme pas possible.

-Hâte de le revoir dans ce cas, rit Alec.

-Il y a Tessa et Jem, aussi, qui sont en couple. Tessa est du genre discrète, qui aime plus bouquiner que faire la fête mais elle est toujours de bonne humeur. Jem est très gentil et calme mais il est aussi grincheux que Church, c'est son chat à l'origine. Il y a Catarina qui est sûrement ma plus vieille amie avec Ragnor. C'est... Surtout elle qui m'a convaincu de te revoir après la fête à l'Institut.

-Il faudra que je la remercie alors!

-Et enfin, celui avec qui à mon avis tu auras le plus de mal, Raphaël. Il est sympa au fond mais... Il faut bien chercher, il est pire qu'asociable parfois. Mais on a le même humour et il veille sur moi comme un frère.

-En clair, c'est un peu "ton Jace"?

-Exactement, rit Magnus bientôt rejoint par son petit-ami.

Les deux discutèrent encore quelques instants, assis sur le sofa. Magnus laissait ses doigts traîner sur le dos de la main d'Alec. Ce dernier le regardait avec affection et aussi avec un regard rempli d'envie.

Ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser fièvereusement, toujours sur le sofa de Magnus. Ce dernier amena, avec une force qu'Alec ne soupçconnait pas, le plus jeune à califourchon sur ses genoux. Alec avait ses bras noués autour de sa nuque qu'il griffa légèrement de ses ongles. Magnus gémit à la sensation et ne put s'empêcher de faire voyager ses mains jusqu'aux cuisses fermes de son petit-ami. Alec commença à rouler des hanches au point que Magnus n'arrivait même plus à être silencieux.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi... Gémit l'ancien sorcier.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Murmura Alec à son oreille.

-Mmmh... Alec

Malgré l'envie trèèèès présente venant des deux, Magnus stoppa tout et reposa avec le plus de délicatesse possible le terrestre à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu veux tant attendre? Fit Alec en faisant sa moue d'enfant.

-Je veux qu'on fasse ça bien. Dans un lit bien fait, avec des bougies, des pétales de fleurs...

-Je t'ignorais aussi romantique.

-Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur moi... Mais en attendant, rentre chez toi!

-Tu me chasses?! Se vexa faussement Alec.

-Je te proposerais bien de rester ici mais...

Il s'approcha de l'oreille d'Alec et chuchota:

-J'ai peur de ne vraiment plus savoir attendre si tu dors à quelques centimètres seulement de moi.

Le corps d'Alec fut pris d'un tremblement qui fit sourire le plus âgé. Magnus reprenait définitivement sa confiance d'entant. Alec ne répondit pas mais prit ses affaires et après un baiser plus que langoureux, ils se séparèrent.

-On se voit demain?

-J'y compte bien, sourit Alec.

Alec partit et Magnus ferma la porte, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres.

Mon dieu.

Alexander Lightwood allait être sa mort, il en était sûr.

Il entendit sa porte toquer de nouveau et ouvrit, s'apprêtant à demander à Alec ce qu'il avait oublié mais... Rien. Personne.

Il pensa à une blague mais vivant en appartemment, il aurait fallu sonner à l'interphone pour venir jusque là. Magnus fronça les sourcils et allait rentrer mais s'arrêter en voyant un mot scotché à sa porte.

 _"Bonsoir mon cher Magnus,_

 _Nul besoin de préciser l'expéditeur de ce petit mot, je sais que tu connais encore mon écriture par coeur n'est-ce pas?_

 _Tu me manques beaucoup mon amour, comme tu l'as deviné, je suis de retour et pour un long moment..._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _\- C.B."_

-C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire... Dit une voix masculine dos à Magnus.

Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Raphaël. En faites, le sorcier était comme figé. Il savait que tout ça, cette nouvelle vie, cette relation qui commençait à le combler de bonheur... C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Elle est de retour, dit finalement Magnus.

- _La perra está de vuelta_ , confirma Raphaël (NDLA: traduction "la chienne est de retour", "the bitch is back")

Et rien que le prénom de la personne en question suffisait aux deux amis de s'inquiéter:

Camille Belcourt.

FIIIIIIIIN. Prochain chapitre dans la semaine! :D PS: Ne me tuez pas xD


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus savait qu'il avait du souci à se faire. Camille Belcourt était mauvaise, malfaisante même. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à elle mais si elle était revenue, c'était pour une bonne raison: créer des nouveaux-nés assoiffés de sang.

Et l'emmerder lui, par la même occasion.

Raphaël et lui la connaissaient mieux que personne et ils savaient que les ennuis risquaient d'arriver à grand pas s'ils ne faisaient pas quelque chose. Mais Magnus, surtout, avait peur.

-On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant, constata Raphaël.

-Non, il faut qu'on sache qu'est-ce qu'elle trame.

-Là, maintenant, ça ne sert à rien. Ragnor a essayé de la traquer et comme d'habitude elle ne laisse aucune trace derrière elle.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen, grommela Magnus dans sa barbe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'atteint autant?

-Non, la question c'est plutôt toi, pourquoi ça ne te fait rien? Tu sais de quoi elle est capable!

-Je ne suis plus un vampire Magnus. C'est pas un choix que j'ai fait sans raisons, je ne veux plus être mêlé à toutes ces histoires.

-Alors tu vas juste rester assis les bras croisés sans rien faire? Tu vas la laisser tuer des terrestres innocents sans bouger le petit doigt? S'énerva Magnus.

-Bordel ce que tu peux être mélodramatique parfois, soupira son ami. Je te le répète, Bane: qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? On a que ce stupide mot qu'elle a laissé sur ta porte il y a un mois.

Magnus resta silencieux même si intérieurement, sa tête s'apprêtait à exploser.

-Et puis je te le répète, le clan, tout ça, c'est derrière moi. J'ai envie de retrouver une vie normale bordel, tu peux le comprendre ça?

L'ancien sorcier lâcha un soupir, mais qui ne visait pas négativement le commentaire de Raphaël. Au contraire, il le comprenait.

-Je sais Raph'. Mais... C'est Camille.

-Je sais. Et tu as raison, elle est cinglée. Mais on sait aussi tous les deux que si tu es inquiet, c'est parce que tu as peur qu'elle fasse du mal à ton petit Alec adoré.

-Et ça t'étonne? Elle s'est toujours arrangé pour bousiller les quelques rares relations que j'ai eu après elle. Qu'est-ce qui peut me prouver qu'Alec ne partira pas en courant si elle vient mettre le doute?

Raphaël arrêta Magnus dans ses cent pas et l'agrippa par les épaules. Il capta son regard:

-Ecoute, on l'a rencontré il y a un mois déjà. Et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que... bah tu me connais. Mais il t'aime vraiment. Beaucoup même. Il est différent des autres. Et crois-moi ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça avec quelqu'un, donc arrête de douter. Et si tu gâches tout avec ce petit terrestre, encore une fois à cause de Camille je t'arrache la jugulaire c'est clair? Canines ou pas, je suis encore capable de te battre.

-Wow... Tes conseils en amour laissent vraiment à désirer.

-T'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête de toute façon, fit l'espagnol en en roulant les yeux au ciel.

Quand Raphaël partit, Magnus se rendit compte d'une chose: demain, cela fera 4 mois depuis son premier rendez-vous avec Alec et ça faisait presque une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Toute cette histoire avec Camille l'avait tellement embrouillé qu'il avait sûrement un peu négligé son petit-ami. Pourtant, il voulait le protéger de la sociopathe qui lui servait d'ex. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

 _A: Alexander_

Hey, tu es libre cet après-midi?

 _De: Alexander_

Tiens, un revenant!

 _A: Alexander_

Excuse-moi, j'ai été débordé ces temps-ci...

 _De: Alexander_

Mmh... T'as de la chance que j'ai terminé mes partiels. Et que tu me manques, mais rieeen qu'un tout petit peu. Je suis au au café près du Taki's si jamais, Jace a fermé boutique aujourd'hui puisqu'il pleut :)

Magnus sourit à la réponse et attrapa sa veste et ses clés avant de partir vers le café en question. La pluie était beaucoup plus tenace qu'il le pensait, et le café étant assez loin il se mit à courir. Pas le temps pour le métro, son Alexander l'attend!

Il finit par arriver, trempé et les cheveux humides, en ouvrant la porte du café bondé. Mais le lieu était tellement spacieux que Magnus repéra rapidement Alec assis plus loin. Il se précipita à ses côtés et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec émit un petit son de surprise, étouffé par le baiser. Ils se séparèrent après un petit moment et Alec rigola presque à bout de souffle:

-Wow! Que me vaut cet honneur?

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Magnus à son oreille.

-Toi aussi... En tout cas, s'il y avait encore quelqu'un pas au courant que j'étais en couple, là c'est bon, tout le monde est à jour.

-Hein?

-Quasi toute ma fac est dans ce café et certains nous fixent chéri.

Magnus jeta un regard aux alentours et vit effectivement que plusieurs étudiants les regardaient, certains chuchotaient même en ne les lâchant pas du regard.

-Désolé, rougit l'ancien immortel ayant retrouvé sa timidité habituelle.

-Pas grave. Ils sont sûrement tous jaloux du beau gosse que j'ai à mon bras, dit le terrestre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ton sourire est contagieux, tu le sais ça? Il pourrait guérir le cancer.

Alec éclata de rire tout en sentant ses propres joues chauffer cette fois. Aucun garçon avant Magnus n'avait réussi à le faire se sentir de cette façon. L'asiatique finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés et ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Et alors qu'Alec lui parlait fièrement de cette fête de sororité qu'il avait organisé de fond en combles, Magnus aperçut un garçon assis quelques tables plus loin les fixer. Les yeux curieux à l'égard du couple avaient fini par s'estomper mais ce garçon en particulier continuait de les regarder un peu trop longuement.

Magnus le reconnut: c'était celui chargé de la sécurité à la fête de l'Institut, et qui avait voulu le remballer avant qu'Alec ne le sauve.

-Mags'? Magnuuuus? Appela Alec en voyant que son petit-ami avait décroché de leur conversation.

Il suivit des yeux ce que regardait Magnus et repéra Raj un peu plus loin.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Magnus, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh, hum... Pas quelqu'un de très important, t'inquiète.

-Alec, tu peux me parler de tout. C'est... Un ex, c'est ça?

-Pas vraiment. On a... Passé la nuit ensembles une fois. Mais ça s'est arrêté là, je te le jure! C'est juste que depuis, il veut pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Il devrait commencer alors, marmonna Magnus, les dents serrées.

Raj continuait de les regarder mais lançait surtout des regards noirs à Magnus qui ne se privait pas pour les lui rendre. Alec essayait de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère mais en vain. Il soupira.

-Bon, Magnus arrête maintenant, on s'en fiche qu'il nous regarde.

-C'est justement ça le problème. Il ne _nous_ regarde pas, il te regarde _toi_.

Alec leva un sourcil interrogateur avant qu'un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres.

-Awwwwww, tu es jaloux!

-C'est pas drôle, Alexander. C'est énervant de savoir que ce mec et toi vous avez déjà... Bref, laisse tomber.

-Quoi? Que j'ai déjà couché avec lui? S'il te plaît Mags' c'est pas si grave, j'ai eu une vie avant toi.

Alec réalisa lui-même qu'il venait de manquer cruellement de tact en voyant le visage de Magnus s'assombrir.

-Excuse-moi, c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais-

-Non, c'est bon. Ravi de le savoir, Alec. Je te laisse je dois retourner à ma boutique.

-T'es sérieux là? On s'est pas vus depuis des jours et ça fait un mois que t'es distant avec moi et là tu me lâches juste à cause d'un mec dont je me fous totalement?!

-Je suis pas distant! Répondit Magnus.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai cette impression d'après toi? Tu as rencontré mes amis, j'ai rencontré les tiens, je suis heureux avec toi alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout et qu'il y a une partie de toi que je ne connais pas?!

Alec n'avait pas hurlé ou quoique ce soit donc personne ne les regardait mais Magnus avait l'impression que tout le mal-être du monde lui pesait sur les épaules. Alec avait donc remarqué... Magnus savait que son passé ne pouvait pas rester sous clé éternellement, mais il avait espéré qu'il soit refoulé un peu plus longtemps.

C'était le parfait moment pour tout lui dire, calmer le ton et serrer la main de son Alexander et ensuite lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Qui il est vraiment. Mais en repensant au retour de Camille, au danger que cela pouvait représenter pour Alec... Magnus se dégonfla. Il renfila sa veste sous les yeux incompréhensifs du terrestre.

-Je t'appelle, dit-il avant de s'enfuir du café.

Le terrestre resta là, presque estomaqué. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Tout avait pourtant bien commencé avec leurs retrouvailles, leurs rires, leurs discussions... Il devait avouer que ce côté jaloux chez Magnus était mignon au début mais sa réaction était excessive.

Alec finit par se lever, tête baissée et partit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'était pris la tête intérieurement toute l'après-midi, il s'était décidé à passer chez Aline car il avait définitivement besoin de se confier et soyons honnêtes: il avait envie de se plaindre à quelqu'un.

-Café? Lui proposa gentiment Helen.

-Argh merci mais non. Puisqu'apparemment les cafés sont les lieux où je me dispute, j'en ai ma claque aujourd'hui.

-Thé alors?

-Avec deux sucres s'il te plaît, répondit Alec avec une moue d'enfant.

Helen pouffa en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme comme le ferait une grande soeur. Aline, elle, débarqua avec un pot de beurre de cacahuète et deux cuillères.

-Commençons! Alors, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés?

Alec prit une cuillerée du beurre de cacahuète tout en racontant ce qui s'était passé avec Magnus. Y repenser lui faisait mal... Il ne pensait pas être un jour aussi peiné de se disputer avec un petit-ami. Il comprenait maintenant ses amis qui étaient au plus bas quand ils avaient une broutille, même débile.

-Te vexe pas, mais je le comprends, dit finalement Aline.

-Quoi? Mais enfin, Raj est juste un crétin!

-Exact, mais c'est aussi un porc qui te veut à tout prix de nouveau dans son lit. Donc c'est un peu normal que ton chéri se soit emballé.

-La jalousie est une pute.

-Quel poète!

-Aline, bébé, tu l'aides pas vraiment là, intervint Helen.

-Mais si! Je lui ai apporté du beurre de cacahuète, c'est essentiel ça!

Sa petite-amie leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à côté d'Alec dans l'espoir de l'aider à son tour.

-Tu te rappelles de mon anniversaire il y a deux ans? Avec toute ma famille?

-Oui, tous tes frères et soeurs étaient là, répondit Alec.

-Et tu te rappelles de ce mec qui draguait Kieran devant Mark sans arrêt?

-Comment oublier! Pouffa le brun. Julian, Emma et moi on était morts de rire.

-C'est vrai que c'était drôle, rit Helen en s'en rappelant. Bref, à la fin mon pauvre frère fulminait tellement qu'il a fini par lui balancer sa bière et l'a jeté hors de chez nous.

-C'est pas la même chose, soupira Alec en voyant où elle venait en venir. Ce mec allait carrément molester Kieran sur place si on le laissait là.

-Oui et toi tu as déjà eu une aventure d'un soir avec le mec dont Magnus est jaloux. Donc tu crois pas que sa réaction était un peu justifiée?

-Peut-être... oui. Mais c'est pas la seule chose qui m'énerve...

L'air qu'abordait Alec, même Aline qui le connaissait depuis 15 ans, l'avait rarement vu. C'était de la douleur, de la peine pure et dure. Être en conflit avec Magnus devait vraiment l'atteindre pour qu'il tire cette tête-là.

-Magnus est différent des autres mecs, et c'est un truc que j'aime chez lui. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que... Au fond je ne le connais pas. Il y a _quelque chose_ chez lui qui me donne l'impression qu'il a vécu trop de choses dans le passé... Et ça m'énerve de penser que peut-être, il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour m'en parler.

-Et toi? Intervint Aline. A part après l'appel de Maryse, tu lui parles souvent de tes problèmes avec tes parents? De ce que toi et moi on a vécu au lycée quand on est sortis du placard? Ou même de la tumeur de Max?

Silence. La réponse à ces questions était pourtant simple: non. Alec préférait garder les choses pour lui ou pour son entourage parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Parce que de cette manière, il savait qu'on ne pourrait pas utiliser son vécu et ses problèmes contre lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir.

Alors peut-être que... Magnus faisait pareil?

-C'est votre première dispute, vous allez vous réconcilier c'est sûr. Mais... Essayez de commencer à vous confier, même sur des choses qui font mal. Ca vous rapprochera.

-Elle a raison, continua sa meilleure amie. On te demande pas de tout déballer comme chez un psy mais juste te confier sur des petits détails et il fera de même.

Alec resta pensif un moment. Il pensa à Magnus et à quel point cette dispute était stupide. En faites, c'était leur première dispute en 4 mois de relation, ce qui n'est pas mal vu certains couples se crêpant le chignon sans arrêt.

Il finit le thé que lui avait servi Helen et se leva du canapé, déterminé.

-Vous deux, vous irez au paradis. J'vous laisse, j'ai un mec à qui me faire pardonner!

Alec partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et les deux amoureuses se retrouvèrent entre elles.

-Faut vraiment qu'il tienne à lui pour pas l'avoir encore mis dans son lit.

-Bébé, ton caractère empire de jour en jour, se moqua la blonde avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

* * *

Le lendemain, après une nuit où Alec ne dormit pratiquement pas, il se prépara déterminé à aller voir Magnus. Pendant tout le chemin, il fut plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de ne pas laisser le stress l'envahir à l'idée de revoir Magnus après leur broutille d'hier. Mais Aline et Helen avaient raison, ils ne devaient pas laisser tomber en si bon chemin.

Magnus et lui étaient une histoire qui allait durer, il en était sûr.

Son coeur battait la chamade quand il pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il monta les quatre étages avec une boule au ventre. Cependant, quand il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, il fut surpris de la voir grande ouverte. N'étant pas passé devant sa boutique, il ne savait pas si Magnus était absent.

Peut-être s'était-il fait cambriolé? Dans tous les cas, Alec devait s'assurer que son petit-ami allait bien donc il rentra, le pas hésitant.

-Magnus? Tu es là?

Aucune réponse. L'appartement était vide de toute évidence et rien n'avait l'air d'avoir disparu, tout était à sa place...

Soudain, Alec se figea. Sur le balcon dont la porte était également ouverte répandant un courant d'air, une jeune femme était appuyé contre la barrière dos à lui. Le terrestre avança doucement, faisant attention à ce que ses pas ne fassent pas de bruit mais trop tard: elle se retourna et lui fit face. Elle était belle, de toute évidence mais répandait quelque chose de bizarre. Voire dangeureux. Sûrement à cause du sourire malsain qu'elle abordait en le regardant de la tête au pied.

-Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans l'appartement de Magnus?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question jeune homme. Crois-moi que Magnus me connaît très bien.

Alec avait raison de se méfier tellement cette fille faisait preuve d'insolence mais il ne comprenait toujours pas...

-Puisque tu insistes, je me présente: Camille Belcourt. Le seul et unique amour de Magnus.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 6. Oui, je sais, j'ai foutu la merde xD (PS: Alex' mon jumeau et Caro' ma femme, ne me tuez pas please! ) La suite arrive bientôt et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour ceux qui suivent également mes bonus de ma story "I am", un autre bonus compte bientôt sortir aussi.

Bisous, Anne-So :D


	7. Chapter 7

_-...Puisque tu insistes, je me présente : Camille Belcourt. Le seul et unique amour de Magnus._

Alec n'avait pas toujours été le même. Il avait eu cette habitude au lycée de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, de se faire tout petit, de s'habiller avec des vêtements sombres pour passer inaperçu. Parce qu'il était gay, parce qu'il avait eu le courage de l'avouer, mais il en avait honte à l'époque et on lui faisait bien ressentir que c'était mal. Sa propre mère lui avait même craché au visage que c'était contre-nature.

Le changement fut surtout à sa dernière année. L'été la précédant, Aline avait débarqué un soir chez lui, en lui avouant qu'elle était pratiquement sûre de ne pas aimer les garçons. Voir son amie d'enfance d'habitude si forte, en larmes, l'avait touché. Ils étaient dans la même situation, le même dilemme. Être ce que les gens attendaient de vous ou être vous-même tout simplement ? Malgré les conséquences, Alec avait pris sa décision, c'était terminé : il allait assumer qui il était et allait s'assurer à ce qu'Aline aussi. Ils avaient donc commencé à se défendre, à marcher la tête haute malgré le harcèlement des autres...

... et leurs coups.

Mais ils avaient tenu bon et étaient sortis diplômés et surtout, soulagés de quitter l'enfer qu'était le lycée. Alec avait commencé à sortir avec des garçons, s'habiller un peu plus coloré et avait tenu tête à sa mère quand il a dit vouloir étudier l'évènementiel et l'architecure. C'est ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie donc c'est ce qu'il fera.

Alec Lightwood avait l'habitude des harceleurs, des brutes, des manipulateurs. C'est donc pour cela que quand cette fameuse Camille-ou-Myrtille-ou-je-ne-sais-quoi-Belcourt lui dit qu'elle était l'amour de SON homme : il éclata de rire.

-Tripant ! Vous en faites votre boulot, ou bien vous êtes une amie de Magnus et il veut me faire une blague ?

Camille, quant à elle, était déconcertée. Elle s'était attendue à voir le terrestre s'énerver ou une toute autre réaction mais pas du tout à celle-là. Alec continuait de ricaner et quand il finit par arrêter, elle reprit un sourire narquois.

-Content de voir que tu le prennes à la rigolade car tu vas vite déchanter. Je suis étonnée que Magnus ne t'a pas parlé de moi... C'était une de ses activités préférées à l'époque.

Alec ne le montrait pas car c'était ce qu'il avait appris, ne pas laisser les émotions l'envahir, mais au fond cette brunette commençait sérieusement à l'horripiler.

-Au fond je ne suis pas surprise finalement, continua-t-elle. Magnus a toujours été bon pour garder les secrets...

A cette phrase, Alec fronça les sourcils.

-Des secrets ?

-Curieux à ce que je vois ! Même si je le connais mieux que personne, je ne pense pas que tu mérites de savoir.

La pensée à elle seule, que cette garce puisse connaître Magnus mieux que lui mit Alec en rage. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour débarquer ici et lui dire tout ça ?

-Dis-moi chéri... Te raconte-t-il un peu son passé ? Sa vie ? Sa famille ?

D'une rapidité qui déconcerta Alec, elle s'était rapprochée à quelques millimètres de lui et le tournait autour comme un vulgaire fauve autour de sa proie.

-S'il ne te raconte rien, c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie. Et s'il n'en a pas envie, c'est que tu n'es rien pour lui...

"Résiste Alexander" se répétait-il mentalement en boucle. Résiste à l'envie de pleurer, résiste à l'envie de la croire, résiste à l'envie de lui balancer la jarre antique de Magnus qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement. Résiste.

-Moh il se met à trembler, se moqua-t-elle. Que c'est mig-

-Ca suffit, Camille.

Alec soupira de soulagement. Nul besoin de se retourner car il reconnut la voix de Magnus. Celui-ci avait le visage endurci par la fatigue mais également par des émotions comme de la colère et de la rancune. Tout ça apparemment adressé à Camille.

-Bonjour mon cœur, sourit cette dernière.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus le droit de m'appeler comme ça, ou même de pénétrer dans mon loft quand bon te chante.

-Je croyais être toujours la bienvenue. Mais d'après ce que je vois, je ne suis plus la seule.

-Tu laisses Alexander tranquille. En faites, tu pars de cette ville, et tu ne reviens pas.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cynique et sans qu'Alec ne comprenne comment, elle se retrouva à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que-

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit jeune homme, s'adressa-t-elle à Alec.

Celui-ci, toujours figé de sa rapidité, ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'elle avait déjà disparu. Magnus souffla, heureux qu'elle ait enfin quitté les lieux, et fit face à Alec.

-Alexa-

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! C'est qui cette fille bordel ?

-Je peux tout-

-Et comment elle-elle est partie aussi vite ? J'ai jamais vu ça !

Le terrestre s'agitait tellement que Magnus dût l'arrêter en lui attrapant les bras

-Il... Il faut que je t'explique plusieurs choses. Il est temps.

-Oh tu veux parler du fait que tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu étais bisexuel ? Oui effectivement, on a plusieurs choses à se dire.

-Crois-moi que ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres...

-C'est censé me rassurer ?!

-Putain Alec, s'il te plaît écoute-moi !

Alec sursauta au juron car Magnus était loin d'en dire souvent. Et aussi car quand il capta son regard, il y vit du regret, de la peur, de la vulnérabilité... Il savait que Magnus était réservé de nature (du moins il le connaissait comme ça) mais là, cela dépassait la timidité.

-S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. J'ai besoin que tu me croies. J'ai besoin que tu m'acceptes Alexander. Je ne suis pas qui je prétends être.

Le cœur d'Alec battait à cent mille à l'heure. Lui qui avait voulu en apprendre plus sur Magnus, il n'était plus aussi sûr de cette idée. Magnus inspira, et expira longuement. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Une main se fourra dans la sienne et cela suffit à le soulager de quelques peu. Alec était à son écoute.

-Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas 26 ans. En faites j'en ai 489.

* * *

Quelques minutes, même des heures, ne suffisaient pas pour raconter presque 5 siècles de vie. Mais Magnus continuait comme il le pouvait devant un Alec réceptif, mais sans voix.

-Quand… Quand ma mère et mon père adoptif ont vu ma marque démoniaque pour la première fois, ma mère ne l'a pas supporté. Et mon père… Il a essayé de me noyer. Mais comme je n'avais aucune maîtrise de ma magie à cet âge, je… Je l'ai brûlé vivant.

Magnus s'attendait à voir du dégoût et de la répugnance dans les yeux d'Alexander, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se contentait d'écouter ce que Magnus lui disait. Cela rassurait d'une part le sorcier, mais d'un autre côté, Alec demeurait silencieux, n'ayant fait aucun commentaire depuis la phrase « Je suis un sorcier. »

-La fille que tu as vue tout à l'heure, s'appelle Camille Belcourt. C'est un vampire.

-Ca existe ? Dit enfin Alec.

-Oui… Autrefois, il y a presque un siècle, le monde habitait différentes races que celles humaines ou animales. Il y avait des sorciers comme moi, Catarina, Ragnor et Tessa. Des vampires comme Raphaël et Camille. Des loups-garous, des fées, et…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler de ça. C'est une chose qu'il parle de lui à Alec, mais c'en est une autre qu'il parle à Alec de ses propres ancêtres, et donc de qui il est réellement.

-… et il y avait les Nephilims. (NDLA : Alex', si tu dis NE-PHA-LIN je te tue)

-Qui étaient-ils ? Demanda Alec, voyant le ton hésitant de Magnus.

-On les appelait les Shadowhunters, c'étaient des demi-anges. Ils tuaient essentiellement les démons pour protéger les terrestres. Enfin… Les humains quoi.

-Comment ils faisaient ?

-Ils avaient ce qu'on appelait des runes. C'étaient des tatouages, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, qu'ils dessinaient sur leur peau pour se protéger. Ils avaient aussi des armes angéliques. Jem et Tessa font partis des derniers Nephilims de notre dimension.

-Je croyais que Tessa était une sorcière ?

-Elle est une hybride, la seule de ce genre. Sa mère était une shadowhunter et son père un… Un démon.

Magnus butait sur ses mots, ne savant pas s'il devait continuer ou pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? Demanda Alec, sceptique et ayant remarqué le comportement du sorcier.

-Tu aurais pu en être un. Tu as du sang d'ange, Alexander.

Alec se leva sans un regard pour son petit-ami et sortit sur le balcon, où il avait trouvé Camille quelques instants auparavant. Magnus ne savait pas s'il devait le rejoindre. Tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer était beaucoup à avaler… Mais il n'était pas dans la tête d'Alec, il ne savait pas comment le garçon prenait la chose.

-Comment je peux savoir que tu ne mens pas… ? Murmura-t-il. Comment je peux savoir que toute cette histoire qui est digne d'un conte, est vraie ?

Magnus qui l'avait rejoint, le tourna face à lui et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra quelques secondes, car ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça… Ses yeux de chat apparurent. Mais pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Magnus ne vit pas de la terreur comme aux autres personnes à qui il montrait sa marque démoniaque. Il y vit de la surprise, de la compassion et aussi un peu de tristesse. Mais pas de peur, pas de dégoût, pas de colère.

-Alec…

Ce dernier leva sa main qu'il suspendit de son mouvement quelques secondes, avant de la poser sur la joue du sorcier.

-Ils sont tellement beaux…

Magnus ne vit que de la sincérité dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Pourtant, le regard de ce dernier se voila et il enleva sa main de sa joue.

-Je ne suis pas dégoûté de qui tu es, de ton passé, ou de quoique ce soit que tu viens de me raconter. Et je comprends pourquoi tu m'as caché tout ça. Mais…

Des tremblements saisirent le corps de Magnus car il savait ce qu'Alec s'apprêtait à dire. Il était habitué, il connaissait les signes…

-Tu as besoin de temps, termina-t-il à la place du terrestre.

Alec hocha de la tête. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, tellement cette situation le brisait intérieurement. Une rupture ne l'avait jamais autant touché. Mais était-ce vraiment une rupture ? Car il avait besoin de temps, certes, mais…

-Alexander, s'il te plaît… Je sais que c'est beaucoup à avaler mais je-je…

 _Je t'aime,_ voulait-il dire. Ca aurait été la première fois qu'il prononçait ces mots au jeune homme, et c'était sûrement la première fois en plusieurs siècles, que ces 3 mots prenaient enfin un sens.

Alec pleurait désormais, mais ne voulait pas que Magnus le voie dans cet état. Il lui tourna le dos et prit sa veste qui gisait au sol.

- _Moi aussi_. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître.

Alec passa la porte et courut hors de l'immeuble. Il avait besoin de Jace. Il avait besoin de voir son frère, de pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, il avait besoin de se défouler. Le brun aperçut enfin l'appartement de Clary et Jace au loin et s'appuya contre le mur de la façade où personne ne pouvait le voir, et se mit à pleurer encore plus. Chouiner même, comme un gosse.

Pleurer n'est pourtant pas la réaction à avoir quand on se rend compte qu'on est fou amoureux de son petit-ami.

FIN.

S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas pour mon retard et ce chapitre vraiment très triste… (Alex, range tes tomates s'il te plaît, petit chat). Je vous promets que le chapitre sera beaucoup plus long, beaucoup plus joyeux, et avec beaucoup plus de Malec !

Love, keur, keur, Anne-So :D


	8. Chapter 8

_A certain type of wind has swept me up_

 _But till it's found each bone_

 _I, I'm overcome_

 _There is an icy breath that escapes my lips_

 _And I am lost again…_

-Alec… J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre. Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas… humain ?

Soupir. L'aîné des Lightwoods savait que raconter tout ça à Jace, serait loin d'être facile. Mais ça faisait trois jours. Trois jours qu'il avait déclaré à Magnus avoir besoin de temps. Trois jours qu'il s'était réfugié chez Jace et Clary sans sortir, même pour les cours. Trois jours seulement… Et pourtant, Magnus lui manquait déjà terriblement. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui, alors qu'il venait enfin de trouver un mec bien ?

-Mec, écoute, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de sorcier à la Rowling, ou je sais pas trop quoi. J'me demande même si Simon ne déteint pas un peu trop sur toi ces temps-ci. Mais dans tous les cas, tu dois aller parler à Magnus.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, Jace.

-Tout ! Ou rien, n'importe quoi ! Mais tu es une loque depuis que tu l'as quitté.

-Dis-le tout de suite si je te dérange.

-Arrête. Tu sais très bien que tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux. Mais fais quelque chose au moins, ne reste pas ici toute la journée !

Alec était pensif. Il ne voulait pas se terrer ici pendant une éternité, mais il ne savait pas non plus que faire pour se distraire, et oublier un minimum Magnus. Il décida donc de faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire après chacune peine de cœur :

-Appelle Aline et Lydia. Dis-leur que c'est soirée au Babylon ce soir, déclara-t-il en se levant.

-Au Babylon ?! Mais-

-C'est toi qui dit que je dois me changer les idées. Chacun sa méthode.

Et pour la première fois en trois jours, Alec se leva.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais honnêtement ? Il allait finir par se foutre en l'air, s'il reste une minute de plus affalé sur le sofa de Jace et Clary.

Il se prépara sous les yeux d'un Jace inquiet, et partit chez Aline qui habitait quelques rues plus loin.

-Babylon, ce soir ! Déclara-t-il, surprenant la jeune asiatique, plongée dans son roman.

-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ?

-Pas du tout ! Cette boîte de nuit miteuse me manque, si tu veux tout savoir. Et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Aline fronça les sourcils, avant de soupirer tel un cheval, et de poser son livre sur la table basse.

-Te changer les idées, hm ? Connaissant la nullité de Jace pour donner des conseils, je devine qu'il a dû passer par là. Donc comme d'habitude, tu vas t'asseoir ici, Lightwood, et écouter ce que moi je pense de tout ça.

-Tu fais chier Penhallow.

-Ferme-là et assis-toi, dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

Alec se mit à côté d'elle, et Aline se tourna face à son meilleur ami :

-Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Le Babylon est, comme tu le dis, la boîte gay miteuse où toi et moi on allait se défouler quand on en avait marre de tout. Ah, et n'oublions pas aussi que tu as élégamment perdu ta virginité avec un mec quelconque dans les toilettes de cette boîte, après une énième dispute avec tes parents. Et je sais aussi que c'était ton échappatoire après chaque abruti avec tu sortais, et avec qui ça se terminait mal. Mais là faut arrêter de déconner Alec, s'il te plaît. On va avoir 21 ans, on a passé notre période « conneries d'un soir ». J'ai Helen, et toi tu as Magnus.

-Mais on est-

-Je sais, c'est compliqué entre vous. Mais bordel Alec, je t'ai jamais vu regarder quelqu'un comme tu le regardes lui. Tu l'aimes, ne le nie pas. Il n'est pas n'importe qui. Alors oui, il est peut-être bi et a sûrement un gros tableau de chasse derrière lui. Oui, il t'a menti sur qui il est réellement… Mais, celui-là, tu pourras pas l'oublier de sitôt, en allant chercher le premier mec au bar du Babylon.

Alec ne réalisa qu'il pleurait, que quand il sentit les bras d'Aline autour de lui. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il la détestait pour le connaître aussi bien. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les serra fort. Il détestait être aussi faible, craquer aussi facilement depuis ces trois jours.

-Je-je suis à bout…

-Je sais, murmura Aline en essayant de le réconforter.

-Il… Il me manque. Il a beau m'avoir menti, j'arrête pas de penser à lui. J'ai juste tellement peur maintenant… Pourquoi il voudrait d'un stupide terrestre comme moi avec toutes les conquêtes qu'il a dû avoir ?

-C'est seulement ça qui t'inquiète ?

-Non ! Enfin, oui… Pff, je sais même pas. Je sais plus rien. Je sais plus ce que je veux.

-Je crois que tu as juste besoin de temps pour toi. Ecoute, ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'on va quand même aller au Babylon avec Lydia, mais seulement pour prendre un verre et passer une soirée tranquille, d'accord ?

-D'accord…

 _A certain type of darkness has stolen me_

 _Under a quiet mask of uncertainty_

 _I wait for light like water from the sky_

 _And I am lost again…_

PDV Alec

Cela faisait bien une heure et demi que nous étions au Babylon. Cet endroit n'avait vraiment pas changé, depuis le temps. De la musique en tout genre, parfois un peu trop gay pour mon propre bien, des mecs et des filles partout, souvent des strip-teasers… Aline avait raison, en disant que je venais un peu trop souvent ici quand j'étais déprimé autrefois. J'avais presque une routine : j'entrais, je me faisais payer des verres, je dansais avec quelques mecs… Parfois plus. Je n'ai cependant pas eu tant d'aventures que ça. C'était juste pendant mes coups de blues d'adolescents, après avoir rompu avec des crétins qui ne voulait que mon cul. Puis, l'année dernière, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de venir ici, de me responsabiliser. J'estimais m'être assez amusé comme ça, d'avoir fait assez d'expériences, et puis Aline avait rencontré Helen donc je n'avais plus vraiment de compagne de drague au Babylon.

Et me voilà, assis au bar avec une bière à la main, dans cette boîte bondée qui était mon univers autrefois. Honnêtement ? Je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé qu'aujourd'hui. Un mec avait bien essayé de me brancher et de me payer un verre mais je l'avais remballé aussitôt. Il ne me faisait aucun effet, comme tous les autres mecs en train de se dandiner sur la piste, d'ailleurs. Je n'avais que Magnus en tête. Magnus Bane et son putain de beau sourire. Ses cheveux de jais où j'adorais passer mes mains.

 _Et ses yeux…_

Je ne savais plus lesquels j'aimais le plus désormais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il devait les cacher tellement ils étaient beaux. Je sursautai en sentant une main sur mon épaule mais me détendit en voyant que ce n'était que Lydia, qui avait laissé Aline sur la piste de danse.

-Tu ne devrais pas la quitter des yeux trop longtemps, dis-je. Helen va te trucider si une fille l'approche d'un peu trop près.

-Elle va NOUS tuer, tu veux dire. Je voulais juste savoir comment ça allait, tu as l'air distrait.

-J'vais pas te le cacher : je m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu veux en parler ? De… Lui, je veux dire. Parce que moi-même je ne comprends pas tout… Alec, je trouvais que Magnus était un bon gars mais comment tu peux être sûr qu'il ne te mente pas ? Que toute cette histoire morbide soit vraie ?

Boum. C'était typique de Lydia : ne jamais tourner autour du pot et aller droit au but. C'était quelque chose que j'adorais chez elle. Je savais qu'elle était sceptique, qu'ils l'étaient tous après que je leur ai révélé la vraie nature de Magnus. Ils doivent sûrement même me prendre pour un cinglé qui vit juste mal sa rupture.

Je devrais aussi me poser des questions, après tout. Un monde rempli de créatures fantastiques avec des sorciers, des vampires, des loups-garou… Mais je croyais Magnus sans hésitation et c'était pour une bonne raison :

-J'ai vu ses yeux. Je sais que vous pensez tous que je perds la boule mais je sais que tout ça, est vrai. Pour être honnête avec toi, je m'en doutais, presque. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose avec ce monde qui clochait. Comme si on était seulement des acteurs, des figurants dans ce monde de fou. Lyds', toi-même, tu le sais, j'en suis sûr. Et pour ce qui est de Magnus… Il a toujours dégagé un truc différent des autres, il a une personnalité, une façon de parler, une attitude tellement… inimitable. Je me disais même avant qu'il s'exprimait comme s'il venait d'une autre époque ! Bordel, si j'avais su…

Lydia me regardait presque pantoise. Je voyais bien qu'elle commençait à estimer tout doucement d'une certaine manière, ce que j'avançais sur Magnus. Et je pense aussi qu'elle, tout comme Aline, Jace et les autres, ne m'ont juste jamais vu dans un état pareil. J'espère vraiment qu'ils arriveront à me croire.

-Je vais prendre l'air, dis-je en posant mon verre sur le bar.

Je n'aimais même pas la bière et cet endroit commençait vraiment à m'étouffer. L'air frais me coupa le souffle quelques instants, puis j'expira. Fut même une époque où je fumais, rien que pour énerver mes parents. J'avais vraiment fait le rebelle.

Il y avait tellement de monde à l'entrée que je me décalai près de la ruelle un peu plus sombre où quelques couples se roulaient grossièrement des pelles. Et dire que je faisais pareil avant… Je m'appuyai contre le mur mais bientôt, je sentis une présence m'y plaquer encore plus.

-Alec ! Fait bien longtemps que je t'ai pas vu par ici.

Raj. Encore. Pourquoi de tous les abrutis de cette ville, ou même de cette boîte, ce soir, il faut que je tombe sur lui ?

-Salut. J'allais partir, justement.

-Non, reste !

Ses yeux marrons étaient presque noirs et il tanguait en me tenant avec force contre le mur.

-Raj, tu me fais mal, je dois m'en aller !

-Depuis combien de temps on se connaît ?! Hoqueta-t-il, me confirmant qu'il avait bien bu.

-Hum… Un an ? Répondis-je, déconcerté.

Il ricana, diffusant son haleine nauséabonde d'alcool. Ce con continuait en plus de me serrer le bras et je n'arrivais pas à m'enfuir.

-Plus ! Depuis le lycée, en faites… Et pendant tout ce temps, je t'ai observé te taper des mecs, venir ici te faire payer des verres... J'attendais patiemment mon tour mais non, tu continuais de faire la pute avec des mecs qui n'en valaient même pas la peine…

Mon cœur loupa un battement et le stress monta véritablement en moi. Il commençait vraiment à me faire peur.

-Et le jour où tu m'accordes enfin de l'attention, ce n'est que pour une nuit hein ? Non, à la place, tu préfères aller batifoler avec l'autre asiatique…

Il caressait mon biceps du bout des doigts et j'en frissonna de dégoût. J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de situation au lycée, quand des brutes s'attaquaient à moi. Je me sens tellement impuissant. Sortez-moi de là, n'importe qui…

-Il est où d'ailleurs le voyant ? Tu l'as baisé puis mis de côté aussi c'est ça ? J'ai le champ libre, on dirait !

-L-Lâche-moi… Raj ! Espèce d'enfoiré, t'entend pas quand je te parle !

Il se colla à moi et je hurla presque, de frustration et de peur quand tout à coup, son poids se décolla de moi. J'avais fermé les yeux mais quand je les rouvris, Raj n'était plus dans mon champ de vision. J'entendais des bruits, des gémissements de douleur mais j'avais comme, perdu mes sens. Je fixais le tag sur le mur de la ruelle, juste en face de moi, toujours avec ces bruits de douleur en arrière fond. Après une minute, je me rendis compte que c'était une bagarre…

Je tournai la tête et vis Raj se faire tabasser au sol. L'homme le surplombant, était grand, des cheveux noirs de jais et habillé de noir. Je le connaissais, j'en étais sûr. Mais mon esprit était tellement embrouillé que je ne saurais même pas capable de citer ma propre date de naissance. Puis, ça me réapparut comme un flash.

- _Magnus_ …

Il arrêta tout mouvement à mon appel et laissa enfin Raj tranquille, qui resta tétanisé au sol avec un nez en sang. Quand il se retourna vers moi, mon esprit s'éclaira un peu plus. Ses yeux étaient inquiets et il se releva doucement.

-Disparais, dit-il perceptiblement à Raj qui partit en titibuant. Alexander…

Mon prénom sortant de ma bouche, prononcé par sa douce voix provoqua un tremblement dans tout mon corps et je perdis le contrôle de mes jambes.

-ALEC !

Il accourut vers moi et me retint, le mur l'aidant. Ressaisis-toi, me disais-je. Reprends-toi, Alec Lightwood. L'air avait comme quitté mes poumons, mes jambes étaient flageolantes malgré la prise ferme mais douce de Magnus. Je savais ce qui se passait, je faisais une crise de panique. Avant dans ces moments pour me calmer, je pensais à Max. Mon petit frère, et son sourire. C'est comme mon ancrage, ce qui me permet de rester les pieds sur terre.

Pense à Max.

Pensa à Max.

Pense à Max.

Je n'y arrivais pas. Le souffle me manquait toujours et bientôt ma vue se fit trouble…

-Alexander… Allez, reste avec moi, petit ange… Regarde-moi, regarde-moi dans les yeux…

Je levai la tête vers lui et quand je croisai ses yeux, je me sentis tout doucement me calmer. Ses doigts me caressaient en faisant des petits ronds sur mon bras et bientôt, ma respiration reprit normalement.

J'allais mieux.

 _In the sea of lovers without ships_  
 _And lovers without sign_  
 _You're the only way out of this_  
 _Sea of lovers losing time_  
 _And lovers losing hope_  
 _Will you let me follow you_  
 _Wherever you go_  
 _Bring me home_

-T'inquiète pas Lydia… Non, s'il te plaît ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il serait là ce soir… Reposez-vous avec Aline et dites aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter. Oui. D'accord. Promis, à demain.

Je raccrochai enfin mon téléphone, après avoir rassuré mes deux meilleures amies pendant au moins une quinzaine de minutes. Je soupirai, en m'appuyant un peu plus contre le sofa rouge derrière moi. Je sentis une présence à mes pieds et baissa la tête en voyant que c'était Church. C'était bien la première fois qu'il venait de lui-même vers moi, c'était Chairman Meow d'habitude le plus sociable des deux. Je souris et passa ma main dans son pelage, ce qui le fit ronronner.

Une heure depuis l'altercation avec Raj, et Magnus m'avait de ce pas ramené chez lui. Je n'avais pas vraiment contesté, toujours un peu dans la transe de ma crise de panique. Je m'étais contenté de marcher, lui me soutenant par la taille pour être sûr que je ne tombe pas dans les vapes.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, depuis l'entrée du salon mais je n'arrivais pas à lever les yeux vers lui. Et pourtant j'en ai tellement envie… Le voir derrière le Babylon avait déjà été une surprise… Mais le voir me défendre et tabasser Raj… Il m'a sauvé.

Je leva finalement les yeux vers lui, l'observant d'un peu plus près. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, sa veste en cuir posée juste à côté de moi. Je constata qu'il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux, ce qui lui allait bien. Ses yeux bridés me songeaient avec attention, avec inquiétude…

-Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Mieux… Merci pour… Tout à l'heure.

-C'est normal, Alexander.

Bon dieu, même la façon dont il dit mon prénom m'avait manqué. Il y avait beau avoir un malaise en ce moment-même entre nous, le seul fait de le voir me comblait, à nouveau. Il m'avait manqué…

-Comment… Comment tu as fait pour pouvoir intervenir aussi vite ? Que faisais-tu au Babylon ?

-J'ai… Des parts dans cette boîte, j'en étais le propriétaire avant avec le Pandémonium.

-Le Pandémonium ? C'est cette ancienne discothèque qui a fermé sur Brooklyn.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Ah, répondis-je simplement.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que Magnus était dans ce genre de business. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que je raconte, il a eu une longue vie après tout… Une longue vie que je ne connais pas. Je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il voit ma tristesse mais il dut l'avoir remarqué.

-Alexander… J'aimerais qu'on parle. Je… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas-

-Je ne peux pas non plus, le coupai-je J'ai compris que je ne t'intéresse plus et que… Que tu préfères définitivement tout arrêter. Merci pour ce soir, je-je vais-

Je fus coupé à mon tour mais pas par des mots, par une manière beaucoup plus agréable : par les lèvres de Magnus sur les miennes. Et bordel, peu importe ce que je voulais faire, j'envoya toutes mes pensées et mes intentions de quitter ce loft à la poubelle, parce que ses lèvres m'avaient trop manquées. Je répondis à son baiser dans l'immédiat et on se saurait enflammé beaucoup plus s'il n'avait pas cessé le baiser en posant son front contre le mien.

-Ecoute-moi bien, chuchota-t-il. Tu es important, je ne veux pas tout t'arrêter, et tu me manques.

-Tu me manques aussi mais-

-Je t'aime, m'interrompit-il.

Silence. Oh putain de bordel de merde. Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, je le sens. Il l'a dit, il a… Il m'aime. Magnus m'aime…

-Je ne veux pas que tu me répondes maintenant, que ce soit réciproque ou pas. Je veux juste passer cette soirée avec toi. Pour te raconter qui j'ai été et qui je suis aujourd'hui. Pour te dire que peu importe le nombre de personnes que j'ai fréquentées, tu es la seule pour moi aujourd'hui. Pour te dire que peu importe le nombre d'années que j'ai vécues, elles sont derrière moi désormais parce que je suis mortel et que rien, si ce n'est la mort, ne peut nous séparer. S'il te plaît, Alexander laisse-moi ce soir, laisse-nous cette chance…

Plus je le regardais, plus je l'écoutais, plus je ne voyais que de la sincérité dans ses yeux. Je pourrais très bien partir et ne jamais revenir, passer à autre chose car cette histoire est trop folle pour un simple « terrestre » comme moi, mais je ne veux pas. Sûrement pas. Alors je souris et colla plus encore nos fronts avant de lui répondre :

-Je reste.

Une longue nuit et beaucoup d'histoires m'attendaient.

FIN.

S'il vous plaît, pitié ne me tuez pas pour ce retard astronomique ! Je suis désolée, j'étais extrêmement surchargée avec mes cours à l'université:/ Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car ce n'est pas le dernier, loin de là ! Je compte bien m'excuser pour le petit Malec tout triste du chapitre précédent et du début de celui-ci 😃 (Et il faut encore niquer la Camille n'oubliez pas Xd)

Bisous, Anne-So :D


	9. Chapter 9

La nuit fut longue pour les deux (anciens) tourtereaux. Alec se réveilla sur le même sofa où Magnus et lui avaient discutés toute la nuit. De son passé, de sa nature d'ancien sorcier, de quelques anciennes conquêtes aussi… Magnus lui avait spécifié avec honnêteté que Camille ne représentait plus rien pour lui et qu'il avait eu le temps de faire le « deuil » de cette relation nocive avec la vampire.

Et Alec le croyait. En faites, hier soir, pour la première fois, Alec avait enfin eu cette impression. Celle de véritablement connaître Magnus. Il y a bien sûr, encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ne sait pas tellement la vie de Magnus était longue, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Enfin, c'est qu'il espérait… Qu'ils pourraient recommencer une relation à deux…

Alec se releva et entendit un bruit de froissement au-dessus de sa tête. Il se rendit compte que c'était un mot, qu'il prit et lut attentivement :

 _« Bon matin Alexander,_

 _Je suis navré de ne pas être là à ton réveil, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Ne prends pas peur en lisant ça car je pense vraiment ce que je t'ai dit : je t'aime. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai dû me retenir de ne pas te voler plus qu'un baiser hier soir… Mais la soirée que nous avons eu était plus que satisfaisante à mes yeux car j'ai fait ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps : je me suis confié à quelqu'un. Et crois-moi, je le fais rarement._

 _Je veux être avec toi Alec, je veux qu'on réessaye ce qu'on a arrêté précipitamment et qu'on fasse encore mieux. Si à l'avenir, tu as une quelconque question sur moi, tu peux me les poser et je te répondrai en toute sincérité. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses très dures pour moi à raconter mais je veux que tu connaisses tout de moi._

 _Je suis conscient que tout ça fait beaucoup et que je ne suis pas le simple et authentique petit-ami que tu croyais que j'étais au départ, mais j'espère que toi aussi, tu veuilles tout ça avec moi. Et si c'est le cas, j'ai une requête un romantique, presque niaise à te faire : je suis depuis ce matin à Central Park, dans le coin où nous aimons nous promener. Si tu viens m'y rejoindre, cela signifie que nous pouvons tout recommencer à zéro. Si tu ne viens pas… J'en conclurai que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi. Mais je comprendrais si telle est ta décision._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _M.B. »_

Le mot se froissa d'avantage quand Alec le serra contre sa poitrine tout en cherchant ses chaussures. Bien sûr qu'il voulait recommencer une relation avec cet idiot ! Bien sûr qu'il veut tout ça avec lui.

 _Bien sûr qu'il l'aime…_

Une fois sa veste et ses chaussures enfilés, il sortit précipitamment du loft de Magnus qui se ferma de lui-même, et courut le plus vite possible. Bordel mais quelle idée d'avoir donné Central Park comme lieu de rendez-vous alors que l'ancien sorcier vit au fond de Brooklyn ! Mais Alec ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continuait de sprinter à pleins poumons, la hâte de voir Magnus se renforçant.

Bientôt, le parc lui apparut et il courut encore plus vite. Il était en sueur et presque à la limite de la syncope quand il vit enfin les cheveux hérissés de son ex-presque-de-nouveau petit-ami. Magnus le vit lui aussi et entrouvrit la bouche, comme s'il était choqué qu'Alec soit venu. Ce dernier sourit, rit même, de l'air penaud de l'asiatique et se précipita vers lui. Une fois devant lui, Alec se jeta sur ses lèvres d'un air presque désespéré. Magnus expira de soulagement et répondit au baiser. C'était un baiser passionné, désespéré, mais aussi rempli de douceur. Les deux se séparèrent, à bout de souffle surtout pour Alec qui avait couru jusqu'ici.

-Alexander…

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, n'arrêtait pas de répéter le grand.

Il voulait que Magnus sache que c'était réciproque, que ce n'était pas à sens unique et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Magnus le serrait contre lui, au point qu'il aurait pu étouffer, mais il n'en avait rien à faire car il se sentait à sa place. Ca lui avait sauté aux yeux quand Magnus avait réussi à le calmer lors de l'incident de hier soir avec Raj. Magnus tout comme Max, était comme son ancrage. Il était arrivé si vite dans sa vie mais une chose était sûre : Alec allait le garder pour un long moment.

-On va se promener ? Dit finalement Magnus, ayant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alec hocha la tête pour approuver et prit la main que lui tendit son petit-ami. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, riant quelques fois, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Le printemps montrait à peine le bout de son nez que le soleil rayonnait déjà sur Central Park où le couple se promenait main dans la main, les balançant parfois devant eux.

-Ville préférée ? Demanda Alec.

-Bangkok.

-Nourriture ?

-Hum… On va dire japonais, répondit Magnus.

-Groupe préféré ?

-The Doors.

-Ah quel dommage, j'approuvais toutes tes réponses pour l'instant ! Ce groupe est plus vieux que le monde, s'écria le plus grand.

-Moi qui trouvait que tu avais du goût Alexander, me voilà déçu.

-Excuse-moi ?! Je suis l'incarnation du bon goût en personne, c'est moi qui ait organisé toutes les fêtes et soirées familiales pendant plus de-

Alec fut coupé dans son élan quand Magnus le fit taire en le prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser, d'une manière qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Quand ils s'écartèrent et que Magnus colla son front contre le sien, il sourit en voyant un Alec rougissant.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime aussi Imagine Dragons.

-Beaucoup mieux, acquiesça Alec en posant sa tête sur celle de Magnus.

-Et toi quel est ton groupe préféré ?

-Twenty One Pilots, bien sûr.

-Malgré de te décevoir mais je ne connais pas ce groupe.

-Il y a beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot à faire te concernant Magnus Bane.

-Un peu de respect pour tes aînés Alexander, j'ai plus de 400 ans moi !

N'importe qui aurait pu flipper et regarder la personne bizarrement mais Alec lui, rit aux éclats. Il aimait Magnus pour ce qu'il était.

Les deux marchèrent jusqu'au centre-ville pour aller manger tandis qu'Alec s'amusait à prendre des selfies et des photos de Magnus à tout moment. La tension qu'il y avait depuis le Babylon avait définitivement laissé place aux rires et à une complicité de couple tellement adorable que plusieurs passants souriaient en les voyant. Ils finirent par aller au restaurant où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous, qui servait de brunch le midi.

La journée passa et bientôt, Magnus et Alec furent devant la porte de l'appartement de ce dernier. Magnus caressait la main d'Alec qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas lâché de la journée et colla leurs fronts ensembles.

-Je pense que c'est une des meilleures journées que j'ai passée depuis des années. Voire des siècles.

-Moi aussi… Enfin moi, depuis des années seulement, pas des siècles ! Rit Alec. C'est dingue on dirait notre premier rendez-vous. Tu sais, le resto, on raccompagne l'autre à la porte…

-C'est vrai, c'est pratiquement le même déroulement. A une chose près…

Magnus avait chuchoté la fin de sa phrase et plaqua soudain Alec contre la porte pour l'embrasser. Le plus jeune sourit contre ses lèvres et répondit naturellement au baiser en laissant ses mains traîner jusqu'à la taille de l'ancien sorcier. Celui-ci passa les siennes dans les cheveux de jais d'Alec, les agrippant presque. Ils durent du mal à se séparer tellement c'était bon, mais le manque de souffle les rappela à l'ordre.

-Tu comptes me claquer la porte au nez comme je l'ai si bien fait ce jour-là aussi ? Demanda Magnus.

-Non…

Alec regardait Magnus avec tellement d'intensité, que celui-ci comprit le message. Alec le réattira dans un baiser plus passionné que le premier et Magnus se laissa faire avec plaisir. Leurs mains étaient partout sur le corps de l'autre et ils durent se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Ils étaient encore dans le couloir après tout. Alec commença à rechercher ses clés dans sa poche quand Magnus l'arrêta :

-Tu es sûr... ?

-Totalement, répondit Alec, sûr de lui en ouvrant la porte.

Ils rentrèrent avec empressement dans l'appartement et Alec plaqua à son tour Magnus contre la porte. Leurs lèvres ne se décollaient pas, leurs langues se faisaient joueuses et leurs mains… assez baladeuses. Le terrestre au sang d'ange enlevait déjà le sous-pull et la chemise de Magnus et il se retrouva devant ce torse bien dessiné qu'il avait déjà aperçu plusieurs fois.

-Je ne m'y habitue définitivement pas, dit-il à bout de souffle en passant ses mains sur ses abdominaux.

-J'aime entretenir mon corps.

-A mon tour de l'entretenir …

Alec continuait de caresser la peau de Magnus qui soupira de plaisir. La langue du plus jeune migra jusqu'à son cou, puis sa clavicule et enfin jusqu'à un des tétons qu'il suçota, mordilla avec ardeur. La bouche de Magnus s'entrouvrit tellement c'était bon et il tirait sur les cheveux d'Alec pour l'inciter à continuer mais Alec arrêta tout mouvement et se redressa.

-Viens…

Alec le tira par la main jusqu'à une chambre que Magnus supposa comme la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il y rentrait puisqu'ils passaient la plupart de leur temps chez lui et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin, au point d'aller sur un lit… C'était leur première fois.

Magnus avait enlevé (presque déchiré) le polo d'Alec qui cachait un très beau corps également, voire plus sculpté que celui de l'ancien sorcier. Ils se tenaient tout deux devant le lit et Alec s'amusait à faire courir ses doigts sur la ceinture de son pantalon, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Alec, grogna presque Magnus.

Le brun s'amusait à ralentir ses gestes et à l'allumer encore plus et Magnus sentait déjà son érection frotter douloureusement contre son boxer.

-Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose, mon cœur ?

-Joue pas à ça avec moi...

-Je ne devrais pas provoquer l'ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, c'est ça ?

Alec avait bien insisté sur le mot « ancien » pour provoquer Magnus et c'était réussi. « Je vais te montrer ce qu'un ancien sorcier puissant peut faire… » pensa celui-ci. Pour réponse, il poussa Alexander sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur lui. Leurs baisers revinrent de plus belle et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent en boxer. Ils gémirent en même temps quand leurs érections rentrèrent en contact. Magnus se délectait de la vision devant lui : Alec allongé de tout son long, les cheveux en pétard, à bout de souffle, les yeux désireux.

-Tu as ce qu'il faut ? Demanda-t-il.

-Deuxième tiroir.

Magnus ouvrit le meuble et attrapa le lubrifiant et un préservatif, les mains tremblant légèrement. Il se sentit d'un coup un peu nerveux, bien qu'impatient. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps et il avait peur de décevoir Alec.

-Hum… Comment tu veux qu'on procède ?

-D'habitude, je suis l'actif mais... Ahh…

Magnus avait recommencé à suçoter la peau fine de son cou et Alec n'était même plus capable de dire une seule phrase cohérente tellement il se sentait bien. Mais il savait ce qu'il voulait, cela faisait des mois depuis sa rencontre avec Magnus qu'il ne rêvait, qu'il ne fantasmait que sur une seule chose :

-Je te veux en moi…

Magnus s'entendit lui-même grogner. Ce gosse allait être sa mort. D'une lenteur presque torturante, il enleva le boxer d'Alec qui souleva son bassin pour l'aider. Magnus ne pouvait pas arrêter de détailler son corps nu, il le trouvait si beau… Alec, lui, perdait patience et enleva le boxer de Magnus beaucoup plus rapidement. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en voyant à quel point Magnus était bien membré. Il aimait définitivement ce qu'il voyait.

-Si tu veux que j'arrête, si je te fais mal à n'importe quel moment, dis-le d'accord ?

Alec hocha de la tête et glapit en sentant le premier doigt lubrifié taquiner son entrée. Ca faisait longtemps pour lui également, surtout en tant que passif. Un deuxième doigt se rajouta et Alec n'était plus que soupirs et tortillements. Magnus était tellement hypnotisé par la beauté d'Alec qu'il n'avait pas vu celui-ci prendre le préservatif et la bouteille de lubrifiant.

-Oh mon dieu, gémit-il cependant quand le plus jeune attrapa son membre.

Sa main descendait de haut en bas et de plus en plus vite au point que bientôt il calqua ses mouvements pour le doigter au même rythme. Alec enfila ensuite le préservatif :

-Maintenant, maintenant, maintenant…

Magnus s'aligna à son entrée et doucement pour ne pas blesser son amour, il le pénétra. Le visage d'Alec se tordit à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Tous les deux ressentaient un bien fou. Ils étaient connectés de la manière la plus intime possible et c'était honnêtement mieux que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Magnus resta stoïque un moment le temps qu'Alec s'habitue à l'intrusion, puis bougea au début lentement. Être en Alec était sûrement la meilleure sensation possible. Alec l'intima d'aller plus vite, plus fort et bientôt Magnus n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

-Ahhhh, Magnus, oui…

-Je… Je vais pas tenir longtemps… Putain Alec…

Ce dernier était également proche. Tout dans Magnus l'excitait et le rapprochait de l'orgasme au fur à mesure qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors surprenant son amant, il échangea les positions et se retrouva sur ses genoux.

-Bordel, par Lilith, Alexander…

Alec n'arrêtait plus les aller-et-viens, se stimulant au maximum et Magnus maintenait ses mains sur ses hanches, les serrant même au point qu'Alec aurait pu avoir mal mais il n'en fit même pas attention. On entendait plus que leurs cris de plaisir à chaque fois que Magnus butait sa prostate et leurs peaux claquer à chaque coup de bassin. Alec enfonça une dernière fois le sexe de Magnus en lui et cela suffit aux deux amants pour venir, Alec le premier et Magnus le suivant de très près.

-Wow… Dit Alec en s'effondrant sur le torse de l'asiatique.

-J'allais le dire, répondit Magnus, le souffle coupé.

Alec s'enleva dans un dernier grognement et retira le préservatif usagé avant de se caler contre Magnus. Celui-ci était comme dans un état second, caressant insouciamment les cheveux de son amoureux. Il avait oublié cette sensation. Pas seulement cette satisfaction physique après l'orgasme mais celle de s'unir de la plus belle manière qui soit avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Car Magnus a beau avoir eu beaucoup de relations dans sa vie, il n'était pas beaucoup tombé amoureux. Et plus il regardait Alec, plus il pensait à un avenir avec lui… Plus il se sentait bien. Comme à la maison.

-Ca va ? Demanda Alec, le visage relevé vers lui.

Magnus sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

-Oui…

-J'ai adoré.

-Moi aussi, même trop. Ca valait la peine d'attendre, pas vrai ?

-Définitivement, susurra Alec à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Les deux s'endormirent heureux.

* * *

Le lendemain, cependant, ils furent réveillés à coups ou plutôt de martèlements à la porte.

-Hein ? Marmonna Magnus, toujours dans son sommeil en relevant la tête de l'oreiller.

-ALEC ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA, CA FAIT DES HEURES QU'ON ESSAYE DE TE JOINDRE ! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE HIER SOIR BORDEL ?!

-Mon ange… Alexander réveille-toi, je crois que ta petite sœur va marteler ta porte d'entrée.

FIN.

Suite très bientôt ! Petit indice pour la suite : notre Maryse Lightwood adorée ne va pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Et n'oublions pas cette chère Camille ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires

Bisous, Anne-So


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Shadowhunters et TMI ne m'appartiennent toujours pas** **:(**

-ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD TU VAS OUVRIR CETTE PORTE OUI OU MERDE ?!

-Merde, soupira Alec.

-Gideon ?

-La ferme, mes parents ont des goûts de bourg' okay ?

Magnus sourit en sortant du lit pour se rhabiller. Alec lui, avala sa salive en mettant son peignoir pour aller ouvrir à une Izzy plus qu'enragée. La dernière fois qu'Alec l'avait entendu aussi remontée contre lui c'était quand lui et Jace avaient jetés toutes ses converses dans la piscine familiale.

-Hey, little sis'. Hum… t'as déjeuné?

SLAP. Ca c'était de la gifle.

-Aïe ! T'es sérieuse Isabelle ?!

-Espèce de con ! Qui c'est qui m'a foutu un frère pareil ?

-Bah techniquement, nos parents.

-Alec ! Je rigole pas, t'imagine à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Lydia m'appelle en plein milieu de la nuit pour me dire que l'autre enfoiré de Raj t'a presque agressé et- OH PUTAIN ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE LE VOIS CELUI-CI J'VAIS LE-

-IZZY ! Respire. Je vais bien et Raj a bien compris la leçon, il ne m'approchera plus.

-A partir de maintenant, s'il y a un problème tu m'appelles ou bien Jace. Je ne veux plus jamais que ça arrive ET que je sois la dernière au courant.

-C'est promis, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête. Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps.

-Si tu le dis. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment tu l'as fait dégager cet enfoi-

Izzy se coupa elle-même dans sa phrase et pencha la tête pour regarder derrière Alec : Magnus, les cheveux en pétards et la chemise déboutonnée, essayait de se faufiler discrètement dans la cuisine afin qu'Izzy ne le remarque pas, ce qui était raté.

-Hum… Désolé, je voulais juste faire du café, dit-il tout penaud.

Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Izzy. Elle avait maintenant une réponse à la question qu'elle allait poser à son grand frère. Et elle en était plus que ravie.

-Awwww mais je suis trop heureuuuuuuse ! Dit-elle en sautillant à l'intérieur.

Elle alla serrer Magnus dans ses bras tandis qu'Alec était appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte et roula des yeux. Magnus, lui rit et rendit son étreinte à la jeune fille.

-Heureux de te revoir également Isabelle.

-Moi aussi tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Alec était un mollusque sans toi, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous taper une dépression nerveuse.

-Merci de cette précision, soupira ce dernier.

-Mais donc si j'ai bien compris, Magnus t'a secouru en bon chevalier servant de l'autre dragon sanguinaire ?

-Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de jouer à Donjons et Dragons avec Simon et Helen. Mais sinon oui, c'est ça, Magnus est virilement venu casser la gueule du dit dragon et la princesse en détresse que je suis l'a… richement récompensé.

Clin d'œil d'Alec, rougissement de Magnus et rire aux éclats d'Isabelle. La jeune fille était soulagée que son frère aille bien et également que lui et Magnus se soient retrouvés. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état plus longtemps et elle appréciait beaucoup trop Magnus pour qu'Alec le laisse partir comme ça.

Bientôt, le café fut prêt et les trois s'installèrent pour parler plus en profondeur des derniers évènements et Isabelle, en grande curieuse qu'elle était, posait des questions à Magnus sur sa nature et donc des raisons de la courte séparation du couple.

-Mais alors, tu es immortel ?

-Plus maintenant, répondit-il alors qu'Alec lui resservit du café. Ma magie s'est fané il y a quelques mois au point que mon immortalité cesse également. La seule capacité magique dont nous sommes encore capable est de cacher notre marque démoniaque. Un signe que les progénitures des démons doivent vivre parmi les terrestres.

-C'est cool ! J'veux dire, passionnant. C'est quoi la tienne de marque ?

-Hum… Mes yeux. Mais je n'aime pas trop-

-Les voir m'est exclusivement réservé, coupa Alec.

Magnus lui sourit en guise de remerciement et cela travailla un peu l'esprit du plus jeune : Magnus avait-il reçu autant de haine à l'égard de ses yeux durant toutes ces années ? Ils étaient pourtant la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. Quand Alec les voyait, il avait l'impression de voir le vrai Magnus Bane.

Isabelle posait toujours plus de questions :

-Attends, attends… mais je le connais Meliorn ! Je suis sortie avec lui au lycée, s'exclamait-elle.

-Homme fée, affirma Magnus.

-J'y crois pas… Ce monde est vraiment petit et plus tordu que je le pensais.

-Okay sur cette belle phrase digne d'un poète symboliste, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de débarrasser le plancher petite sœur. Magnus et moi on a à faire.

-Hinhin, et ces choses à faire impliquent un lit je me trompe ?

-Izzy dégage.

-D'accord, je m'incline. Mais avant de partir je te préviens : Jace est extrêmement vénère et va sûrement t'incendier la prochaine fois qu'il te voit.

-Tu veux dire comme tu l'as fait en détruisant presque ma porte d'entrée ?

Magnus se délectait avec le sourire du frère et de la sœur se chamaillant comme des enfants. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère ou une sœur avec qui se disputer mais aussi faire les 400 coups. Et bien qu'il considère ses amis en particulier Tessa comme tels, ce n'était pas la même chose que les liens que partageaient Izzy et Alec.

Isabelle finit par partir après un dernier câlin et les amoureux se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais s'en aller !

-Tu as de la chance de l'avoir tu sais. Elle s'inquiète juste pour toi.

-Justement, soupira le brun en s'effondrant sur le sofa. J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'inquiète constamment pour moi et ce, depuis le lycée.

-A ce point-là ?

Alec se redressa et invita Magnus à venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes et dans ses bras. Son amoureux s'était confié pendant toute une nuit sur ses siècles de vie, il pouvait bien lui conter les quelques évènements marquants de la sienne…

-Mon adolescence n'a pas été très… joyeuse. Je pense que si tu me connaissais à cette époque, tu ne me reconnaitrais pas. J'étais dans le placard, mal dans ma peau, honteux de moi-même… Puis un jour, je me suis décidé à faire mon coming-out mais ça a empiré. En plus de la réaction vraiment exécrable de mes parents, j'ai… dû subir quelques brimades au lycée.

-Alexander...

Magnus serra sa main dans la sienne le plus fort qu'il put. Il ne voulait vraiment pas imaginer cette version malheureuse d'Alec tellement il ne méritait pas ça.

-Les brutes qui faisaient du football me coinçaient presque tous les jours après les cours pour me racketter, parfois même me tabasser. J'entendais à chaque fois ces mots… Ces putains de mots comme tapette, pédale… Un jour, je suis rentré chez moi couverts d'hématomes et la seule chose que ma mère a trouvé à me dire, était que si je n'étais contre-nature tout ça ne m'arriverait pas.

-Mon amour… Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies vécu ça. J'ai dû essuyer de nombreuses insultes biphobes également durant toute ma vie, je sais à quel point c'est dur. Comment… Comment tu t'en ai sorti ?

-Aline.

-Aline ?

-Oui, elle m'a en quelques sortes rendu espoir. Elle était dans le placard et je me rappelle qu'elle m'avait dit à quel point elle m'admirait pour le courage dont je faisais preuve, comment j'affrontais le harcèlement… Elle redoutait surtout la réaction de son père. Alors je l'ai aidé, et le jour de notre rentrée, on a fait ce qu'on peut appeler un come-back.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Sourit tendrement Magnus.

-Fini les vêtements noirs déprimants pour passer inaperçu et les cheveux trop longs. Je me suis relooké et Jace m'a fait prendre des cours de boxe avec lui pour apprendre à me défendre. Le jour suivant, j'ai su remballer une peste de cheerleader et son footeux homophobe quand ils nous emmerdaient Aline et moi. Et comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué, elle a beaucoup pris en caractère aussi. Après ça plus personne ne nous a approché et on a pu passer notre dernière année tranquille.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien alors ?

Alec sourit en guise de réponse et embrassa les cheveux doux de son petit-ami. Il aventura ses lèvres plus bas dans sa nuque et il sentit l'ancien sorcier frissonner de plaisir. Il sourit à cette réaction et passa sa main en-dessous de sa chemise.

-Ca te dit un remake de la nuit dernière ? Demanda le plus âgé. Et cette fois, on inverse les rôles…

Alec se mordit la lèvre d'excitation et se jeta sur Magnus qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Toujours tous les deux sur le canapé, il grimpa sur ses genoux mais tout deux furent interrompus par une sonnerie de téléphone. Alec poussa un soupir irrité en reconnaissant sa sonnerie et encore plus quand il vit le nom de Jace.

-Pour la dernière fois, je vais bien ! Est-ce que tout le monde veut bien arrêter de m'appeler ?! S'époumona-t-il en décrochant.

-C'est pas seulement pour ça que je t'appelle. Code jaune.

-Code jaune ?! Maintenant, ils sont sérieux ? Ils veulent qu'on soit là quand ?

-Demain, à 16h.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je ramène Magnus.

-Maryse va pas apprécier, mec…

-Ca va faire 3 ans que je me fous de ce qu'elle pense ou apprécie. Je le ramène un point c'est tout, s'obstina Alec.

-Okay, comme tu veux. On se voit demain.

Le blond raccrocha et Alec crut qu'il allait implorer Dieu pour la journée de demain qui allait être un calvaire. Magnus, lui n'avait absolument rien compris à la conversation téléphonique.

-C'est quoi « code jaune » ? Et où est-ce qu'on va demain ?

-Code jaune ça veut dire réunion de famille spécial réprimandes à la casa Lightwood. En gros, nos parents veulent nous voir.

* * *

FIN.

Je crois que vous pouvez définitivement me lancer des tomates et tous les aliments possibles pour ce retard de fou mais hey j'avais examens ahah :p Bref, je suis absente pour deux semaines de vacances donc voilà un chapitre en guise de cadeau :D

Bisous, Anne-So :D


	11. Chapter 11

PDV Magnus

Cela faisait plus ou moins une demi-heure qu'on était sur la route pour aller chez les parents Lightwood à Westhampton. On était tous tassés dans le mini-van de Simon et l'ambiance était glaciale. Simon, Isabelle et Clary avaient bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant plusieurs sujets de discussion mais rien à faire, Jace et Alec avaient l'air décidés à ne pas s'adresser la parole de tout le trajet. D'autant plus qu'Alec avait fini par mettre ses écouteurs, ayant marre de voir Jace lui lancer des regards noirs. Une main avec son iPod et l'autre fermement liée à la mienne.

Je me sentais coupable car je savais que c'était ma faute tout ça. Jace ne se privait pas de me lancer des mauvais regards à moi aussi… J'avais vraiment l'impression de semer le mal quoique je fasse, où que j'aille et avec des gens qui ne devraient pas subir les conséquences de mon passé. C'est en partie pour cela qu'après Camille, je ne voulais plus retomber amoureux... Je préfère souffrir en silence et seul, que d'ennuyer les autres avec mon vécu…

… Mais j'aime Alec. Je l'ai déjà laissé partir une fois mais je ne compte pas recommencer. Je sais que c'est pareil pour lui puisqu'il a fermement insisté pour que je les accompagne et que je rencontre ses parents. Mais j'appréhende cette rencontre au plus haut point…

Narration externe

-On va s'arrêter à la station-service pour que je fasse le plein, déclara soudain Simon, au volant.

Une fois garés, Simon sortit pour l'essence et Clary et Isabelle allèrent avec lui pour chercher à boire, bien que c'était plus une excuse pour laisser Jace, Alec et Magnus entre eux. Jace fixait le couple, les bras croisés comme s'il attendait des explications. Alec qui regardait par la fenêtre, toujours ses écouteurs aux oreilles les retira subitement pour affronter les yeux bleus de Jace :

-Quoi ?! Tu veux bien arrêter de faire la gueule ?

-J'attends, dit simplement le blond.

-T'attends quoi ?

-Oh, j'sais pas moi, peut-être des explications par rapport aux événements de ces derniers jours ? Comme le fait que ton petit-ami, apparemment pas humain, soit de retour du jour au lendemain sans qu'on sache quoique ce soit ? Que tu te sois fait agressé derrière une putain de boîte de nuit et que tu ne me dises rien ? C'est bon, ça te revient maintenant ?!

\- Les détails ne sont pas nécessaires, certaines choses ne te regardent pas.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tu es resté pendant 3 jours entiers chez moi à te morfondre quand vous vous êtes séparés, explosa Jace en pointant Magnus du doigt. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça Alec, jamais ! Et au début je me disais que c'est parce que pour la première fois de ta vie, t'avais rencontré l'amour mais là je commence vraiment à me demander si c'est positif ou pas !

-Tu-

-Je te reconnais plus, Alec ! Plus du tout ! Que dalle !

Jace finit par sortir de la voiture lui aussi et marcha au bout de la station-service près de la route. Simon alla le voir de suite dans l'espoir de le calmer. Magnus, qui n'avait pas osé ne fusse que respirer pendant toute la dispute, soupira bruyamment. Il sentit Alec serrer davantage sa main et le vit baisser la tête. Cette dispute avec Jace l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Alexander… Nous ne nous sommes pas encore trop loin sur la route, si tu veux on peut rentrer à New York et aller chez moi. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas…

-Non, Magnus, on doit y aller. J'ai besoin de ce weekend pour plusieurs raisons… Je dois arranger les choses avec Jace et montrer à mes parents que ma sexualité n'est pas une phase. Que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie que j'aime plus que tout et que je compte bien garder. En plus, j'ai envie de revoir mon petit frère.

Magnus le couva d'un regard bondé d'affection et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Je t'aime. Je suis avec toi, tout le temps, dès que tu en as besoin. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Je t'aime aussi.

Alec, bien que reconnaissant envers Magnus pour son soutien, maintenait un air dépité. L'ancien sorcier déposa des baisers sur les tempes du plus jeune qui recroquevilla sa tête pour cacher ses rires.

-Arrête euh, ta barbe me chatouille !

Magnus continua en riant et en enroulant ses bras autour d'Alec. Il était à un stade de sa vie où il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il n'avait pas Magnus. Magnus était signe de réconfort, douceur, passion… magie. Au deux sens du terme !

-On est de retour les amoureux, gardez vos bisous pour vous ! Dit la voix d'Izzy qui venait d'ouvrir la porte du mini-van, accompagnée de Clary.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons, je suis heureuse que vous soyez de nouveau ensembles, sourit la rousse.

-Merci mon petit biscuit.

-Merci Fray. Le têtu qui te sert de copain, et qui me sert de frère, est toujours dehors ?

-Simon essaye de le calmer un peu mais il est vraiment remonté, confirma-t-elle à son ami d'un sourire désolé. Laisse-lui du temps, il va s'en remettre.

Alec hocha de la tête et quand Simon et Jace rentrèrent enfin dans la voiture, ils se remirent en route. Au fond, tout le monde appréhendait ce weekend car ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que les parents Lightwoods avaient à leur annoncer… Ca pouvait être une bonne comme une mauvaise nouvelle.

Isabelle, qui croisa le regard de son aîné, était plus inquiète qu'elle ne le montrait. Alec lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais elle connaissait son grand frère par cœur. Il était… différent, de d'habitude. La présence de Magnus y était pour beaucoup mais elle ressentait aussi une sorte de changement chez Alec qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

* * *

-Wow, lâcha Magnus en sortant du mini-van.

Il savait que les Hamptons étaient réputés comme la région élitiste et très bourgeoise de la côte, mais la résidence des Lightwoods était pratiquement un manoir. Alec lui avait dit que ses parents étaient des avocats très reconnus et dans une grande entreprise, mais le sorcier ne s'attendait pas à une telle… fortune.

-Ouaip, c'est encore plus impressionnant à l'intérieur, rajouta Clary à son égard.

-Au faites, quelques règles d'or de futur gendre à futur gendre ! Dit Simon. Hésite pas à parler baseball avec Robert, complimente Maryse sur la décoration de la maison, et si t'es un passionné de manga, en particulier de Naruto, ne spoile surtout pas Max. Il ne te le pardonnera jamais !

-C'est bon à savoir, répondit Magnus sur un ton peu confiant.

-Les écoute pas ! Dit Izzy. Ma mère est un peu rude, mais c'est pas Godzilla non plus, ça va bien se passer.

Magnus sourit, en espérant qu'elle ait raison. Il fixa la grande propriété devant lui alors que Jace, Clary, Izzy et Simon avançaient devant. Il sentit la main d'Alec saisir la sienne et il tourna sa tête pour faire face au visage souriant du brun.

-Tu sais qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air t'attend, pour te remercier de faire ça pour moi, hein ?

-J'entends bien, Alexander. Tu me dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup.

Ils rirent un moment avant de prendre leurs sacs pour le weekend et de suivre les autres jusqu'à la porte. Jace sonna, et ils n'attendirent même pas une minute, avant qu'un petit clone d'Alec mais avec les cheveux beaucoup plus clairs, ouvrit la porte orné d'un grand sourire.

-Hey les gars !

-Max ! T'as encore grandi mon pote, dit le blond en serrant son frère adoptif dans ses bras, suivi très rapidement de sa grande sœur.

-Je suis trop heureux que vous soyez là, maman et papa refusaient toujours que je vienne en ville vous voir. Alec !

Le plus jeune fonça dans les bras du plus âgé, les deux, heureux de se revoir car ils étaient ceux ayant été séparés le plus longtemps. Alec, à cause des tensions avec sa mère, revenait rarement.

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir petit frère.

Max arrêta leur étreinte en voyant un visage qui lui était inconnu et prostré à côté d'Alec.

-Max, je te présente Magnus, mon petit-ami.

-Salut Max, sourit Magnus. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Magnus lui tendit la main et cela plut à Max qui la serra directement : personne ne lui tendait jamais la main comme le ferait un adulte, et Max aimait sentir qu'on ne le prenait pas pour un gosse.

-Salut ! Alors, tu tiens bon ?

-Tenir bon ? Demanda Magnus, perplexe.

-Bah oui, tu sors avec Alec, c'est quelque chose !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Jace, et Alec attrapa son petit frère à sa hanche pour lui mettre la tête en bas.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit toi, encore ? Répète un peu pour voir ?!

-Lâche-moi ! Aleeeec !

Les rires dédoublèrent et Magnus, qui se sentait déjà plus à l'aise, sursauta cependant en entendant une nouvelle voix.

-Allons, vous n'allez pas tous rester le porche si ?

-Papa ! S'exclama Izzy, en serrant l'homme dans ses bras.

L'homme, un costume très classe sur lui et le crâne rasé, salua chacun de ses enfants et leurs compagnons avant de s'arrêter devant Alec. Magnus déglutit silencieusement tandis qu'il sentit la main d'Alec se tendre dans la sienne.

-Alec, comment tu vas ?

-P'pa. Bien.

Alec, qui avait relâché son petit frère qui était re-rentré à l'intérieur avec les autres, se contentait de ces deux mots tout en toisant son père presque froidement. Son père remarqua la présence de Magnus à ses côtés et esquissa un sourire poli :

-Robert Lightwood, dit-il en tendant sa main.

-Enchanté, dit Magnus en acceptant la poigne. Je suis…

-Magnus Bane. Oui, ma fille m'a parlé de vous.

-Ah…

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais comme tu dis, on va pas rester sur le porche, intervint Alec en détournant son père toujours son sac au bras et la main de Magnus dans la sienne.

Cela n'échappa pas à Robert qui n'eut pas de réaction à cela. Les autres les attendaient dans le hall et une fois la porte fermée, une femme, tout aussi bien habillée que son mari d'un tailleur ajusté et les cheveux attachés en arrière, arriva pour les accueillir. Bien qu'il y avait mieux comme phrase d'accueil que :

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que vous nous aviez oublié.

« Ah oui… Je vois ce que veut dire Isabelle par un peu rude » se dit Magnus.

-Désolée Maryse, c'est Simon qui conduisait à du deux à l'heure, intervint Jace qui arriva à faire esquisser un semblant de sourire à sa mère adoptive.

Elle étreignit, bien que moins chaleureusement que Max, ses enfants. Mais son air changea quand ce fut le tour d'Alec.

-Voilà un revenant.

-Mère, se contenta de dire Alec.

Froid, était bien trop faible pour qualifier le moment entre la mère et le fils. Magnus était mal à l'aise tout comme les autres, mais pour ces derniers, ce n'était pas nouveau. Maryse, les poings sur les hanches, tourna son regard vers Magnus et le toisa de haut en bas. Magnus déglutit silencieusement et allait se présenter mais Maryse ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

-Et qui est ce jeune homme ?

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Magnus. Je suis…

-Mon petit-ami, le coupa Alec. Quel accueil, dis donc.

Maryse se mordit la lèvre, ses yeux prêts à sortir de ses orbites. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus maladroite pour les autres, ce qui poussa Jace à interrompre cela :

-Hum, on va aller déposer nos affaires en haut. Max, t'avais pas une nouvelle console à nous montrer à Simon et moi ?

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon et Max montèrent en haut, laissant les deux parents et le jeune couple en bas. Alec ne baissait pas les yeux devant sa mère comme s'il essayait de la défier du regard. Maryse n'avait pas l'air ravie :

-Je suis étonnée, mais pas idiote. Si tu as payé ce garçon pour me faire croire que tu as trouvé quelqu'un, tu peux tout de suite arrêter cette comédie Alexander.

-Maryse, prévint Robert, gêné par l'attitude de sa femme.

-Laisse, papa. C'est pas de sa faute si j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui arrive à m'aimer plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Alec leur tourna le dos pour monter avec les autres, forçant Magnus à faire de même. Celui-ci était définitivement choqué par la manière dont Maryse les avait accueillis. Il pouvait voir à quel point Alec était affecté, par la déception constante que sa mère avait dans ses yeux en le regardant.

Mais quand Magnus se retourna une nouvelle fois vers les deux parents, il vit autre chose dans les yeux de Maryse Lightwood : de la tristesse.

* * *

-Alexander, c'était… Dur ce que tu lui as dit.

-Attends, tu déconnes ? T'as vu comment elle t'a regardé ? Elle nous a juste regardé avec dégoût.

-Je sais, mais ça ne m'a pas blessé.

-Tout de même, elle n'aurait pas dû te parler comme ça alors qu'elle ne te connaît pas.

Magnus n'insista pas et Alec alla rejoindre les autres dans l'énorme pièce, qui semblait être une salle de jeux. Des tapis et des canapés étaient disposés un peu partout sans oublier l'écran plat et la Xbox one avec laquelle Simon, Max et Jace s'amusaient déjà.

-Putain Jace, arrête de tuer mes vaisseaux !

-Langage Lewis, mon petit frère est à côté de toi, s'exclama sa petite-amie.

-Rho ça va, j'suis plus un gosse !

-Izzy, Jace. On devrait aller en bas maintenant, pour voir de quoi les parents veulent nous parler.

Jace soupira avant d'abandonner sa manette et suivit Isabelle et Alec. Ne restaient que Clary, Magnus, Max et Simon qui s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient.

-Alors Max, tu as 12 ans c'est ça ? S'enquit Magnus, qui voulait mieux connaître le plus jeune de la fratrie.

-Presque 13. J'vais rentrer au collège cette année, dit-il d'un ton peu réjoui.

-T'as pas l'air impatient mon gars, dit Simon.

-C'est juste que le collège ici est juste nullisime ! J'ai quelques amis mais les autres ce sont que des pourris gâtés du coin.

Magnus et Simon se partagèrent un sourire : le plus jeune parlait comme son grand frère et se plaignait autant que sa grande sœur. Typique des Lightwoods on dirait.

-J'aimerais trop venir sur New York, même pour les cours ! Au moins je serais plus proche de vous tous…

-T'inquiète ça viendra, le rassura Clary. Peut-être pour le lycée, qui sait ?

Max sourit, plein d'espoir et les heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Magnus commençait sincèrement à apprécier ce petit gars qui certes, était aussi malicieux qu'un démon, mais qui admirait et aimait profondément ses frères et sœurs.

-Il faudra que je te montre des photos d'Alec alors, continuait-il. Il arrête pas de se moquer de moi parce que je suis petit pour mon âge, mais avant Jace le dépassait d'une tête !

Simon et Clary étaient bidonnés de rire sur la moquette. l es histoires que Max leur avaient raconté sur Izzy et Jace les avaient achevés. Ils avaient maintenant des histoires bien compromettantes sur leurs amoureux.

Soudain, les rires cessèrent quand ils entendirent des cris venant d'en bas. Ils reconnurent la voix d'Isabelle.

-Ca fait une heure qu'ils sont en bas, constata la jeune fille.

-Ca recommence, soupira Max en baissant la tête, un air dépité.

Les cris continuaient et s'élevaient principalement les voix d'Isabelle, Jace et Maryse. Les trois invités ne voulaient pas espionner la conversation familiale mais ils sentaient bien que le sujet de conversation n'était définitivement pas positif. Ils étaient surtout inquiets, surtout que Max avait l'air drôlement habitué à cette situation…

-Papa et maman n'arrêtent pas de se disputer, pour tout et n'importe quoi…

Simon posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du pré-ado, et bientôt les cris cessèrent. Ils décidèrent de vaquer à leurs occupations car il était déjà 22h30. Max alla se coucher et les trois restants installèrent des matelas dans la salle de jeux car elle était assez spacieuse pour qu'ils y dorment tous.

SLAM. Simon, Magnus et Clary sursautèrent quand une porte venant d'en face se claqua, suivi d'une autre. Ils entendirent quelqu'un monter l'escalier menant à leur pièce. La porte s'ouvrit, et une seule personne seulement rentra.

-Alec ?

-Si'. Clary. Je crois que Jace et Izzy vont avoir besoin de vous, vous pouvez aller les voir ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr, mais euh… On… On voulait pas du tout espionner… Ou entendre votre conversation, ou quoique ce soit mais, euh, tout va bien ? Demanda Simon, avec le plus de tact qu'il le pouvait.

Alec les évitait du regard. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, il avait l'air de prendre beaucoup mieux la chose que son frère et sa sœur. Mais une certaine lassitude paraissait sur son visage, ce qui inquiétait Magnus.

-Si nos parents nous ont fait venir, c'était… pour nous mettre au courant de leur séparation. Ils vont divorcer.

FIN.

Voilà, voilà j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre que j'apprécie moyennement mais que je suis contente d'avoir enfin publié :D Alors, la rencontre Magnus/Maryse/Robert ? Max ? Le divorce ? J'essaye de faire des petits liens avec la série et même les livres, n'hésitez pas à en faire des commentaires

Bisous, Anne-So :D


	12. Chapter 12

PDV Izzy

Je les déteste, tous les deux. Je suis sûre que c'est la faute de maman, elle est toujours aussi insupportable et papa a fini par craquer. Mes premières années au lycée ont été un enfer à cause d'elle parce que je devais subir ses remarques à longueur de journée : « Ta robe est trop courte, limite vulgaire », « tu es déjà assez grande comme ça, pourquoi tu mets des talons hauts, pour aguicher les garçons encore ? ». Elle a tellement rabaissé ma confiance en moi, que j'ai fini par me cacher derrière des jeans et des baskets. J'aime mon style actuel bien sûr, mais je ne suis même plus capable de mettre une jupe sans entendre sa voix agacée me réprimander.

Puis, surprise : quand elle a découvert que son fils aîné chéri aimait les garçons, j'étais tout de suite mieux dans l'estime de madame. Quelle hypocrite… Mais je n'en ai jamais voulu à Alec ou à Jace parce qu'ils étaient les préférés de ma mère, loin de là, ils m'ont toujours défendu. Et j'étais loin d'être heureuse après le coming-out d'Alec où il en a bavé. Personne ne touche à mon frère.

A mes frères, même ! Comment ils vont faire avec Max et ce divorce ? Il est hors de question, que mon petit frère se fasse trimballer d'un parent à l'autre comme un vieux paquet de farine à cause de ces merdes de garde partagée. Alec, Jace, et moi devons trouver une solution.

Mais là, tout de suite, je suis dans mon lit, dans mon ancienne chambre, il est 23h passé et j'ai juste envie de rester seule. Malheureusement pour moi, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et un poids s'asseoir à côté de mon corps allongé. J'étais face au mur mais j'entendis très bien la voix qui murmura :

-J'adore toujours autant tes draps Star Wars.

Vraiment Si' ? Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait que les idioties de mon homme, qui pouvaient me remonter le moral.

-Je te rappelle que je t'ai dépucelé dans ses draps.

-Comment oublier ! La belle, et inaccessible Isabelle Lightwood m'avait remarqué dans cette foule de beaux lycéens, et m'avait attiré dans son humble pieu.

-Inaccessible, n'exagérons pas. A la seconde où j'ai troqué mes lentilles contre des lunettes et que j'ai rangé mes robes moulantes, tous les « beaux lycéens » ont vite dégagé.

-Pas moi.

Je me détournai finalement du mur pour lui faire face, lui et son petit sourire mignon. Et j'allais déjà mieux. Je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez Simon : non seulement il sait me remonter le moral et me faire penser à autre chose en un rien de temps, mais en plus il m'avait toujours apprécié en tant que personne, et pas seulement pour mon physique.

Je reculai pour laisser de l'espace et l'inviter à se lover dans le lit avec moi. Je soupirai en sentant ses bras puissants autour de moi. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est en faites très musclé mon Simon ! Faut pas le sous-estimer.

-Tu te rappelles notre première rencontre au lycée ? Dit-il. Enfin, non tu t'en rappelles sûrement pas… Tu sortais avec ce gars, là, Toby et tu m'as-

-Demandé un stylo en classe de chimie, stylo que tu m'as donné après avoir bégayé pendant au moins 5 minutes, parce que je t'avais souri et que je m'étais rappelé de ton prénom.

Simon ouvrit la bouche, d'un air choqué mais trop adorable.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne me rappellerais pas ?

-Bah... Tu étais toujours entourée de pleins d'amis, t'avais pleins de mecs à tes pieds. Et-Et moi j'avais que Clary comme ami à l'époque, et j'étais assez discret. Argh, et qu'est-ce que je raconte, j'étais juste un loser…

-Arrête Si', t'as jamais été un loser pour moi. Tous les gens d'ici, avec qui on était au lycée, ce sont juste des hypocrites de première. Quand j'ai fini par changer de style, ou quand tout le monde nous a rejeté Jace et moi parce qu'on était de la famille du « gay du lycée »… Les seuls qui sont restés sont Clary, Lydia, Aline, Helen et toi. Ca, on l'oubliera jamais.

Simon sourit en guise de remerciement. Il déposa un baiser papillon sur le sommet de mon crâne, et je soupirai d'aise.

-Et là encore, heureusement que tu es là…

-Ca va aller. Avec tes parents, je te le promets.

J'espérais qu'il avait raison…

* * *

PDV Jace

Vous savez quoi ? J'ai envie de me plaindre de ma misérable vie pour une fois. Mon père Stephen Herondale est décédé avant ma naissance, ma mère Céline est décédée en me donnant la vie. J'ai donc été élevé par un de leurs amis Michael Wayland. Mort dans un incendie de travail. Puis, j'ai été adopté par Maryse et Robert quand j'avais 9 ans.

Et là… Pour la première fois de ma vie, chez les Lightwoods, j'ai su ce que c'était d'avoir une famille. Alec et Isabelle m'ont toujours traité comme si j'étais leur frère, peu importe les liens de sang. Mais tout de suite, je me demande vraiment si je ne suis pas maudit : mes parents biologiques sont décédés, j'ai été adopté deux putains de fois, et maintenant j'apprends que mes parents adoptifs divorcent !

-Jace ? Je peux entrer ? Entendis-je la voix de Clary.

-Non.

-Jace, s'il te plaît, Alec vient de tout nous dire, je suis désolée… S'il te plaît, je veux seulement aider…

Je soupirai mais finis par me lever pour ouvrir à ma rousse. Elle n'a rien fait, je ne devrais pas m'acharner sur elle alors qu'elle est là pour moi. En plus, je viens de réaliser qu'Izzy et moi sommes montés en furie dans nos chambres comme des enfants, alors qu'Alec doit digérer la nouvelle lui aussi. J'ai beau lui en vouloir, il reste mon frère.

-Hey… Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à mes côtés.

-Comme un mec qui n'est même pas capable de garder une famille sans y semer la merde.

-Arrête ça, tu sais que c'est pas de ta faute…

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?!

-Premièrement, parle un peu moins fort tu vas réveiller ton petit frère. Et deuxièmement, je suis totalement familière avec ce qu'un divorce implique, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase un peu froidement, et je réalisai que je suis en train d'agir en connard avec ma petite-amie. Ses parents, Jocelyne et Valentin, ont divorcé récemment parce qu'il s'est avéré que son père est un vrai enfoiré. Il a menti à sa femme pendant des années sur la mort de Jonathan, le grand frère que Clary n'a jamais connu. Jocelyne a fini par demander le divorce et elle est heureuse avec Luke, son meilleur ami avec qui elle va se marier.

Mais Clary a énormément souffert des mensonges de son père, et je ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça. Elle sait définitivement à quel point un divorce peut être douloureux.

-Pardon, bébé…

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je te connais, quand tu es en colère ou triste, tu es toujours trop impulsif. Mais tu dois comprendre que tout ce qui arrive dans ta famille, n'est pas de ta faute Jace. T'as eu une enfance et un début de vie familiale difficile, mais tu mérites d'être heureux, avec des gens qui t'aiment. Moi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Merci.

Clary et moi continuâmes à parler un moment puis on s'endormit.

* * *

Narration externe

Au même moment, Alec et Magnus étaient enlacés comme les deux autres couples, ensembles dans la grande salle de jeux où ils étaient tous supposés dormir. Il y avait cependant 2 matelas deux places vide puisque Clary et Simon étaient partis réconforter leur moitié après cette annonce… déconcertante.

Pourtant, Alec avait l'air calme. Magnus le serrait contre son torse où le plus jeune s'endormait à moitié et il n'était pas aussi perturbé par l'annonce de ses parents que ses frères et sœurs.

-Mon ange ?

-Hm ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-J'ai été mieux. Mais tes bras me tiennent chaud donc tout va bien.

Magnus esquissa un petit sourire avant de resserrer son emprise, son inquiétude tout de même encore présente.

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents… Un divorce peut être une étape très éprouvante pour une famille entière. Mais tu n'as pas l'air… très affecté.

-Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne m'en doutais pas. J'entends mes parents se disputer depuis que Max a l'âge de marcher.

Alec resta neutre. Magnus commençait à savoir comment marchait les méninges de son petit-ami : Il a l'air d'aller bien mais il a tout de même quelque chose en tête.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda donc Magnus.

-A Izzy. Jace. Max. Je sais que pour l'instant, Simon et Clary font du bon boulot à les rassurer mais ils ne vont pas aller bien. Et c'est à moi de les aider. J'ai toujours été très protecteur envers eux, tu sais ? Ils ont toujours su prendre soin d'eux, mais j'ai l'impression que je les ai laissé tomber depuis mon coming-out.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'étais devenu une loque à cause du harcèlement donc c'est eux qui me défendait. Izzy répondait aux pétasses moqueuses, Jace tabassait les footballeurs qui me traitaient de tapette. Et quand j'ai commencé à me rebeller contre mes parents, à sortir au Babylon et avec des mecs, je les ai laissé tomber. J'ai laissé de côté mon devoir de grand frère.

-Alexander, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, je le vois tous les jours depuis notre rencontre. Ta sœur et tes frères sont ta vie entière.

-Exact. Mais j'ai perdu ce sentiment où j'arrive à les aider quand ils ont des problèmes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu as quelque chose en tête, pas vrai ?

Alec sourit, et embrassa chastement Magnus.

-Décidément, tu commences à me cerner de mieux en mieux, je dois être prudent je deviens prévisible. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

-D'accord… On devrait dormir, il est minuit passé.

Alec acquiesça et s'installa sur son oreiller, une voix déjà endormie :

-Mmh, bonne nuit mon cœur…

Magnus lui répondit par un je t'aime et finit par tomber les bras de Morphée. Alec, bien que confortablement logé dans les bras de son petit-ami, mit un petit temps à trouver le sommeil. Il avait des projets pour demain, et autant dire que ça lui travaillait les neurones. Il n'étudiait pas l'évènementiel pour rien.

Sa mission : changer les idées à sa famille.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Magnus se réveilla, il trouva une place vide à côté de lui. Pourtant, Alec pouvait être un véritable adepte de la grasse matinée quand il voulait. Il se frotta les yeux encore marqués de sommeil, quand il entendit la voix forte et grave de Jace Wayland :

-LES GARS ALEC A FAIT DES PANCAKES !

Se suivit ensuite un boucan dans les escaliers comme des pas se précipitant vers la cuisine. Magnus bailla avant de se lever et de rejoindre toute la troupe en bas, une délicieuse odeur de pancakes parvenant à ses narines. Il vit Jace, Izzy, Clary et Simon attablés à l'îlot de la cuisine, des assiettes de pancakes devant eux.

-Bordel Alec, tes pancakes sont définitivement les meilleurs au monde !

-Merci Simon mais vu les talents culinaires de ma sœur, c'est pas difficile de faire mieux.

-Hey ! Protesta Izzy, mais en mâchant énergiquement son pancake.

-On parle pas la bouche pleine.

Magnus sourit à la scène et s'avança rejoindre tout ce petit monde. Alec, une spatule à la main, encercla ses longs bras autour de la taille du plus petit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour bel asiatique, murmura-t-il.

-Bon matin…

-Beurk, on mange, retournez-en haut s'il le faut.

-Si t'es pas content blondie, tu peux me passer tes pancakes, répondit Magnus, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Magnus, bien que très sarcastique, restait toujours posé mais il faut croire que lui aussi en avait assez des remarques piquantes de Jace à son égard. Alec sourit fièrement à la réponse de son petit-ami tandis que Jace murmura dans sa barbe tout bougon. Il replongea donc son nez dans ses pancakes et tout le monde finit par manger dans la bonne humeur, au point qu'ils oubliaient presque la bombe lâchée par les parents Lightwood de la veille.

-Où sont les parents et Max ? Demanda Jace.

-Partis travailler, comme d'habitude. Ils ont déposé Max chez un de ses amis de classe pour la journée.

-Bon, vous voulez qu'on rentre vers quelle heure à New York ? Comme ça je sais quand faire le plein d'essence, demanda Simon.

-Annulez tous vos plans, on ne rentre que demain, annonça Alec.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama tout le monde sans exception.

-J'ai tout un programme pour aujourd'hui, et je pense qu'on a tous besoin de se changer les idées. On va se faire une petite visite de Westhampton.

-On a vécu ici pendant 18 ans, Alec, on est justement partis à New York pour nos études parce qu'on en avait marre de ce coin de bourg', dit Izzy en roulant les yeux. Sans oublier qu'on a cours demain.

-Un petit retour aux racines petite sœur, tu connais ? En plus, on avait beau se plaindre cet endroit est quand même pas mal du tout, et il fait un temps superbe.

-Mais-

-Mags, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'es venu aux Hamptons ?

-Hum… En 1846.

-Parfait ! C'est l'occasion de te faire visiter, ça a changé depuis le temps. Personne n'a d'objection ?

Vu l'air décidé de l'aîné des Lightwood, personne n'osa le contredire et ils se résignèrent. Après le déjeuner, Alec leur demanda d'aller se préparer car leur journée avait l'air chargée. Magnus sourit en voyant son homme se conduire comme un petit chef avec sa famille, il voyait maintenant ce que ce dernier voulait dire hier soir, en disant qu'il voulait se retrouver en tant que grand frère de la famille.

Magnus fut cependant coupé par son portable, vibrant dans sa poche :

 _De : Raph'_

 _Désolé de te déranger pendant ton weekend avec ton terrestre, mais je voulais juste te prévenir qu'on a des pistes sur où se trouve la puta. Elle a mordu quelques terrestres hier soir… Je te tiens au courant_.

Magnus grimaça. Il avait presque oublié Camille qui rodait encore librement sur la côte. Elle n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis qu'Alec et lui s'étaient remis ensembles, et c'était tant mieux. Mais il savait qu'elle voulait encore quelque chose de lui et qu'elle n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

-Un problème ? Lui demanda Alec alors qu'ils étaient les derniers dans la grande cuisine.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, mais ce n'est pas très urgent. C'est juste… Alexander, à propos de Camille-

-Elle t'approche, je lui fais avaler ses canines et ses putains d'extension de cheveux.

Magnus rit, ne s'attendant pas à voir Alec aussi possessif. Mais c'était plutôt mignon.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la laisserai plus jamais se mettre entre nous. Ni elle, ni rien, ni personne.

Alec sourit, rassuré, mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas laissé à Magnus le temps de terminer ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Je viens juste de recevoir un message de Raphaël qui dit qu'elle rôde encore dans New York. On va devoir régler quelques affaires en rentrant demain…

-J'espère que vous arriverez à l'arrêter. En attendant… Tu nous suis pour la journée ?

-Je ne voudrais pas perturber tout le programme de mon hôte, répondit l'ancier sorcier sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Alec rit (ce rire faisait toujours faire un bond au cœur de Magnus), et ils allèrent se préparer pour une longue journée qu'Alec espérait relaxante pour tous. Ils en avaient bien besoin car ils savaient que les ennuis n'étaient pas finis.

FIN.

Okay okay, je m'incline je suis pire qu'en retard ! Mais j'ai vraiment eu une panne d'inspiration, de temps, de motivation d'autant plus que mes cours ont repris le mois dernier. Bref milles excuses à vous les lecteurs bien fidèles (surtout toi Apolline) et je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour vos petits commentaires qui font vraiment plaisir. J'écris surtout pour moi et parce que j'adore ça mais voir que vous aimez mes fanfics me motivent d'avantage donc merci beaucoup 😉

Bisous, Anne-So :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Shadowhunters ou les livres TMI ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé et tout le monde d'apprêté, Alec annonça qu'ils allaient pouvoir démarrer. Cependant, alors que Magnus allait embarquer dans le van avec les autres, Alec l'en empêcha par le poignet et le tira jusqu'au garage, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-On ne va pas avec les autres ? Demanda Magnus.

-Si, si, mais… Je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être venir dans mon petit bijou au lieu de ce van miteux ?

Alec lui pointa une Mustang cabriolet d'ancienne époque, couleur gris anthracite. Elle était simple et classe en même temps, digne d'une Mustang. Magnus sourit, impressionné et reconnut bien les goûts de son petit-ami dans cette voiture.

-Pas mal du tout ! C'est vraiment la tienne ?

-Mes parents voulaient me payer une Mercedes trop chère pour mon bien, mais j'ai préféré économiser pour m'acheter celle-ci, avec mon propre argent.

Magnus acquiesça, et remarqua à quel point Alec n'acceptait pas grand-chose de ses parents. Il était en faites très modeste et très indépendant d'eux.

-Monsieur, dit-il en ouvrant la porte à l'asiatique qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. Et très galant en plus de ça.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Alec fit signe à Simon de le suivre. Westhampton était toujours un très beau coin, Magnus ne le niait pas. Le temps leur était assez favorable aujourd'hui, et un grand soleil illuminait le ciel. Le cabriolet laissait le vent passer dans leurs cheveux et Magnus se souvint d'une époque où il mettait tellement de paillettes et de produits dans ses cheveux, qu'un tel véhicule l'aurait dérangé. Mais en réalité, c'était agréable, rafraîchissant. Finalement, ce week-end était ce qu'il lui fallait aussi, avant qu'ils ne retournent sur New York où d'autres ennuis les attendaient.

L'asiatique se moqua d'Alec en train de faire le beau avec ses Ray-ban pendant à son nez, mais il le trouvait adorable comme toujours. Cette ambiance sortait tout droit d'un film : deux tourtereaux dans un cabriolet, les cheveux au vent, le soleil du matin récemment levé. Mais bon, Magnus était un grand romantique après tout !

Après quelques minutes de trajet avec les autres les suivant toujours de très près dans le van, Alec s'arrêta enfin devant un lieu qui fit tout de suite râler Jace, quand il descendit :

-T'es sérieux, le centre commercial ?! J'suis pas d'humeur à tenir les sacs d'Izzy et Clary pendant des heures, merci bien.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers ses amis après avoir fermé sa voiture à clé.

-Bouclez-là et écoutez-moi. J'sais bien que j'aie été une loque pendant quelques temps à cause de ma « rupture » qui n'a pas duré plus longtemps que la Guerre des Six jours. Mais est-ce que nous tous, nous n'aurions pas oublié quelque chose d'assez important et qui est déjà jeudi prochain ?

Tous froncèrent les sourcils, puis ce fut Clary qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur :

-Fais chier ! C'est l'anniversaire de Lydia !

-Exact, continua Alec. Et je vous rappelle que sa rupture à elle l'a presque détruite, cette année. Donc au programme, l'organisateur parfait que je suis, lui prévoit une petite soirée en petit comité avec nous tous. Oh, et Magnus dis à Ragnor, Catarina, Tessa et Raphaël qu'ils sont les bienvenus.

-Entendu, approuva Magnus.

-Je suis partante ! Déclara Izzy, excitée. De quoi tu as besoin ?

-Je m'occupe de tout ce qui est déco avec Clary, mais pour le reste et pour les cadeaux, faut vous bouger les gars. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Je m'occupe de la musique, accepta Simon.

-Moi de la nourriture, fit Izzy.

-L'alcool est mon domaine, dit Jace.

-C'est le mien aussi. Je peux me joindre à toi ? Demanda Magnus.

Jace leva un sourcil, surpris mais au regard insistant d'Alec, il haussa les épaules et accepta. Bientôt tout le petit groupe s'éparpilla et Jace et Magnus se retrouvèrent coincés tous les deux dans le rayon alcool.

-J'savais pas que t'étais du genre à boire, déclara Jace, pour briser la glace.

-Après des siècles de soirées en tout genre et pour avoir possédé des discothèques, je pense être assez connaisseur.

-Ah oui, Izzy m'en a parlé. Je te déteste d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Magnus.

-J'ai toujours voulu aller au Pandémonium et l'année où j'atteins ma majorité, tu fais fermer la boîte ?

-Désolé, pouffa Magnus. Mais je dois avouer que l'épisode « Babylon » m'a rappelé pourquoi j'ai été dégoûté de ces discothèques.

-Ouais… A propos de ça, je voulais te dire merci. J'ai beau en vouloir à Alec, j'étais putain d'inquiet quand j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé avec Raj. T'as sauvé mon frère ce soir-là, et je t'en suis reconnaissant.

Magnus hocha de la tête, signe qu'il acceptait ses remerciements et décida qu'il pouvait aborder le vif du sujet :

-Jace, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te réconcilies pas avec lui ? Je suis désolé si j'ai semé la zizanie entre vous, mais au fond tu ne crois pas que c'est juste stupide ?

-Si… Mais bon, Alec et moi on a un défaut en commun : notre fierté.

-C'est encore plus stupide de rester fâchés pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? S'enquit Magnus avec un petit sourire.

Jace acquiesça, un petit sourire également et dans l'envie de laisser leurs différends derrière eux, il tendit une main à Magnus. Celui-ci la serra et il sut que les choses allaient s'arranger pour le mieux entre les deux frères.

-Bon, dit-il ensuite. Est-ce que Lydia a un alcool préféré ?

-C'est une adepte du whisky, mais vaut mieux s'en passer si on veut pas la retrouver sur une table en train de danser n'importe comment.

Ils partagèrent un rire et continuèrent leur shopping. Magnus en profita pour sortir son portable et envoyer un message à Isabelle :

A : Izzy (alias future belle-sœur)

 _Est-ce que tu es à proximité d'Alec ?_

De : Izzy

 _Il est au magasin de déco avec Clary et je les ai rejoints oui, pourquoi ?_

A : Izzy

 _Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour une opération « réconciliation des deux têtes de mules » ?_

De : Izzy

 _Avec plaisir ! Rendez-vous à la fontaine dans 10 minutes !_

Magnus sourit et rangea son mobile. Une fois les alcools achetés, lui et Jace sortirent du magasin.

-J'ai reçu un message d'Izzy nous demandant de la rejoindre à la fontaine, inventa-t-il. Elle veut te demander ton avis sur un cadeau qu'elle a trouvé pour Lydia.

Jace hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la fontaine au milieu du centre commercial. Au même moment, Izzy traînait Alec dans les escalators jusqu'à la fontaine après avoir inventé une excuse du même genre.

-Iz', j'avais pas fini à la boutique de déco faut encore que je-

Alec se coupa dans sa phrase en voyant Jace à la fontaine et il allait se retourner vers sa sœur pour lui demander des explications, mais celle-ci était déjà en train de s'enfuir à pleines jambes avec son propre traître de petit-ami. Lui et Jace soupirèrent d'un même souffle, ennuyés et silencieux pendant les premières secondes. Alec aurait bien voulu continuer ce jeu de qui allait céder en premier, mais il en eût assez. Il était l'aîné après tout et il avait décidé qu'il reprendrait ses responsabilités en tant que tel.

-On va faire un tour ? Discuter ? Demanda-t-il à Jace.

-Okay

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ils vont nous tuer la prochaine fois qu'on les recroise ! Riait encore Izzy aux éclats.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai des moyens bien à moi pour me faire pardonner auprès de ton frère, insinua Magnus.

-Ew, y a des choses qu'une sœur ne préfèrerait pas savoir, Magnus, mais je ne te savais pas aussi coquin !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau et ils décidèrent d'aller dans le magasin de vêtements devant eux dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse plaire à Lydia. Magnus ne connaissait pas encore assez la jeune fille pour savoir quoi lui offrir alors il était reconnaissant envers Izzy pour son aide.

-Je ne savais pas que Lydia sortait d'une rupture, dit-il.

-Mmh, ça a été dur pour elle, j'ai toujours des envies de meurtres envers cet enfoiré de John. Se faire tromper c'est vraiment la pire des trahisons.

-A qui le dis-tu, dit Magnus, tête baissée, des mauvais souvenirs resurgissant.

-Je suppose que t'as dû le vivre, désolée, s'excusa Izzy. C'est… cette vampire, là, Camille ?

-Si seulement elle avait été la seule… Disons qu'elle est celle qui m'a fait le plus de mal. Je lui faisais réellement confiance et je pensais qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle ne faisait que se jouer de moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Magnus, j'espère que vous arriverez à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne transforme plus de gens. C'est dingue cette histoire quand même ! Mais, tu sais… Je peux te garantir qu'Alec ne te fera jamais de mal comme elle, surtout qu'il est fou de toi.

-Merci Isabelle, dit simplement Magnus.

Izzy sourit et lui enroula le bras tel un couple, et ils s'esclaffèrent, retournant à leur quête de fringues. Ils parcoururent plusieurs rayons et Magnus vit soudain la brune s'arrêter devant une belle robe noire bustier, courte jusqu'aux genoux. Magnus lui sourit, comprenant que ce n'est pas pour Lydia qu'Izzy regardait cette robe :

-Elle t'irait très bien.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Izzy, se mordillant la lèvre. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas… porté des vêtements de ce genre.

-J'ai aperçu quelques portraits de famille chez vous, tu avais l'air d'une grande adepte des escarpins.

-Vrai, gloussa-t-elle. Mais c'était un style que ma mère n'appréciait pas alors j'ai fini par changer. Au fond, c'était débile… Je déteste le fait que j'ai dû changer juste pour les attentes de quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fille est sûrement une des personnes les plus adorables que Magnus connaisse, et il trouvait dommage qu'elle ait perdu autant confiance en elle. Son style actuel avait beau toujours faire d'elle une femme magnifique, elle ne se permettait plus de se mettre en valeur. Tiens, ça lui rappelait d'ailleurs quelqu'un… Il réfléchit et sortit son portable :

-Je peux te montrer quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à celle qu'il considérait comme sa belle-sœur.

-Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle, curieuse de ce que Magnus voulait lui montrer.

L'ancien sorcier rechercha une photo bien précise dans la galerie de son smartphone et la montra à Izzy. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qui était la personne sur cette photo.

-C'est toi ?!

-Et oui, rit Magnus. Du mal à y croire, hein ?

La photo de Magnus datait d'il y a quelques années et avait été prise au Pandémonium, alors qu'il s'était habillé d'un costard en velours, ses ongles parfaitement manicurés, ses cheveux relevés avec du gel et le visage maquillé de paillettes en tout genre.

-C'est dingue, t'es méconnaissable ! Mais ça t'allait super bien ! Enfin, pas que tu ne sois pas bien maintenant, non t'es pas mal aussi !

Magnus ricana et hocha la tête, en rangeant son portable.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, je regrette un peu cette ancienne version de moi. Sûr de moi, excentrique… Quand Camille m'a trahi et que j'ai enfin réalisé qu'elle était nuisible pour moi, j'ai radicalement changé et je suis devenu en partie celui que vous connaissez maintenant.

Ce qui était incroyable, c'est qu'Izzy ne connaissait même pas Camille mais elle la détestait déjà. Elle avait blessé Magnus qui était devenu un de ses amis les plus proches, et avait failli briser la seule relation sérieuse d'Alec avec un homme qu'il aimait réellement.

-On va faire un marché, dit Magnus en prenant un cintre avec la robe. Si tu mets cette robe à l'anniversaire de Lydia, je me décide à ressortir un peu de mon maquillage.

La belle Lightwood hésita un court instant mais finit par secouer sa tête, un air sûr d'elle apparaissant sur son visage.

-Deal !

Ils allèrent à la caisse après avoir trouvé le cadeau de Lydia et Magnus paya le tout, offrant la robe à Izzy. Celle-ci le remercia maintes et maintes fois et conclut mentalement qu'Alec ne devait définitivement jamais le laisser partir, celui-là.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Après un shopping de plusieurs heures, le groupe d'amis se réunit sur le parking mais Jace et Alec étaient les seuls absents.

-Vous croyez qu'ils se sont entretués ? Blagua Simon. Parce que si on a manqué un match de catch dans la fontaine, je vous en voudrai jusqu'à la mort !

-Arrête Si', me fait pas stresser… Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de les laisser tous les deux ?

Magnus allait rassurer Isabelle mais il n'eut pas à le faire car des rires les interrompirent, et ils venaient de Jace et Alec, revenant avec plusieurs autres sacs. Clary, Isabelle, Simon et Magnus les regardèrent surpris sans intervenir.

-Comme je l'avais prédit, je dois encore tenir les sacs de shopping de tout le monde, soupira Jace en les mettant dans le coffre.

-Alors, hum… Entre vous deux, ça… va ? Se risqua à demander Clary.

-Vous croyiez vraiment qu'on allait se jeter dessus ou quoi ?

-Oui ! Dirent-ils tous en chœur.

-Quelle belle confiance vous nous accordez, dit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, on y va ? J'ai prévu autre chose pour cette fin de journée.

Magnus et Alec remontèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier tandis que les autres chargeaient le reste des courses dans le van.

-Tout va bien avec Jace, alors ? C'est sûr ?

-Oui t'inquiète pas, c'est arrangé. On a pu mettre les choses à plat lui et moi.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, sourit le plus petit.

-Décidément, toi et ma sœur faites une belle équipe, faudra que je me méfie de vous et vos plans foireux !

Magnus sourit en haussant les épaules et ils purent démarrer. Alec menait le van encore une fois et il se dirigeait vers le côté plus calme et campagnard de la ville. Son petit-ami sourit en comprenant où ils allaient :

-On va à la plage ?!

-Notre plage préférée à nous tous, oui. C'est là qu'on allait tous les vendredis après-midi à chaque fin de semaine pour un peu relâcher la pression.

-C'est un coin magnifique, déclara Magnus, fixé sur le coucher de soleil alors qu'ils se garaient.

-Trop cooool, on était pas venus ici depuis la fin du lycée ! S'exclama Simon en sortant le premier du van en courant.

Izzy rit à l'enthousiasme de son petit-ami et ils coururent dans le sable tout en levant leurs chaussures, tels des enfants.

-J'espère qu'il y a encore des serviettes dans le van, soupira Jace. Je sens que ces deux-là vont être trempés jusqu'aux os.

-Et ils sont pas les seuls !

-Hein ? Non, Clary non !

Trop tard, la rousse courait déjà vers la mer pour rejoindre ses amis et Jace n'eut pas trop de choix que de la suivre. Alec et Magnus éclatèrent de rire, l'aîné des Lightwood heureux de cette journée achevée. Tout le monde s'était amusé et avait oublié les quelques évènements désastreux de ces derniers temps. Normalement, Alec détestait revenir chez ses parents, mais là il devait avouer que ce weekend lui faisait un bien fou.

-On va les rejoindre ? Demanda-t-il à Magnus, en enlevant ses chaussures.

Magnus se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance et le plaisir de son petit-ami et de ses amis, mais… L'eau et lui… Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir… Alec eut l'air de s'en rappeler car il écarquilla les yeux, un air désolé :

-Oh, excuse-moi… Je viens de me rappeler, tu m'avais raconté cette histoire avec… ton beau-père. Pardon, on est pas obligés, bébé.

-Tu sais quoi ? Allons-y !

Pour ponctuer ses paroles, l'ancien sorcier enleva ses chaussures, un sourire déterminé aux lèvres.

-T'es sûr ? Questionna Alec, ne voulant en aucun cas lui forcer la main.

-Alexander, je crois que tant que tu es avec moi, je peux faire n'importe quoi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et il l'avait fait. Magnus avait longuement hésité, les pieds à peine mouillés mais il avait finalement fini par rentrer dans l'eau. Il s'était même surpris à s'amuser en éclaboussant tout le monde. Et quand Jace lui plongea la tête dans l'eau, Magnus n'eut aucun mauvais souvenir comme à chaque cauchemar qu'il faisait de son enfance. Non, il se sentait juste… bien. Et c'était une sensation qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps.

Ils sortirent de l'eau vers 21h et par la suite s'étaient tous réchauffés près d'un feu de camp sur la plage. Simon en avait profité pour sortir sa guitare acoustique qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Magnus devait avouer que le jeune homme était très talentueux. Ici-même, avec la tête d'Alec sur ses genoux, il aurait presque pu s'endormir…

C'était une très belle journée et tout le monde avait été reconnaissant envers Alec pour l'avoir organisé. Un sourire aux lèvres, Alec, justement, était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac de voyage. Il avait beau être content de son weekend, il avait hâte de rentrer à New York.

-Tu es encore là ?

Il se tendit à la voix qui venait de s'adresser à lui, ses épaules s'affaissant. Sa mère. Il se retourna et elle était à la porte de sa chambre, comme si elle n'osait pas entrer. Alec lui avait à peine parlé depuis l'annonce du divorce et ça avait été tout à fait intentionnel. Il ne voulait définitivement plus de ses remarques piquantes à longueur de journée.

-Jace et Izzy ont cours demain matin donc ils sont partis plus tôt. Magnus est dans la salle de bain. Je prends ma voiture de toute façon.

-Ah bon ? Tu en as besoin sur New York ?

Maryse avait demandé cela d'un ton intéressé, ce qui étonna son fils. En faites, depuis qu'elle était dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi passive-agressive que d'habitude.

-J'ai trouvé du boulot à l'hôtel Hyatt, ils recherchaient un nouvel organisateur de mariages. Comme c'est à Jersey City, j'aimerais éviter de prendre le métro.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi. Que tu aies trouvé du boulot je veux dire-

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant d'être heureuse pour moi, coupa Alec d'un ton sec. Je sais que tu détestes le fait que j'ai choisi ces études.

-Alec…

-Et tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme si tu acceptais Magnus, non plus. Parce que de toute façon ce que tu penses de moi, désormais, je m'en fiche.

-Alexander, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi… Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été la meilleure des mères, j'ai même été la pire dans certains cas. Mais ce divorce me fait réaliser que j'ai fait des erreurs et je veux les réparer.

-… j'aimerais te croire. Vraiment. Mais je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte que je ne suis plus la même personne. Tu ne peux pas espérer de moi que je redevienne le petit fils parfait que j'étais avant mon coming-out. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre papa et toi au point que vous divorciez, mais au moins tu sais maintenant ce que ça fait de se faire abandonner par quelqu'un que tu aimes.

Alec zippa son sac et passa à côté de Maryse, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout ce qu'avait dit Alec était vrai mais il n'empêche que ça lui faisait mal… Elle resta un moment, seule, debout au milieu de la chambre de son fils. Elle se retourna pour partir quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-Maryse ? Attendez, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

Maryse avait presque oublié que Magnus était encore là, mais hocha de la tête. Magnus quant à lui, n'imaginait pas tellement ce moment pour parler véritablement pour la première fois avec la mère de son petit-ami, mais il avait entendu une partie de leur discussion et il voulait intervenir…

FIN.

Une fin un peu bizarre je sais mais la suite est pour le prochain chapitre, vous comprendrez ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon pc où sont tous mes écrits mais voili voilou je suis de retour. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est un peu ennuyant car rien de très spécial ne se passe mais le prochain a un peu plus d'action.

… prochain chapitre qui je crois sera le dernier ! Et oui, cette fiction s'achève bientôt, je crois avoir fait le tour pour cette histoire donc je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à faire chier un peu Camille la grosse pute puis on va bientôt clôturer ahah

Bisous les licornes :D


	14. Chapter 14

_Le mercredi suivant le weekend chez les Lightwoods…_

PDV Magnus

Je n'avais, mais alors vraiment pas envie, de faire ça. Mais il le fallait, car je pense être un des seuls au monde à la connaître. Mais bon… Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Camille Belcourt est une manipulatrice de très grand niveau. C'est difficile à croire que fut un temps où je l'ai aimé.

-T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Demanda Raphael, alors que nos regards longeaient sur la façade de l'hôtel Dumort. Elle était peu éclairée puisqu'il faisait nuit noire.

-Je crois que je n'ai rien à perdre de toute façon.

-Si, justement, me surprit Raphael en se tournant vers moi. Je la déteste Magnus. Depuis toujours et pendant les centaines d'années où j'ai dû supporter son règne. Mais je la déteste surtout parce qu'elle t'a fait souffrir. C'est hors de question qu'elle recommence.

Je souris, car j'adore ce côté de Raphael. Il paraît grincheux et insensible, mais il est en faites très protecteur. Je posai ma main sur son épaule :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je crois qu'elle ne peut plus m'atteindre. J'ai beau essayer… J'ai oublié les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai un jour aimé cette femme.

Raphael allait me répondre mais il s'arrêta, sentant que nous n'étions plus tous seuls.

-Ils sont là, dit-il.

Et en une seconde seulement, nous étions encerclés. Par une douzaine de vampires.

-Raphael Santiago, dit la jeune fille émergeant du groupe de vampires qui s'écartaient pour la laisser passer.

-Lily Chen… Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Ca fait plaisir à entendre venant d'un vieil ami, dit-elle en roulant les yeux avant de les poser sur moi. Et Magnus Bane…

-Où est-elle ? Demandai-je directement.

-Enfermée dans un cercueil, bien sûr. On l'a attrapé hier soir.

J'hochai de la tête, prenant une grande inspiration alors que Lily m'invitait à la suivre à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Cet endroit avait quelques peu changé, mais c'était connu que Lily aimait redécorer. Je la suivis quelques minutes en silence, jusqu'à la porte au fond d'un couloir.

-Sois libre d'ouvrir le cercueil quand tu veux. La pièce est sécurisée de toute façon, elle ne peut normalement pas s'échapper, me dit Lily en m'ouvrant la porte.

-D'accord. Je te préviens d'avance, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'elle m'écoutera, moi.

-Tu as beaucoup plus d'impact sur elle que tu ne le penses, rajouta la vampire avant de glisser une seringue dans ma poche.

J'aimerais tellement la croire… Je soupirai, fixant le sol en marbre de la pièce pendant une seconde, pour ensuite relever les yeux vers le seul cercueil dans la pièce. Je m'avançai, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, je le déverrouillai. Je me retournai vers la porte, dos au cercueil désormais ouvert.

-Mmmh, cela aura été une courte séquestration, dit cette voix mielleuse qui auparavant me faisait éprouver de multiples émotions. Mais là ? Rien. Juste une voix féminine, presque ennuyeuse.

-Finissons-en, veux-tu ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon amour… Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, dit Camille un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Parce que moi je ne le savais pas.

-Je sais l'effet que je produis sur toi.

-J'ai arrêté de ressentir un quelconque sentiment à ton égard depuis plusieurs siècles déjà.

Je finis par me retourner pour la confronter, et comme d'habitude elle arborait ce sourire narquois comme si elle pensait encore savoir me cerner comme un livre ouvert. Mais j'ai changé, et je ne suis plus le petit jouet avec lequel elle s'amusait.

-Mmmh, si tu le dis. Dans ce cas, Magnus, que viens-tu faire ici ? Te réjouir de mon emprisonnement ? Oh, ou tu es venu te venger parce que j'ai semé la zizanie avec ton mignon petit terrestre ?

Le fait qu'elle parlait d'Alec m'énervait mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer. Elle ne mérite pas que je m'énerve pour elle.

-Je suis venu pour te parler. Pour que tu arrêtes de transformer des terrestres innocents à tout va. Tu sais très bien que l'immortalité est plus une malédiction qu'un cadeau.

Elle resta silencieuse, les bras croisés, marchant dans la pièce, faisant claquer ses talons hauts sur le marbre gris. Elle me narguait, comme toujours.

-Oh, et si tu te demandes, Alec va très bien, il te passe le bonjour, rajoutai-je et je fus satisfait d'enfin voir une émotion sur son visage de garce.

Elle était visiblement étonnée qu'Alec restait avec moi malgré mon passé.

-Je dois dire que j'ai devant moi un autre Magnus Bane. Celui que j'ai connu jouissait de son immortalité au jour le jour. Tandis que maintenant tu es devenu un tout, tout petit, souvenir du sorcier puissant que tu étais… Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ! Quel dommage que vous les sorciers perdez vos pouvoirs ainsi… Magnus, ne te voile pas la face mon trésor. Tu es désormais devenu un mortel toujours aussi naïf en amour.

C'est donc ça ? Elle est juste heureuse de pouvoir se moquer de moi et de ma nouvelle mortalité, du fait que les vampires demeuraient les seules créatures capables de garder leur immortalité s'ils le voulaient… Elle savait où viser pour me faire mal. Mais en voyant le collier pendant à son cou, je souris moqueusement car je connaissais aussi un de ses points faibles.

-Je vois que tu portes encore son collier, dis-je en le pointant de la tête, ce qui la fit tout de suite réagir.

Ses yeux se noircirent, tandis que son sourire tomba furieusement. Elle posa la main inconsciemment sur son médaillon. C'était le médaillon offert par le seul homme que Camille ait aimé alors qu'elle était encore humaine. Mais il l'a rejeté en apprenant qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Je pense que c'est ce jour-là qu'elle est devenue la femme dénuée de sentiments que je ne connais que trop bien. Elle s'est fait briser le cœur.

-Je te le répète Camille, j'ai arrêté de ressentir quoique ce soit te concernant depuis bien longtemps, et cela vaut aussi pour tes mots.

Je la vis serrer les poings, et je me rapprochai alors d'elle à petits pas tout en continuant ma tirade :

-Je suis peut-être naïf comme tu le dis si bien en amour, mais et toi ? Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est l'amour ? Le sais-tu encore ? Parce que moi je pense que tu es une coquille vide de touuuut sentiment… Alors, écoute bien ces mots car je les pense du plus profond de mon cœur : Tu es peut-être mon passé, mais Alec est mon futur. Tu es morte à mes yeux, Camille.

Je lui crachais pratiquement ces mots à la figure alors que nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres et que ses yeux étaient plein de fureur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi atteinte par des mots, encore moins les miens. Lily avait raison : j'ai encore un impact sur elle.

J'en profitai donc pour sortir la seringue que m'avait glissé Lily dans ma poche pour la planter dans le bras de Camille qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

-Magnus ! L-lâche-moi ! Glapit-elle.

Je ne sais comment mais une grande force arrivait à me faire garder prise sur elle, malgré ses réflexes de vampire. L'adrénaline, sûrement.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue, pas vrai ? Chuchotai-je près de son oreille. C'est cette substance qui a re-transformé des tonnes de vampires et de loups-garous en humains.

-Magnus…

-Je pousse cette seringue, et c'en est fini de toi et de ta pathétique immortalité. De ton besoin incessant de gâcher la vie de milliers de terrestres. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est appuyer là et-

-Non, s'il te plaît…

C'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Camille dire ce mot. Je finis par la lâcher et sa rapidité vampirique l'éjecta au bout de la pièce, elle en reversa son cercueil.

-Je suis clément pour cette fois mais je te préviens d'une chose, dis-je d'une voix tellement sèche que je ne me reconnus pas. Si je te revois encore une fois dans le coin, je ne vais pas seulement te rendre terrestre… Je te tuerai, moi-même. Immortel ou pas.

De la terreur se lisait sur son visage, que j'ai longtemps trouvé magnifique. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air menaçant. Je finis par me retourner et je sortis de cette pièce qui me paraissait étouffante avant de refermer la porte blindée. Je m'y appuyai contre et expirai longuement, ne m'étant même pas rendu compte que je retenais ma respiration.

-Magnus ?

Raphael était juste devant moi, m'attendant visiblement. Il écarquilla les yeux en me fixant :

-Magnus, tes yeux.

C'est pour cela… Mes yeux de chat étaient dévoilés. C'est pour cela que Camille était tant effrayée après que je l'ai menacé. Je n'avais pas perdu le contrôle de mes yeux depuis longtemps, surtout que je n'ai plus de magie désormais. Je réussis à les masquer à nouveau et reportai de nouveau mon attention sur Raphael.

-Tu peux dire à Lily que j'ai réglé le problème. Par contre, il va falloir se dépêcher, le soleil va se lever et on a des choses à faire.

-Quelles choses ? Demanda Raph'.

-Aider mon petit-ami à préparer une fête d'anniversaire.

* * *

PDV Alec

On est seulement mercredi, et j'ai déjà une semaine de dingue. Entre mes cours et mon nouveau boulot, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Sans oublier que c'est l'anniversaire de Lydia demain et on a beau être peu, je veux que tout soit parfait. Lydia est une de mes meilleures amies, je veux qu'elle apprécie ce moment.

Et avec tout ça je ne sais toujours pas où est Magnus ! Il m'a dit que lui et Raphael devaient s'occuper de choses importantes… Je savais que ça impliquait l'autre catin vampirique donc je ne voulais pas trop m'impliquer, mais il était 21h passé, et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de stresser car je sais que Camille est dangereuse, et aussi parce que notre dernière rencontre avec elle a failli nous séparer, Magnus et moi. Et puis… Je devais l'avouer, cette garce a un jour partagé le même lit que MON homme, et je n'aime pas ça. Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre en me regardant un épisode de Stranger Things.

Mais alors que j'allais sur Netflix, j'entendis la sonnette. Je souris, persuadé que c'était Magnus et me précipita à la porte. Seulement quand je l'ouvris, j'eus une toute autre surprise.

-Max ?!

-Salut Alec… Me dit-il tout penaud, serrant la lanière de son sac-à-dos.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul à New York à cette heure-ci ? Et comment t'es arrivé là ?

Je fis rentrer mon petit frère qui s'assit sur le sofa, un air renfrogné sur dessinant sur son visage.

-Je suis parti de la maison, j'ai fait du stop jusque Long Island puis j'ai pris plusieurs métros.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es complétement inconscient de monter dans la voiture d'inconnus en pleine nuit comme ça ! Et pourquoi tu as fugué de la maison, d'abord ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Explosa Max en se levant du sofa, agitant ses mains.

-De quoi tu parles ? Questionnai-je, confus.

-Je ne veux pas que les parents divorcent !

Je compris de suite, il venait d'apprendre et ne digérait visiblement pas la nouvelle… Je soupirai, allant m'asseoir à mon tour.

-Ils te l'ont dit…

-Non, j'ai surpris une de leurs conversations. Parce qu'évidemment, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe : je ne suis au courant de rien !

-Max, tu es le plus jeune, il y a certaines choses qu'on ne te dit pas pour ton b-

-Mais je ne suis plus un bébé moi, merde ! Je vais avoir 14 ans, je mérite quand même de savoir les choses importantes qui se passent dans ma famille non ? Vous m'avez enfermé dans une bulle depuis mes 8 ans parce que j'avais une tumeur au cerveau, mais là je suis guéri et j'en ai marre, tout ce que je veux c'est en sortir moi de cette foutue bulle !

Je restai silencieux un moment, d'une part parce que j'étais choqué de la colère de Max, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne parlait jamais de sa tumeur, jamais. Izzy, Jace et moi n'aimons pas non plus aborder ce sujet parce que des souvenirs de notre petit frère sur un lit d'hôpital font très mal… Mais pour Max ? C'est comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé.

-Reviens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je sur un ton plus calme.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, pas sûr de ce que je voulais lui dire ou faire, et je dois avouer que moi-même je ne savais pas les mots pour ces moments-là. Je pense que je n'ai plus qu'à parler avec mon cœur…

-Max… Pendant deux ans de ma vie, j'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Je me réveillais chaque jour avec la peur que le jour où on t'enlève cette tumeur, une fausse manœuvre soit faite et qu'on te perde pour toujours. Izzy se réveillait tous les mardis en pleurant parce que c'étaient tes jours de radiothérapie à l'hôpital. Maman et papa ne prenaient même plus le temps de se disputer tellement ils étaient inquiets pour toi.

Je dis cette dernière phrase avec un faible rire, réalisant qu'au moins désormais il n'y aura plus de disputes…

-Mais je pense qu'on a tellement été submergés par nos propres inquiétudes qu'on en a oublié ce que toi tu ressentais dans tout ça. T'étais qu'un enfant… Ecoute je suis désolé si tu as l'impression d'être éjecté de cette famille et de ce qui s'y passe. Mais nous tout ce qu'on veut c'est ton bonheur à toi, petit frère.

Max, la tête baissée, finit par hocher de la tête.

-Désolé de t'avoir crié dessus… Le truc aussi c'est qu'avant c'était pas grave quand papa et maman faisaient des siennes, parce que je savais que toi, Jace et Izzy étaient là. Mais maintenant…

C'est vraiment dans ces moments-là que je me sens comme le pire frère du monde… J'avais évité la maison à tout prix pour éviter ma mère et à cause de ça j'avais délaissé Max.

-Je suis désolé… C'est de ma faute, c'est juste que tu sais à quel point c'est tendu entre maman et moi depuis plusieurs années.

-Je t'en veux pas, me rassura mon petit frère. Elle a été injuste avec toi au lycée.

J'acquiesçai tout en me disant que Max était vraiment mature pour son âge, il a raison, on ne devrait plus lui cacher des choses comme ça pour le bien de la famille.

-Bon, ne m'en veux pas mais je vais devoir appeler les parents pour les prévenir, ils doivent sûrement te chercher partout.

-T'es obligé ? Ils vont me gronder comme jamais.

Je ris de bon cœur, ayant de la peine pour lui, le pauvre. Il a de la chance si maman ne lui fout pas la raclée de sa vie.

* * *

(Toujours PDV Alec)

Max avait donc passé la nuit chez moi, et Magnus lui n'était pas revenu mais m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il rentrait se reposer chez lui. Le lendemain, comme j'avais prévenu Izzy de la fugue de Max, elle m'avait demandé de passer à son appartement avec lui dans l'après-midi.

-Izzy va sûrement me faire un sermon aussi pour avoir fugué, se lamenta mon frère alors qu'on montait l'immeuble jusqu'à l'appartement d'Isabelle et Simon.

-Tu sais qu'elle est la plus protectrice envers toi, fallait t'en douter mon pote, lui dis-je amusé.

Izzy m'ayant donnée une clé, j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, m'attendant à voir Izzy se jeter sur nous pour voir si Max allait bien mais j'eus une toute autre surprise en rentrant dans le living-room : ma mère était là et serrait Izzy dans ses bras.

-Maman ?

Ma sœur et ma mère se retournèrent, remarquant notre entrée et ma mère se précipita tout de suite vers Max :

-Max ! Mon bébé, tu nous as fait tellement peur…

-Maman, tu m'étouffes là… Mais excuse-moi d'être parti et de vous avoir inquiété, réussit à dire mon petit frère dans leur étreinte serrée.

-Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien. Mais tu vas avoir des problèmes jeune homme ! Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça et sans prévenir ?

-A ton avis ? Dit-il d'un ton un peu plus froid.

Maman se figea alors que Max la songeait, les bras croisés. Max n'était cependant pas en colère comme je l'ai vu être hier soir, je pense qu'il est surtout peiné par notre situation familiale. Ma mère mordit sa lèvre avant d'inspirer profondément :

-Je suppose que j'ai mes tords et que ton père et moi allons devoir discuter avec toi. Est-ce que tu peux attendre dans la cuisine pendant que je discute avec ton grand frère s'il te plaît ?

Max n'émit aucune protestation et hocha de la tête avant d'aller dans la cuisine, faisant un câlin à une Isabelle soulagée en passant. Je restai silencieux après le départ de Max, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire alors qu'on se retrouvait à trois dans le living. Je constatai que ma mère avait les yeux brillants comme si elle retenait ses larmes, mais que c'était également le cas pour Izzy… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour qu'elles soient aussi retournées ? Je suis conscient que la fugue de Max a dû les inquiéter mais cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Izzy et maman s'éteindre…

-Je… Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais sur New York pour venir le chercher, dis-je pour rompre le silence.

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'il allait bien, j'étais tellement inquiète hier soir quand je ne l'ai pas vu revenir du collège… Merci Alec, je suis rassurée qu'au moins il se rappelait de l'adresse de ton appartement. Aussi, il faut qu'on parle…

-Maman, si c'est à propos de notre discussion avant que je parte l'autre jour, je ne préfère pas.

-Non, Alec, s'il te plaît écoute-la, lâcha Izzy ce qui me surprit.

Je finis par accepter vu que même Izzy estimait que c'était important. Je m'assis alors sur le canapé en face du sofa où elles s'installèrent, des tasses de café froid sur la table basse nous séparant. Ma mère n'avait pas l'air de trop savoir par quoi commencer, et je la vis jouer avec ses bagues nerveusement.

-Je dois dire que l'escapade de Max est tombée comme un signe pour moi, pour que je vienne vous parler sérieusement, commença-t-elle. Je m'excuse profondément pour la manière dont votre père et moi vous avons annoncé les choses ce weekend, c'était maladroit et d'une manière beaucoup trop dure pour vous à encaisser… Alec, chéri, il y a un nombre incalculable de choses pour lesquelles je te dois des excuses, mais je pense que je dois d'abord te dire la vérité, la raison pour laquelle ton père et moi divorçons.

… les prochains mots qu'elle prononça ensuite fut un choc pour moi. J'avais imaginé tout, vraisemblablement tout, sauf ça :

-Votre père m'a été infidèle.

C'est pas possible… Comment il a pu… Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je restai silencieux tandis que je vis Izzy se retenir de pleurer à nouveau. Je me serais bien levé pour la consoler mais à cet instant précis, je suis perdu.

-J'ai voulu t'en parler avant que tu partes ce weekend mais j'ai bien vu que tu n'aurais pas voulu m'écouter, ce que je comprends totalement. J'ai été… immonde avec vous deux pendant des années, vous dictant toujours comment être et quoi faire alors que j'avais déjà des enfants merveilleux. Alexander, Isabelle, je suis tellement désolée si vous saviez. Vous, Max et Jace êtes tout ce qui compte pour moi, même si je ne sais pas vous le montrer souvent. Je pense que c'est en partie pour ça que votre père s'est… détourné de moi.

-Rien ne justifie ce qu'il a fait, dis-je enfin, me brisant de mon mutisme. Je… Maman, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté avant de partir.

-Ce n'est rien chéri, dit-elle en se levant pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé.

-Non ce n'est pas rien ! Je-je t'ai dit des choses horribles alors que je ne savais pas ce que papa avait fait.

-S'il vous plaît, n'en voulez pas trop à Robert. Il y a des choses qu'on a besoin de régler entre nous, entre adultes. Mais après ça…

Maman prit chacune une de nos mains à moi et Izzy, qui s'était levée de sa place aussi.

-Après ça, je veux essayer de réparer ce que j'ai brisé entre nous. Mes enfants me manquent et je veux être capable d'être la mère que vous attendez de moi. Plus de secrets, je vous le promets.

Je ne me souviens pas de quand j'ai commencé à pleurer mais cela m'importait guère alors que j'enveloppai ma sœur et ma mère dans une étreinte. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je suis content d'avoir discuté avec ma mère. On finit par se séparer mais nos mains ne se lâchaient toujours pas.

-Merci maman… Merci d'essayer. Il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles voir Jace aussi pour lui expliquer tout ça. Je crois qu'il est celui le plus perturbé par tout ça, avec… son enfance et tout.

-C'est déjà fait, il est le premier que j'ai été voir, sourit-elle. Pour tout te dire, c'est une personne en particulier qui m'a poussé à venir vous parler, ton petit-ami Magnus.

-Pardon ? M'écrai-je, interloqué.

-Après notre dernière discussion et avant que vous partiez, il est venu me parler d'une manière très… charmante. Et m'a expliqué que j'ai un fils qui m'aime mais qui est trop fier pour venir me parler. Et comme je sais que tu tiens ce défaut de moi, j'étais décidée à venir vous parler.

Je ricanai, amusé, car c'était tout Magnus… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait parlé à ma propre mère pour moi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je réalisais à quel point j'aime cet homme.

-En tout cas, il a l'air d'être un jeune homme très aimable et vu le mauvais accueil que je lui ai servi ce weekend, j'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à dîner un soir pour faire mieux sa connaissance.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je avec plein d'espoir.

-Bien sûr. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, chéri. Homme ou femme. J'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt.

Je la pris une nouvelle fois dans mes bras car bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de sa part un jour. J'avais perdu tout espoir.

-Tu mérites de retrouver quelqu'un aussi maman, rajouta Izzy.

-On verra ça pour plus tard, rit notre mère de bon cœur.

Elle et Max finirent par partir après un dernier au revoir et quand la porte se referma, ce fut cette fois Izzy que je pris dans mes bras.

-Elle essaye, ma sœur murmura avec un rire.

-Elle essaye…

* * *

Narration externe

Vers 18h, le toit de l'immeuble de Magnus avait été réquisitionné pour l'anniversaire de Lydia qui était ravie par cette petite fête surprise. Des tables remplies d'apéritifs et d'alcool étaient installées en plus de guirlandes lumineuses un peu partout. Des coussins étaient installés pour s'asseoir et admirer la vue que laissait Brooklyn. Ceux déjà présents étaient Alec, Jace, Clary, Aline, Helen, Simon et bien sûr Lydia qui était l'invitée d'honneur.

-Vraiment les gars, j'sais pas quoi dire pour tout ça, fallait vraiment pas, dit la jeune blonde très émue.

-Ah moi j'ai rien fait, dit Aline en levant les mains en l'air. C'est Alec qui a envahi tout le monde de tâches pendant leur weekend à Westhampton.

-Evidemment que toi t'as rien fait, ça change pas de d'habitude, taquina Jace en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, Wayland, la ramène pas tu sais que je peux te mettre à terre en moins de deux !

-Bon vous deux c'est pas le moment ! Dit soudain Alec, arrivant de nulle part. Il manque deux bouteilles de whisky à l'appel, un paquet de chips et Simon a emmêlé tous les fils de la sono donc la musique est trop basse ! Ragnor, Catarina, Raphael, Tessa et Jem ne sont toujours pas là et en plus Magnus et Isabelle ont disparu pour se préparer depuis des heures !

-Alec respire, lui dit Lydia. C'est déjà super tout ce que toi et les autres avaient organisés, pas besoin d'aller en full mode « organisateur ».

-Tu sais que c'est mon boulot Branwell. Bon Simon tu peux envoyer un message à Izzy pour savoir s'ils en ont encore pour longt-

Alec s'interrompit lui-même dans sa phrase et sa mâchoire monta au sol quand Magnus et sa sœur arrivait sur le toit. Isabelle portait une robe noire bustier comme celles qu'elle aimait porter avant, des simples talons l'accompagnant. Mais bien qu'Alec trouvait sa sœur très belle, il était surtout bouche bée devant Magnus. L'ancien sorcier était habillé très sobre tout en noir comme sa sœur, mais était maquillé avec un trait de crayon et d'eyeliner légèrement pailleté, ses cheveux relevés avec du gel.

-Oh putain de merde, est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette pièce peut m'expliquer comment cette magnifique créature est ma petite-amie ? Lâcha Simon alors qu'Izzy venait dans ses bras.

-Disons seulement que tu es chanceux, répondit la belle Lightwood. Mais j'vous préviens j'avas oublié à quel point les lentilles étaient horribles et je remets mes lunettes à la fin de cette soirée.

Tout le monde rit et complimenta Isabelle sur sa tenue tandis qu'Alec resta bloqué sur Magnus :

-Tu es… Splendide. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi beau, ronronna Alec en entourant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

-Merci mon ange, répondit Magnus en l'embrassant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique était réarrangée et les précieux amis de Magnus arrivèrent, Raphael le dernier.

-Et ben ! C'est pas trop tôt, dit Magnus avec un verre de martini à la main.

Raphael refoula un grognement ce qui fit rire le couple.

-Rappelez-moi c'est l'anniversaire de qui déjà ? C'est pas comme si j'étais un calendrier.

-Raph', peux-tu faire un effort et te socialiser ce soir ?

-Et c'est l'anniversaire de mon amie Lydia, rajouta Alec, répondant à sa question. C'est la seule que tu n'as pas encore rencontrée.

-Si elle parle autant que Simon, je pense que je vais rentrer, plaisanta l'hispanique.

Magnus allait répliquer mais il remarqua que Raphael ne lui était plus attentif car il fixait avec de grands yeux la belle blonde arrivant derrière eux. Magnus et Alec se regardèrent avec un sourire malicieux qui voulait tout dire et se poussèrent sur le côté pour laisser passer la nouvelle venue :

-Hum, Lydia ma chère, je te présente Raphael un ami depuis plus d'un siècle. Littéralement.

-Salut, dit Lydia avec un sourire et Alec jura l'avoir vu rougir.

-Salut, répondit Raphael d'un même ton.

-C'est lui l'ex vampire c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle avec sa franchise habituelle.

Raphael retint un rire amusé, sortant de sa torpeur alors qu'il admirait toujours la belle.

-C'est qu'elle a de l'humour, en plus.

-J'y travaille. Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

-Volontiers, acquiesça Raphael qui la suivit comme un hypnotisé.

Une fois qu'ils furent à la table des boissons, Magnus et Alec se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire :

-C'est moi ou on vient de brancher nos deux meilleurs amis ensembles ? Dit Alec, essayant d'étouffer ses rires dans l'épaule de Magnus.

-Je suis actuellement choqué de voir Raphael attiré par quelqu'un !

Ils continuèrent de rire, observant les deux faire connaissance au loin puis Magnus se perdit dans le regard de son amoureux qui le regardait avec la même tendresse :

-Merci de nous prêter le toit de ton immeuble pour la fête.

-C'est normal, mon ange.

-Et merci d'avoir parlé à ma mère aussi.

-Oh. Je vois qu'elle a suivi mes conseils, je suis heureux d'avoir aidé, dit Magnus légèrement gêné car il ne voulait pas qu'Alec pense qu'il s'était trop mêlé de ses affaires familiales.

-Elle m'a dit des choses que je ne pensais jamais entendre d'elle… J'avais perdu espoir d'avoir de nouveau une bonne relation avec elle. Merci Magnus, tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi Alexander… Je crois cependant qu'on devrait aller surveiller à ce qu'Aline et Ragnor ne racontent pas trop de salades sur nous deux, ces deux-là s'entendent un peu trop bien.

Alec rit en hochant de la tête et lui étant un organisateur de fête, il était sûr que celle-ci était un de ses plus gros succès.

Cette fête avait été ce qu'il leur fallait à tous pour célébrer non seulement un anniversaire mais aussi de nouvelles amitiés, de nouvelles aventures et une nouvelle vie pour certain.

Au point que trois ans après cette fête, Simon avait posé un genou à terre et avait demandé la main d'Isabelle qui avait accepté en sautillant, Lydia attendait un enfant de Raphael, Tessa et Jem avaient renouvelés leur vœux, Jace et Clary parcouraient le monde en amoureux…

Et quant à Alec Lightwood, il aimait repenser au jour de sa remise de diplôme à lui avec ses deux meilleures amies Aline et Lydia. Il avait pu voir sa mère fière, et assise au troisième rang en train de verser une larme tandis que Magnus était en train de l'applaudir de toute ses forces dans la foule.

Magnus qui n'était plus son petit-ami, mais maintenant son _mari_. Et Alec aimait repenser au fait que sa robe et son chapeau de diplômé allaient plutôt bien avec son alliance.

FIIIIIIIIIIIN.

Voilà c'est la fin de ma fiction, clôturée avec ce chapitre plus long que mon avenir ! J'espère que cette fin et que la fiction en général vous ont plu, je vous remercie tous pour le soutien et les commentaires adorables que j'ai eu durant tout le long de son écriture. Si certains sont assez calés en anglais, j'ai quelques os Malec en anglais et quelqu'uns en français sur mon compte AO3 : AttachianteNephilim1998

Bisous les bébés, merci encoooooore !

-Anne-So


End file.
